Hostage
by PinkPlagueRat
Summary: This is a sequel to Forgive me Forgive me not. Flaky is now Evil Flippy's apprentice. But will happen when Evil starts to fall for Flaky? Things in Happy Tree Town won't be the same. Evil x Flaky. Reveiw! Temporarily accepting OC's
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO FORGIVE ME FORGIVE ME NOT, THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE READER DESCRIPTION IS ADVISED.

CHAPTER 1 THE WARNING SIGNS

Flippy was sleeping, dreaming about his usual dreams unicorns, penguins and all the other frilly stuff. It was only thing he could dream about to keep Evil out of his dreams but somehow he sometimes got in. In flippy's dreams it was the usual but ever since flippy and flaky were boyfriend and girlfriend Evil started to harass flippy in hi dreams even more but it was getting harder and harder to elude Evil's tactics.

FLIPPY'S DREAM

The background was a pink and purple scene, there were rainbows every where and stray unicorns running around and eating the grass "more tea?" The penguin asked. " "Sure" said flippy in a cheerful voice. The penguin gave flippy the tea as he was pouring when a loud thunderclap came, the trees were dying, the unicorns dropped dead, penguins were all hit by bowie knifes and dropped to the ground. It was no doubt that Evil was coming his way. _Why is he here?_ Flippy wondered. Over the horizon Flippy saw Evil flippy and some one else he was dragging with him_ who the hell is that?_ Evil came closer and closer but Flippy didn't back down for two reasons, one he wasn't scared of Evil, and two they're in a dream so flippy can pretty much do anything. Evil was right in front of flippy looking very pissed off. " What the fuck do you want and why are here? Flippy demanded an answer out of evil. "Well since you asked I just wanted to say that I came here with a message, I warned you flippy and now you're going to bear the consequences if you don't listen to me." "Ha listen to you! If I listened to you I'll probably kill everybody in town like ten times over, I'd have no friends, and I wouldn't have a girlfriend!" Flippy said laughing. "well you left me no choice."

Evil flippy pulled the person he was dragging behind his back and her showed her to flippy. "flaky?" He said " Oh she can't hear or see you she's sound asleep" evil said mockingly. "what do you plan to do with her!" Flippy yelled. "What ever I want to do with her" Evil took out his knife and cut off all her spikes. One by one he stabbed it into her body until there were no more spikes soon blood spilled all over grass. "well I think I've done enough damage for one night even I need to sleep." Evil left flippy with the body that was still pouring out blood.

"Ahhh!" flippy woke up, he looked at the time it was 3AM. Flippy looked over to flaky the covers were over her, but then flippy felt the bed getting wet, not with urine but with something a little more thick. He pulled up the cover and almost vomited, He saw the same dead body of flaky from his dreams in his bed. flippy ran to the bathroom and vomited. He turned to mirror and saw Evil's smug reflection staring back at him. _(flippy) why are you doing this to me! Leave me alone !the war is over you id your time now you can leave and go back to hell!(Evil) I thought I told you don't wake me up when I'm sleeping, as gorgeous as I am I still need my sleep, you can't kill someone when your tired(flippy) Cut the shit and answer my questions! Flippy demanded. (evil) oh sorry like you said you're not listening to me so I shouldn't waste my breath talking to you but I will tell you this any person I kill in your dreams will die the same way while they're asleep think off it as a voodoo doll, Goodnight_ Evil's voice faded inside flippy's head.

It was morning,Flippy didn't go back to bed to sleep all night. Flippy took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door, he walked closer to the bed, gulped and pulled up the covers. All flippy saw was flaky sleeping. She tossed and turned and the n shivered flippy blushed for a few seconds he kissed her lips and left the room_ (evil) disgusting! Why did you make you make me kiss her you know I hate tomboys!(flippy) shut up you bastard! You're acting like you kissed he rand of course your going to sat disgusting because your love is killing and raping people you sick fuck! (evil) yeah but I am you and you are me I feel what feel you could be cutting you wrists and I'll still feel that!_ Flippy shook his head violently to the left it knocked evil out _a moment of silence_ flippy said to himself.

Flippy was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs for flaky and himself he took the food and walked into the bedroom, He put the platter on her legs she woke up "Aww is this for me for me?" Flaky said

Flippy nodded "well what about yourself aren't you gonna eat too?" flaky asked "no I'm just having coffee I gotta lay off the fried foods" flippy said. Flippy began to drink his coffee but something was wrong he spit it out onto the floor he looked in the mug, it was nothing but blood flippy looked at it closely, and a reflection of evil fading away, "I warned you" the reflection of evil said as it faded away flippy shrieked. "what's wrong" flaky said looking concerned. "my coffee is blood!" Flippy said franticly "really give that me" flaky took the coffee and drank it "it's coffee flippy" flippy took it back and looked at it, flaky was right it was coffee.

"What's going on flippy ever since you became my boyfriend you've been waking up at night ,shouting in your sleep, and refusing to sleep what's going on?" flaky asked. "Well it's evil again but now he's torturing me with the deaths of my friends and you and he says I have to listen to him or bear the consequences and I'm afraid that he's gonna come after you" flippy answered "okay answer this question: when evil said listen to him did you listen to him or thought it was bad?"

Flippy thought about it for a moment

DAMN I'M NOT THE BEST AT ENDING CHAPTERS LIKE THIS, PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER. NO FLAMES!


	2. AGREEMENT

THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER (YOU'LL BE PLEASED) WOW I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS

CHAPTER 2- AGREEMENT

"Ohh! I'm gonna fail! Tomorrow is my driving test and I don't even know how to drive!" Flaky yelled. "well if you need lessons I can always teach you" flippy said cheerfully as he kissed her cheek. "flippy you're best boyfriend ever! _Oh flippy you're the best boyfriend ever!_ Evil mocked _(flippy) shut up you sick bastard! _

"Ok flaky the most important thing is always wear your seatbelt, second when you're pulling out of the drive way look to see if anything is behind you. Alright flaky put her in reverse and press the gas but not

too much force" Flaky put the car in reverse and pressed on the gas with little pressure. "Good now put it in drive and turn left." Flaky tried to turn left but almost hit the tree. "stop!" flippy yelled.

Flaky was nervous and panicking, instead of hitting the brakes she hit the gas. "flaky hit the brakes!" flippy yelled. "I'm trying nothing's happening! I think someone cut the brake lines!" flaky yelled.

The jeep went down the hill hitting everything in its path. Cuddles was about to cross the street, a car almost hit him. "son of a bitch" he yelled cuddles was about to cross the street again that's when the jeep

hit cuddles sending intestines, guts legs and blood everywhere especially on the window. Flaky screamed ,swerved to the right and hit giggles in the process. "yes!" she said to herself ( she really hates her)

Flaky was actually enjoying the joyride but she was screaming to play it off so flippy wouldn't question why she intentionally kill petunia and giggles. Flaky swerved to the left smashing into disco bear sending his body flying on top of giggle's dead body.

Flaky turned back on track she was headed strait for a daycare, this time she really screamed. The jeep crashed into the left side of the day care killing most of t he babies. There was blood all over the car and baby body parts every where flaky stumbled out the car. She looked at the daycare there were half bodies, bloody bodies, and mutilated bodies lying everywhere.

Flippy stared at all the bodies in shock. His eyes turned yellow, his teeth turned sharp. Flaky saw the transformation and tried to run Evil grabbed her. "there, there I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to come to terms with you. Not understanding what evil flippy meant flaky tried to break free but evil wouldn't let her.

Lifty and shifty were driving down the hill. Evil saw this as an opportunity to get a car. The light turned red evil ran, grabbed lifty and shifty out of the car. Evil flippy threw flaky in and drove the other way back to his house.

Before she knew it flaky was in flippy's bedroom with evil. "flaky, you know I'm short handed around here, I need an extra hand to help me kill and I saw your little joyride today and knew that you would be the right apprentice for me."

Evil began "I don't want to be an apprentice for some green psychotic war veteran!" Flaky said turning her back. "psychotic war veteran? You know you're only insulting

your boyfriend, and beside what kind of girlfriend would you be if I told flippy what to said about him.

I mean he really loves you and it wouldn't be right for you to insult what he's trying to do deal with. "wait a minute so you're saying that if I don't agree to help you on your killing sprees you're going to tell flippy what I said?" flaky said.

"That and I'll take you to the happy tree forest and kill you and you'll never come back!" Evil flippy said to flaky. "so do we have a deal? Evil asked as he turned her face towards his. "well if it means my life then yes, I'll be your assistant, I just hope flippy doesn't know about this"

"Good your first assignment is to bound and gag someone and bring them over here!" Evil said. "you want me tie someone up and bring them over here?" flaky asked timidly. "hmm why don't you bring… petunia over here ." evil said. "are you going to rape her by any chance?" flaky said snickering "maybe or I could use her intestines and choke you!" Evil yelled "now go get the bitch and bring her over her! NOW!" "okay" flaky said like an obedient little girl.

Flaky went in her closet and pulled out hand cuffs and ropes. "why do you have handcuffs in your closet?" Evil asked "just incase flippy gets frisky" she replied. Evil blushed a little but then shook it off "just go already" evil said trying hide his expression.

In twenty minutes flaky was at petunia's house she had the rope and cuffs behind her back in one hand and knocked on the door with another. "Nutty?" she said obviously sounding like she was wasted. She wiped her eyes and saw a clearer image of a red porcupine. "ew what are you doing here?" flaky shrugged her shoulders and punched petunia in her neck leaving her unconscious.

Flaky took the hand cuffs and cuffed petunia's hands and used the rope to tie up her feet. Flaky went to kitchen to look for black garbage bags, she looked every where "why doesn't this prick have garbage bags?" flaky said to herself. Flaky opened the cabinets under the sink and found heavy duty garbage bags "wow heavy duty huh? I'm gonna need it if I gonna carry her around." Flaky stuffed petunia's body in the garbage bag and dragged her out the house.

After ten minutes of carrying petunia's body around, flaky got tired and started to drag the body through the forest. The bag went over pine pricks, rocks, and tree stumps, by the time she was back at flippy's house there was blood on the bottom of the bag.

"satisfied?" Flaky said with and attitude as she dropped the bag in front of evil. Evil opened the bag and pulled her out "Nice, what'd you to her?" "well I punched her neck put hand cuffs on her hands, tied her feet with rope, put her body in a garbage bag, and I dragged it up hill over needles ,tree stumps, and rocks" flaky said. "okay you can leave now" evil said. "don't I get a reward?" flaky asked. "your reward is that you get to live, now be gone!" evil said "and close the door while you're at it!"

Flaky closed the door_ how am I going to explain this flippy_ she thought.

LOL! I LAUGHED WHILE MAKING THIS CHAPTER! WELL COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. NO FLAMES!


	3. independence day carnival

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! (OR IS IT INDEPENDENCE DAY? OH WELL WHO CARES?) THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD VIOLENCE AND CURSING. I'D LIKE TO GIVE CREDIT TO Flipped Out Solider FOR THE EXCELLENT IDEA AND LETTING ME USE HER OC LEAH (OR FLIPLEAH) IN THIS CHAPTER.

It was a nice warm summer evening, Flippy and flaky were walking together and holding hands like any other new couple would do. "Hey flippy you know today's independence day, why don't we go somewhere tonight?" Flaky asked

Cuddles and giggles were walking by, cuddles of course couldn't but hearing flaky's conversation. "Hey if you want somewhere to go why don't you just go to the independence day carnival there will music, rides, games, food, and fireworks!" "yeah it's like a couples only thing" giggles added as she squeezed her arm around cuddles' waist.

"Couples only?!" Flaky said "flippy we could go to the carnival tonight! Think of it as a one month anniversary date just you, me and the fireworks, come on!" she said pulling on flippy's arm. Well I don't know could just stay home and have a nice romantic dinner together, I mean I can never go to a independence day carnival or parade." Flippy said. to flaky. By the look on flaky's face she was disappointed the fact couples go the independence day parade and she and flippy had to stay home like losers.

"Flippy come on, you're not going to flip out, trust me" Flaky reassured. _(evil) Oh we'll see about that porcupine, I have mission for you (flippy) a mission?(evil) uh what? I was just talking to myself! I swear (flippy) better be._

Flippy and flaky were silent as they walked home. "Oh flippy!" a sluttish voice called. "oh no it can't be" flippy said to himself (_evil) oh shit the slut is here I thought I wasted that sorry bitch months ago! (flippy) this is happy tree town you never die_ "who is that" flaky asked "oh that's leah that bitch who insulted you a couple of months back" flippy said "what does she want now?" flaky said to herself. She _probably wants to get in my pants again.(flippy)_

Leah was now behind flippy with a smug smile on her face until she saw flippy's arm around flaky's waist closer to her butt. Her smile was now a devious look. Ignoring it she put her arms around flippy's stomach and said "hey flippy did you miss me?" (she said in a seductive voice) "No I did not miss you, in fact without you my life isn't hell anymore, and maybe if you got a life and a boyfriend you wouldn't be so mean and uptight! So get your damn hands off of me!" Flippy yelled_ (evil) wow I've never seen you be so harsh to girl before (flippy) shut up!_

"Aw flippy don't be that way you're probably mad because I was away for so long, but I can assure you I was not cheating." Leah said getting closer. "Cheating? CHEATING! We weren't even together!"

flippy yelled. "whatever. Anyways I came here to ask you if we could go to the Independence Day carnival together" she said. Flippy sighed and walked away with flaky.. "don't worry flippy you'll around sooner or later, it will not be today and it will not be tomorrow but you will fall for me!" leah yelled after the couple. "And flaky you better hope to god you're not screwing around with my man"

(Time skip 2 hours)

"I can't believe you agreed to going!" flaky said as she hugged flippy. "yeah." Flippy said as if he wasn't happy or just didn't want to go. "Oh flippy be excited! You sound like you never wanted to go to the carnival anyway" she said putting her arms around his neck. "Flippy does this make me look like a tomboy to you? ( Flaky was wearing a blue jeans(-the ones with the holes in them) and a black shit) _(evil) yes it does! He laughed (flippy) well that's one thing I can agree with_.

"Well actually flaky it kinda does." Flippy said nervously. (As if flaky was going to bitch like any girl would if her boyfriend told her she looked like a tomboy.) "Fine I'll wear something girly then" Flaky went into the bathroom and put on a miniskirt and a purple tank top. "does this girly shit look good to you?" she asked "whoa" the only word flippy could find to say. "whatever lets go now!"

Flippy and flaky got into the jeep and drove off. _(evil) an independence day carnival? Sounds like my kind of place to be hehehe (flippy) I swear to god ruin this day and I'll kill you! _ The drive was long and silent. "I hope leah does not fuck things up for us" flippy said as he got out the jeep. "ooohh lets go on that ride!" Flippy and flaky got on the ride. Once the ride started they all shot off at 120 miles per going around in a corkscrew and two more loops, then the rollercoaster went up slowly and took a fast plunge down. Flaky's stomach started to hurt and then she vomited the vomit hit the ground.

Flaky and flippy got off the ride their legs wobbling. "Flippy I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back" Flaky said. "I'll be waiting right here" Flippy called after her.

IN THE BATHROOM

Flaky was in the third bathroom stall when she pulled up her skirt. She dropped her phone, when she bent down to pick it up she saw a unique blue foot _I know that color from somewhere, but where?_ She thought. Flaky walked out the bathroom stall and washed her hands she stopped when she saw a blue bear coming up behind flaky. Flaky stopped and turned around

"Why are you here, did you follow me and flippy?" Flaky said angrily. "Yes but it's totally worth it. You see you and flippy may be together but you don't deserve a guy like flippy!" Leah washed her hands and left "If I see you around flippy ever again I'm gonna murder you like last time!" Leah said as she left the bath room. Flaky turned. "Damn what an annoying bitch!" evil said "how did you get here in the ladies room?" Flaky yelled

"I have a task for you I saw your little run ins with leah and I want you to kill that bitch she's annoying to you and me" Evil said "forget it! I'm not killing in public, on my one month anniversary, or in front of flippy!" flaky yelled. "well unless you want me to kill you then.." evils voice trailed off. "ugghh fine!" Flaky stormed out the bathroom only to find a disturbing scene

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leah was gyrating her hips around flippy who looks extremely pissed off but trying to hold back his anger. Flaky came up behind leah not making a sound (_evil) wow she's learning! _ Flaky tapped leah's shoulder, she turned around only to find flaky's fist meet her jaw. Leah fell to ground, Flaky standing over her. Leah was on the ground looking up at flaky in surprise, soon a large crowd was gathering.

Flaky pulled Leah up by her hair and smashed her head against the wall of a wooden carnival game. Leah's head was bloody from all the splinters flaky dragged leah into the men's bathroom , A fat bear came out clenching his stomach. Once flaky saw this she pushed Leah in the toilet the bear came out. Leah was squirming violently she used her elbow and elbowed flaky. Flaky fell to the ground, But she quickly got up. Leah charged towards flaky but she moved out the way.

Leah landed on the ground flaky grabbed her up looking for and idea to finally kill Leah. She saw 3 fireworks. (the rocket kinds that launch in the air) flaky pushed leah at the tip and duct tapped her to the tip, she lit the string, the rocket took off launching leah in the air. People watched in amazement saying oohh ahh. Body parts and blood were raining. Flaky scooped up the body parts and put it in a bag.

"Flaky! What are you doing !" Flippy yelled. Flaky turned around. "Even though we hate her it doesn't give you the right to kill her like that!" Flippy started laughing "you really are getting brave aren't you" Flippy said as he hugged her. "uh I gotta go to the bathroom again" Flaky went to bathroom.

Flaky looked at herself in the mirror she looked at the blood on her clothes, she washed off her face "am I becoming the next evil?" She said to herself "I think you are" Evil said. "Ahh! How did you flip out and come here so fast?" Flaky asked. "me and flippy have two different bodies" evil said " Now where's the body?" "here it is" Flaky threw the bag to evil. Flaky was about to leave. _How can I continue to do this!? _"Hey have you been dieting? You look a lot skinnier." Evil called after her "very funny dickwad" flaky said. Evil lunged at her with his bowie knife and pressed it towards her neck "if you as so much mention our agreement to flippy I'll kill you… gruesomely in the happy tree forest where you'll never return! Got that!" flaky nodded fearfully and evil got off of her and walked out. _Seriously, how can I continue this?_

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT ESPECIALLY YOU Flipped Out Solider! DON'T FLAME!


	4. Sleeping with the demon

OKAY LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SEX AND VIOLENCE, (BUT NOT THE WHOLE STORY) IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THESE THINGS THEN DON'T READ FURTHER OR FLAME OVER WHAT'S IN THE CHAPTER I WARNED YOU ALREADY

IR YOU ARE STILL READING THIS THAN IT MEANS YOU WANT TO GO ON.

STILL READING?

YOU'RE SURE?

OKAY I WARNED YOU! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

CHAPTER 4- SLEEPING WITH THE DEMON

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Flippy?" flaky said nervously "I have something that I need to tell you" "okay what is it?" Flippy said while he was driving. Flaky paused._ Wait, what if I get killed revealing my secret? _"uh I love you he, he" Flaky said nervously. The drive was long and silent, eventually flaky slept into a very short night mare

DREAM

Flaky was in bed, she woke up and headed towards the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water on her face. She went downstairs to the kitchen and made her breakfast. As she was eating she heard a familiar voice. "Enjoying your breakfast sweet face" Flaky quickly turned around and saw evil, she ran up to her room as quickly as possible. "Open up!" evil shouted as he banged on the door . Flaky heard evil's footsteps turn around and walked away.

Flaky was in the room for hours until her stomach was hurting, she got up and headed for the door when she opened it evil was standing in front of her with a sinister smile on his face. Evil pinned flaky down on the floor " my flaky you look beautiful today" evil teased." "what are you going to do to me? "you know exactly what I'm going to do to you. Screams of pain erupted for her mouth.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Flaky! Flaky!" flippy yelled as he shook her but she wasn't waking up. Flippy took her up and carried her up the stairs. (evil ) _Shouldn't you put her in her night clothes or something? ( flippy) SHUT THE HELL UP! You Sick fuck you just want to get in her pants! (evil) hey I'm just _saying Evil's voice faded in flippy's head.

Flippy got into bed with flaky and they went to sleep. "Something's going on between evil and flaky" flippy yawned and went to sleep. The next morning flaky was up bright and early cleaning the house. after 3 hours of cleaning she wanted to take a seat. Flaky wasn't looking at what she was doing, she sat down. "Hey do you mind" flaky jumped up realizing evil was sitting on the chair.

"Why are you here?" Flaky asked. "Well since you asked I don't have a task for you, but I just came here to give a you a little treat" Evil said as he got up "I want to take you out tonight. _is he serious? he wants to take me out?_ "Um listen I can't go out with you flippy is my boyfriend," Evil sighed and pulled out his bowie knife ether go out with me or I kill you".

Flaky had no choice but to go. While she was dressing in her room she turned around to see evil on her bed. "What the hell get out of here I'm changing!" "quit your yelling flippy does this all the time and you don't notice it, and besides I'm technically your boyfriend."

"uggh, what the fuck is that you're wearing?" evil said "can't you wear a skirt for once? If I'm going to be seen with you, you might at as well look good" "flaky went back in the bathroom and put on a black mini dress. "Is this good enough?" "Uh..uh yeah" Evil stuttered.

(time skip 2 hours)

Evil and Flaky were walking towards the front door "Wait! I can't do it I'm killing any one and I'm not going inside so just take me home!" flaky said. Evil turned around and dragged flaky out of view, he pulled out his bowie knife and slit one of her wrists. "ow!" she cried. "Resist me and I'll kill you, permanently! No go inside, and by the way, just because I'm being nice it doesn't mean you're not killing any body." Evil scolded.

"Flaky was walking to the front door when she saw a shocking scene leah was the waitress. "fuck!" That butch always follows me around, damn stalker." Evil said to himself. "well maybe no one will notice us." Flaky said nervously. The walked in the restaurant to together like a couple, all eyes were on them mutters and whispers were heard through out the place. "I feel embarrassed" flaky whispered to evil. "I'll handle this" he whispered back "What are you sorry asses starin' at! Get back to your worthless lives!" evil yelled. Every one turned around and continued their conversations.

"Hi I'm giggles I'll show you to your table." The pink chipmunk said nervously. Leah was wading one of the other tables when she saw flippy(that's what she thought) and flaky sitting together, leah got so mad she crushed her book almost making break in two. She saw toothy heading over to the table she ran over to the table and knocked toothy to the side sending him crashing into another waiter holding two hot bowls of soup the soup landed on cuddles' head making his face bleed.

"You know you little ugly bitch, you shouldn't have come here! And I know you'll try to kill me so I came prepared. Any ways what you maggots, except for you evil like to order?" "Yeah uh, I'd like to order your death and your severed head on the platter!" Flaky said feeling proud. Hearing this, leah jumped on flaky and pulled out a knife she held it up and brought it down to her neck evil put his arm in the way, the tip of the knife was through the other side of his arm Evil grunted and punched leah in the jaw making her fall down.

Evil picked her up and dragged her In the kitchen, with so many deadly items he wanted to make her death slow and painful. He saw a sink full of hot water her pushed her face in it she scream and struggled to break free but evil was too strong. He finally pulled her up he took up a jagged steak knife and started to cut of Leah's arm slowly she screamed as blood dripped on the floor. He pulled out his bowie knife and carved his name in her stomach.

Evil saw a cabinet, he pulled out salt and dumped it on her eyes and cuts burning everything. Finally he reached for the clever and chopped leah's head clean off. He put leah's head on a silver platter and put a cover on it Evil walked out the kitchen and put the platter on the table. Flaky looked at the platter then at evil she opened it and screamed, not in fear but in joy "come on let's leave" Evil and Flaky walked out together, but something felt different instead of forcing flaky, out evil had his hand around flaky's waist.

OUTSIDE THE RESTAURANT

"It was really sweet what you did, you saved my life" Flaky said timidly and looking at the ground, "so should we just go home and forget all this ever happened?" flaky asked "nope I did something nice for you now you'll do something nice for me" evil said. "Fine what do you want" Flaky said fearing the worst. "I want you" Evil said in a low voice. He pushed flaky against the jeep kissing her slowly a nd passionately. Flaky was realized something_ wait how come I'm not resisting his touches, do I want this? Or do I just love evil? _

Flaky ignored the thoughts. Evil started to run his hands up her dress. Flaky moaned in satisfaction. Evil kissed her neck going always down… Flaky pushed evil off of her and opened the door and threw evil in the back seat evil pulled flaky on top of him and started to move her up and down…Flaky's moans became oohs and ahs._ Wait a minute what the hell am I doing? I love the real flippy not evil if flippy knew about this he'd never want me!_

It was morning, the smell of late night sex and blood (from leah's head on the platter) lingered through the air flaky woke up only to find that she was still in the jeep_ oh shit! Flippy didn't go out with me last night and now he's gonna question what I did. No worries I can just drive home, but wait I cant drive and if I try I might crash and flippy will wake up any way_ Flaky thought. Flippy started to wake up flaky saw his eyes as one opened they were black pac man eyes.

"Flaky why are we in the jeep and what smells like that?" Flippy said as his vision became clearer. Flippy around the car "why is my shirt unbuttoned, why does it smell like blood in here and why is there a severed head of leah in the front seat!" flippy yelled "unless you and evil did something…" "no it's not like that, well you see…"

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! DON'T FLAME OVER THIS, IT WAS A SUGGESTION, AND I'D LIKE TO THANK Flipped Out Solider FOR HER OC LEAH PLEASE COMMENT ON THE STORY OR THIS CHAPTER!

.


	5. tell me

OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 6! THIS IS RATED T FOR CURSING AND VIOLENCE

CHAPTER5- TELL ME (THIS IS GONNA GET KINDA DISTURBING)

It was a long and silent drive home, "why was the head in the car ?" Flippy asked sternly. "I told you that a million times! You flipped out evil dragged to a place, and then he was showing me the death of all my friends, and if I were to close my eyes, I would be cut or harmed" Flaky said to sound convincing with her tears. "Okay what did he do to you?" Flippy said as his voice calmed down. "Okay I closed my eyes the first time he cut my wrist the second time and then… then h-he raped me!"

Flaky said crying _Jesus Christ I hope he's buying this as much as I think he is_ Flaky thought. The drive suddenly went silent. Flippy was looking the most worried having different questions race through his mind._ Would flaky cheat on me? Why? Especially with evil? What was she doing with him? Does she love him? Does she still love me? Do I satisfy her?_ All the questions seemed to race around an oval track in his mind. "Flippy do you believe me?" flaky asked as she was taking one of flippy's paw in her hand. "well yes" Flippy said nervously. Flaky gave a thank god sigh in relief

(Time Skip- 1 hour))

Flaky got out of the car and opened the door with flippy right behind her. She closed the door and ran upstairs to their bedroom bath room "Where you running off to?" Flippy called after her. "bathroom!" Flaky called out. Flaky was in the bathroom. "come on evil where are you, this time we really need to talk" Flaky said nervously to herself "I heard my name!" Evil said as flaky turned around. "Listen I just want to tell you that whatever flippy accuses you off go along with it! And uh, I also wanted to tell you that what happened last night was a huge accident and that I don't feel that way for you and-"

Evil's lips met her in a 10 second kiss, flaky's eyes were wide open in shock. "You talk to much." Evil said as he pulled away, he then returned to the dark shadows that he came from._ Why is he doing this to me! For all I know he's probably doing this to make my life hell with flippy. _Flaky thought. Flaky got out of the bathroom and went to her drawers, she put on a black satin night gown and went to bed with flippy. "I love you flippy" Flaky said as she kissed him, but flippy didn't kiss back.

"Okay what the hell is wrong with you, I say I love you , I kiss you, and I do everything for you and the one time you think something is wrong it's always the silent treatment for me, I know something's on your mind so just come clean and tell me now!" Flaky demanded. "Do you love me?" Flippy said coldly while he sat up in his bed.

Flaky looked at him in utter dumbness. "Of course I love you ! It's the reason why we are together and I'll never do anything to jeopardize our relationship!" Flaky said. Flippy thought about what flaky said for a few moments. "Goodnight." Flippy said coldly and laid down.

Flippy turned in his sleep, putting his arms around flaky like she was a teddy bear. Flaky felt that that was her reassurance. The night seemed long and endless both flippy and flaky were tossing and turning in their sleep especially Flaky.

DREAM ( A very short one)

Flaky was in a large bubble reviewing all the points in her life, she went to twenty years old, she saw the vision of her twenty year old counter part. _No way, this isn't going to happening! _she yelled. She saw herself living with evil, and doing everything she and flippy did throughout the course of their one year relation ship. They shared a bed, had sex, went place on every other night and so on. Flaky's face turned slightly green, she vomited in the bubble._ Oh my god I'm going to be with evil in a week after my twentieth birthday! That's two weeks_! Flaky thought.

"Ughh you might wanna watch were you vomit." Evil said disgusted. "You! Why are you here! Why do you come my dreams! Why are we living together!" Flaky yelled. "Just think of it as a premonition he he he" Evil faded slowly.

"Ahhh!" Flaky screamed as she got up. She looked at flippy who was sound asleep. Flaky cuddled up against flippy who hugged her tighter, Flaky had a feeling that evil was invading flippy's dreams also. She looked at the clock, it was 4:00 am flaky fell back to an uneasy sleep.

(Time Skip- 6 hours)

It way finally day, the only place the couple could escape their nightmares. The rays of sun lazily crept up on flaky who yawned and woke up she looked to her left to see flippy up. "what are you doing up so early at 7:00 am?" flaky said yawning, "It's 10:00 am" Flippy said. Flaky yawned and snuggled next to Flippy, Flippy grabbed her up and hugged her and kissed her head. _What kind of realization dream did he have? _Flaky thought.

Flaky got up and went to bathroom, she washed her face and hands, she turned around and was met by evil who was sitting on the toilet lid "I have a special task for you, I want you and me to go to the skate board store, not to shop but to kill" (evil got the idea from her diary because it says that she loves to skate board)

"I can't go with you! I was planning on spending the day with flippy!" flaky whisper yelled "Oh well tell flippy that you're going skate boarding with cuddles and going shopping all day" evil whispered back. "What! I can't lie to flippy, I can't keep sneaking around with you and I can't spend that much time with you!" Flaky whispered yelled, but this time it was much louder.

Evil grabbed flaky so close to him, So close, that flaky could feel every single detail of his body ( even his…) Evil kissed flaky for 5 seconds to make her shut up. Flaky gave him a why the hell did you do that look. Evil snarled at her and pointed at the door. (flippy was outside the door listening to the conversation,

Fortunately he didn't hear about the mission. he even heard the kiss. One tear came from his eye) Flippy saw flaky's foot steps headed for the door. Flippy ran and jumped on the bed and started to flip through the tv channels as if nothing was wrong.

Flaky walked out, obviously looking nervous. She looked back at the bathroom to see evil mouth out the words "tell him" Flaky sighed a I'm gonna regret this sigh. "Um flippy, I know we have plans today…but uh, I have to go skateboarding with cuddles today, I totally forgot so.. yeah I'm gonna go know."

Flaky said while her legs were shaking. Flippy could tell she was lying. "I didn't know you liked skateboarding "Flippy asked. "well yes in fact before we were together we used to skate board" Flaky said. "Right, and if I ask cuddles, he won't tell me otherwise?" Flippy said suspiciously. "Yep, so I gotta go" Flaky ran downstairs and changed.

Flaky was met by evil at the door, "alright flippy has a tool shed loaded with guns so this'll be easy killings" evil said as they left .Flaky looked above to see if the windows were opened, unfortunately, there were, it was flippy's window. Flaky grabbed evil and pulled his back against the wall she told him to look up.

In no time they were in front of the tool shed "Shit it's locked" Flaky said. Evil came up and popped the lock. "easy now come on" Evil and flaky were in the shed. "We can't take more than two guns or else flippy would find out" Flaky said sounding scared. "fine" Evil said sounding irritated. He grabbed two automatic guns.

"You know how to use this?" Evil said giving the M4 to flaky. "Yeah, I used to do target practice guns"

(Time skip 35 minutes)

"Why are we going through the forest?" Flaky said "Because we can't be seen and I don't the jeep so we have to walk." Evil said. After another 15 minutes of walking flaky spotted the first sight of the city and the skateboard store. In no time they were in front of the store, Flaky kicked open the door and pointed the guns at everyone. Immediately everybody got down with their hands on their hands "you take the first five rows, and I'll take the others" Evil whispered.

Flaky shot at petunia, sending brain chunks every were, she turned to giggles who was in one the aisles, flaky rolled a skate board to the front giggles ran up to the skate board flaky put the gun to her head "please don't kill me!" giggles pleaded. But flaky unmercifully shot her head. She turned to toothy who was hiding in the pile of skate boards. Flaky shot randomly at the pile after two seconds, there was a pool of blood leaking from the pile.

Flaky turned to lumpy who was about to tackle her, she moved out the way she pulled the trigger at lumpy's head but it simply gave a click "Shit!" flaky said to herself she grabbed a skate board and broke it in half leaving jagged splintery edges. She cried a little and started to stab lumpy's neck repeatedly until his head was jaggedly severed. Flaky got up and looked at the carnage she vomited and started to so sob. Evil grabbed flaky's arm and ran out the store.

After running heavily up hill for 10 minutes they were both exhausted and collapsed in the dirt "wasn't that fun?" Evil said panting. "fun? FUN?! You made me kill my friends.. with guns!" Flaky said sobbing in her hands. "Why do you do this to me?" Flaky cried in a muffled voice. Evil got up and sat next to her "Don't worry after a 2 weeks you'll get used to this and me" Evil hissed in her left ear. Evil got up and started walking_ I'll get used to killing and evil? _Flaky thought puzzled.

"wait!" Flaky called after evil " I can't go in the house with blood all over what's the excuse this time?" "simple cuddles got into a skateboard accident and then the blood splat all over you" Evil said cleverly. "oh and I got something for you' Evil pulled out a brand new skate board (that he stole) "how did you know my other skateboard was broken?" Flaky asked. "eh it just occurred to me" evil said (flaky blushed a little) _wow for some reason I can't identify a part of me likes a part of him_

(Time skip 5 hours)

Flaky opened the door with the key but as she turned the key the door was opened by flippy who was extremely mad. "Oh hi flippy" Flaky said in a flirty voice. "you were gone for six hours what the hell were you doing you said three hours! And why is there blood on you!" "Well you see.. cuddles had little accident then the blood splat on me.. oh and I had to take cuddles to the hospital." Flaky said with a I hope you're buying this as much as I am smile. "yeah" Flippy said in a suspicious way.

Flaky went o the bath room to wipe the blood off. She stared in the mirror to see her bloody image _I can't do this forever I have to stop this before it gets out of hand._

WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! DIDN'T LIKE, THEN DON'T FLAME! PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY


	6. book of secrets

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER OF HOSTAGE!! (THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA WEIRD IF YA ASK ME)

CHAPTER 6- SECRETS REVEALED

"Ahhhh! Please don't touch me! I don't like you" Flaky yelled in her sleep. The lights came on. "Flaky, Flaky, get up" Flippy said as he shook flaky but instead flaky punched flippy in his nose as she yelled "get away from me!" Flippy fell back with his heart shaped nose bleeding. Flippy got up, went to the kitchen and got icy cold water. He ran back to his bedroom and saw flaky. Flaky was gesturing running moves in her sleep.

He threw the icy cold water on her face, Flaky sprang up and screamed. Flippy got in the bed with her. "Alright flaky something's going on and you are not going back to sleep until I get the real truthful answer. _(evil) don't tell him flaky or else it's your head (Flaky) when did you get inside my thoughts?_

_(evil) don't worry about that_ "Well you see, I've been having some night mares about my abusive father, you see uh.. he used to call me a slut a whore, and a bitch, one day he got so stinking' drunk he tried to rape me, and then he said if I told anyone he would kill me" She said sobbing.

_Jeez I hope he's buying this as much as I am he may be smart but he's totally oblivious to anything when I cry_ Flaky thought. "Right…..I'll give you the number to my therapist tomorrow" Flippy said as he went back to sleep.

It was day and there was so much to do, the house needed renovating, the leak in the pipe needed fixing, there was a spot on the roof where part of the foundation was missing and every time it would rain, It would leak. "Alright flaky some of my relatives are coming so me and you need to spread out and get all the supplies" flippy said putting on his usual army fatigues.

Flaky went to the bathroom and washed her face. "well you look rested" Evil hissed in flaky's ears (even though she doesn't have any) Flaky turned around and was about to scream until evil covered her mouth. Flaky then let out a muffled scream. " shhhhh you don't want flippy to find out do?"

Evil said as he ran his bowie knife down her face and to her neck. "You see I couldn't help hear that the house needs renovating and it happens to be that you have to go the hardware store, what I had in mind was that we should go steal all the nail guns and kill everybody, think of it as a live target practice."

"uh..um you see I can't because…" Flaky was trying to find an excuse before she cut herself off . "Because.." Evil said as if he was getting irritated. "Because, all the other tree friends are gonna know what I did to them and they might confront me or tell flippy" Flaky said nervously and timidly. Evil froze for a few seconds. "You know what, fine I'm giving you a day off, but don't expect any thing to be just fine when you get home porcupine" Evil snarled as he returned to the shadows.

"Flaky come on get down here we don't have all day!" Flippy called from downstairs. Flaky ran from the bath room and went down stairs.

(Time Skip 1 hour)

"Damn it! What's around here that I can do?" Evil said walking aimlessly around the house. "I cant kill any one in town because those two lovers are gonna possibly catch me in the act, I can't do anything entertaining around here!"

Evil went to the living and sat down "let's see what's on tv" Evil put his feet on the coffee table and turned on the tv. _(TV announcer) And now back to Days of Our Lives on the soap channel_ "Ughh damn it flaky! Why do you people watch this crap, there's no killings on this channel!" Evil flipped through all the channels _(tv announcer) and now back to dude where's my car? _"Ahhhh!" Evil slammed the remote down on the coffee table

"There's nothing on this stupid piece of shit!" Evil's voice got calmer. "Maybe I'll just read something" He got up and went up to flippy and flaky's bedroom. Evil went upstairs and went through all the draws. "clothes, clothes, clothes, condom? Ew! It's out of the wrapper!" Evil kicked the draw closed and went through Flaky's drawers he pulled a pair of jeans up and saw a red fuzzy book that said "My Life: Past to Present.

"Oh this will be interesting!" Evil closed the draw and sat down. "Lets see" he said as he flipped through the pages. "past life, past life, past life, past life, Ah ha! Present!

_July 2__nd__ 2009_

_Evil paid me an unexpected visit today… He told me that I have to be his apprentice and I can't do it! I'm so scared I can't kill any body I've never killed any one and if I don't do it I'll be killed in the happy tree forest and I'll never come back! If I do this flippy would hate me for ever and I cant let that happen! Why did I come to happy tree town anyway?_

_July 5__th__ 2009 12:34 am_

_Flippy and I just came back from the fourth of july carnival… I had to kill that bitch leah or else I would've been dead. But the good thing is that I wasted that sorry bitch on the fire crackers making her body parts drop and blood rain all over the place! I just had to lie to flippy and give him a false sob story, sheesh, for a guy like him he's pretty easy fool when it comes to me! I just hope that stupid prick evil doesn't fuck things up for me or else my relationship with me and flippy is screwed!_

_July 7__th__ 2009_

_Ohhh… my head hurts and now flippy is cross examining me every time I go out! But the real thing I'm mad about is about last night. Evil wanted to take me out to dinner? Me! Of all people and then he actually did something nice for me, he saved my life and killed Leah! But then things got out of hand, he said I should do something nice for him in return, then he says he wants me and after that we end up having sex in the car?? And I let the bastard touch me like that and lick me!? Eww that was appalling!(But I have to admit flippy never did me that .) what am I saying! It's obvious that the stupid prick is trying to fuck up my relationship again._

Evil closed the diary "I'm a stupid prick? Well I'll show her. Maybe I should up the anti (is that how they say it?)

It was 9:00 o'clock Evil heard the sound of jingling keys and bags rustling at the door, he ran upstairs and went to the drawers he fixed everything back the way it's supposed to be, He intentionally left flaky's diary half sticking out under the pillows. He quickly returned to the shadows waiting and watching.

"Alright flaky put the stuff down right here." Flippy said as they walked into the bedroom.

After every thing was unpacked and settled flippy was as usual, in the bed flipping through the tv channels while flaky was in the shower. Flippy rolled his head over and felt some thing hard he took the diary from under the pillow_ flaky's diary?_ Flippy was about to open it and read it_ No I can't, I'm not reading her diary. (*) (devil side) come on flippy you'll find out what she's hiding! (angel) No don't do it flippy! A diary is a sacred book where a girl can express herself without the fear of anybody knowing!_

Without hesitation, Flippy open the book to it's marked page (the one evil made at the beginning of "present") He read the entries: (you don't have to read it)

_July 2__nd__ 2009_

_Evil paid me an unexpected visit today… He told me that I have to be his apprentice and I can't do it! I'm so scared I can't kill any body I've never killed any one and if I don't do it I'll be killed in the happy tree forest and I'll never come back! If I do this flippy would hate me for ever and I cant let that happen! Why did I come to happy tree town anyway?_

_July 5__th__ 2009 12:34 am_

_Flippy and I just came back from the fourth of july carnival… I had to kill that bitch leah or else I would've been dead. But the good thing is that I wasted that sorry bitch on the fire crackers making her body parts drop and blood rain all over the place! I just had to lie to flippy and give him a false sob story, sheesh, for a guy like him he's pretty easy fool when it comes to me! I just hope that stupid prick evil doesn't fuck things up for me or else my relationship with me and flippy is screwed!_

_July 7__th__ 2009_

_Ohhh… my head hurts and now flippy is cross examining me every time I go out! But the real thing I'm mad about is about last night. Evil wanted to take me out to dinner? Me! Of all people and then he actually did something nice for me, he saved my life and killed Leah! But then things got out of hand, he said I should do something nice for him in return, then he says he wants me and after that we end up having sex in the car?? And I let the bastard touch me like that and lick me!? Eww that was appalling!(But I have to admit flippy never did me that .) what am I saying! It's obvious that the stupid prick is trying to fuck up my relationship again._

"Oh my god!" Were the only words that managed to escape flippy's frozen mouth. Flaky walked out the bathroom feeling clean and fresh until she was met by flippy with anger and tears in his eyes.

WELL I HOP YOU LIKED IT! IT'S MY FAVORITE CLIFFHANGER BTW CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ARE GONNA GET HEARTBREAKING I'M JUST WARNING YOU NOW.

(*) what I meant by the devil side and the angel side was that in conflicting decisions the devil is on one shoulder and the angel is to the other lol I love when that happens.


	7. REJECTION

THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THE VERY BEST OF MY WORK BUT, IT'S GROWING ON ME, (NOT ONE OF THE LONGEST IF YOU ASK ME) ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 7- REJECTED

_Previously on HOSTAGE: A second strike novel_

Without hesitation, Flippy open the book to it's marked page (the one evil made at the beginning of "present") He read the entries: (you don't have to read it)

_July 2__nd__ 2009_

_Evil paid me an unexpected visit today… He told me that I have to be his apprentice and I can't do it! I'm so scared I can't kill any body I've never killed any one and if I don't do it I'll be killed in the happy tree forest and I'll never come back! If I do this flippy would hate me for ever and I cant let that happen! Why did I come to happy tree town anyway?_

_July 5__th__ 2009 12:34 am_

_Flippy and I just came back from the fourth of july carnival… I had to kill that bitch leah or else I would've been dead. But the good thing is that I wasted that sorry bitch on the fire crackers making her body parts drop and blood rain all over the place! I just had to lie to flippy and give him a false sob story, sheesh, for a guy like him he's pretty easy fool when it comes to me! I just hope that stupid prick evil doesn't fuck things up for me or else my relationship with me and flippy is screwed!_

_July 7__th__ 2009_

_Ohhh… my head hurts and now flippy is cross examining me every time I go out! But the real thing I'm mad about is about last night. Evil wanted to take me out to dinner? Me! Of all people and then he actually did something nice for me, he saved my life and killed Leah! But then things got out of hand, he said I should do something nice for him in return, then he says he wants me and after that we end up having sex in the car?? And I let the bastard touch me like that and lick me!? Eww that was appalling!(But I have to admit flippy never did me that .) what am I saying! It's obvious that the stupid prick is trying to fuck up my relationship again._

"Oh my god!" Were the only words that managed to escape flippy's frozen mouth. Flaky walked out the bathroom feeling clean and fresh until she was met by flippy with anger and tears in his eyes.

"Oh hi flippy!" Flaky said in a peppy way but still at the same time nervous about what flippy has to say. "How long?" Flippy said coldly. "How long what?" Flaky said back. "How long were you doing this? And when were you planning on telling me!" Flippy yelled hysterically . _What is he talking about?_

"What are you talking about?" Flippy threw the diary at flaky's head causing her to fall. She looked up at flippy and then her diary._ Oh shit I'm screwed now I can't believe he would read the one thing where I keep my secrets!_

"Flippy this is not what it looks like, you see I'm-" "You're a whore!" Flippy managed to yell. _What? _Flaky thought. Her world began to crumple before her eyes Soon, she heard the sound of glass shattering, She looked to the side of the room and saw flippy breaking and smashing every photo together. She heard him ranting and raving and yelling out hurtful words.

"So you can cook your own dam breakfast! Make your own damn dinner and live by your fucking self!" Flippy threw a glass jar that almost nailed flaky right in the face. She ran out the room and into the kitchen downstairs, she saw a big table and swiftly slid under the table for cover. In the distance, she heard all her stuff being thrown down stairs and more things.

_What the hell! Why would he read my diary? Why was my diary under his pillow? And more importantly who did this? Hmph, as if I already know it's obvious Evil set this up since the beginning, but why would he screw up my relation ship? Is it because he doesn't want me around flippy? Or is it because he just wants? Oh snap out of it flaky, why should I be thinking about these questions in a moment where flippy would just try to kill me?_

Flaky began crying, the tears ran down her cheeks and dripped on the floor. "Shh, there, there, my little princess everything will be just fine" Evil said while rubbing her back. Flaky turned around and gaped. "Get your perverted hands off of me! Why? Why would you ruin my life my life like this!

All I wanted was to have a loving family, a loving husband to see every night, and a family of my own!" Flaky sobbed. At this point Evil felt like he had done wrong(even though he never wants to admit it)

Evil pulled Flaky close to him and let her cry on his army jacket. Tears slowly soaked the jacket and then his skin. _Why am I feeling sorry for this porcupine girl? This is what I wanted to do, Screw with flippy's and flaky's relationship and then toy with their lives, no love, no marriage, just good old fashioned sick ways._

Flippy was now coming down the stairs, the sound of deranged yelling and still somehow, the breaking of glass and ceramic material was even louder. Evil pulled flaky off of him and covered her mouth which would be an easy target to be if she was still crying. Flippy somehow walked past the table and into the dining room. He flipped over the table, and ran to the shelves, he swept the glass dining set that flaky gave him for his birthday off the shelves.

"Flaky you have to get out of here, I have a feeling flippy's gonna get so mad and actually kill you! Evil whisper-shouted. Flaky nodded and started to crawl away from the table, as she was about to leave Evil called out her name, Flaky turned around to evil, who surprisingly didn't look so evil.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips for a few seconds and then let go_ What the hell? Why does he keep doing that me? What, does he love or some thing _Flaky thought. "Now leave!" Evil scolded. "I'll keep flippy buy, fortunately, he won't be that insane to start looking for you to the extent where he's gonna hint you down." It was a good thing flaky was red or else Evil would have saw her turning a very bright red color.

Flaky crawled from underneath the table and saw the door. To her vision it was a golden door of freedom. She looked left then right, as she put one paw in front of her, a green foot stomped in that direction, flaky pulled her hand back trying not to scream.

Suddenly the table flipped over. Evil lunged at flippy tackling him, "Run Flaky!" Evil yelled while he struggled to keep flippy down. Flaky darted towards the door, she looked back to see the two counter parts of flippy fighting.

Flaky watched Evil pulled out a bowie knife and brung it down to flippy's chest, but in the knick of time flippy caught evil's arm. Flaky slammed the door, she couldn't stand to see evil hurt or fight with flippy any longer.

Flaky walked the dark lonely streets of happy tree town, she was alone, tired, hungry, desperate for a place to stay, clothes, food, but most of all she was desperate for her old life, the life she had where flippy stood by her thick and thin. Flaky heard a thunderclap._ As if my life couldn't any worse! After a traumatizing incident like that it has to rain, and on top of that, I have nothing but bath towel wrapped around me! It's no use yelling at myself,_

_If I'm going to survive for the time being I have to find a place to stay, oh but who would want me living in their home. They might probably think I'm some sort of homicidal maniac, and rumor is probably spreading that I killed 8 people._

Flaky walked down the path to cuddles' house, She walked up the driveway and up a small hill DING DONG! Flaky rang the door bell. At first no one answered, but then flaky listened closely. The sound of muffled and confused whispers were heard. Flaky recognized one of the voices. It was cuddles, giggles and toothy (what the hell where they doing crammed at cuddles house?) Cuddles opened the door with a wide smile on his face.

Soon the smile faded into a frown. "what are you doing here? What! You've come to kill me and my girlfriend?" Cuddles said with a pissy attitude. "No! I didn't come to kill you, in fact I wondered if I could come inside." Flaky said shivering. "Really well… TOUGH LUCK!" Giggles yelled as she came up under cuddles' shoulder. Giggles slammed the door in flaky's face, cutting off the warm heat from the fireplace that she felt when the door opened.

Flaky walked down the road to an abandoned warehouse she tried to break one of the windows, "Hey you little bitch someone lives here!" Flaky quickly turned around to see who the voice belonged to, it was a green raccoon wearing a fedora. "Shifty?" Flaky said surprised. "you guys live in this abandoned warehouse?" flaky asked dumbfounded.

"Yes we do, and right now your trespassing, I'll give you to the count of ten to haul your dirty, good for nuttin' carcass off my property, or I'll pump your guts full of lead! One.. two… TEN!" Shifty fired his gun at flaky making her run for the forest at lightning speed.

Flaky ran down the forest path (the same one she used to kill people at the skate board store) Flaky sat under the huge oak tree sobbing. Drops of rainwater soaked her head and dripped down her quills.

Soon her towel was getting wet and she started to sneeze. A strong toned arm wrapped around her shoulder. She looked to her left to see evil with blood stains on his jacket " Don't cry princess" He said wiping away her tears "How can't I cry? I have no clothes, no money, no place to stay, and I don't have flippy!" Flaky cried in a low sad voice.

"Don't worry you can stay at my place, but it comes with a cost, you're with me on demand day or night," Evil hissed in her ear._ On demand? That can only spell t-r-o-u-b-l-e but I have to. I can't live like this _ Flaky thought. Evil took off his beret revealing neatly kept green hair, he put the hat the hat on flaky. " I don't want you getting sick" Flaky blushed insanely bright red, evil turned his head and noticed her cheeks, he almost blushed too evil helped flaky up and carried her down the path. "My house isn't that far from here."

In about twenty minutes Evil was in front of the door fumbling with the keys. Once the door opened he laid flaky down on the couch and set fired to the fire place. "If you don 't mind me asking, where did you find the time or money to buy such a nice house?" flaky asked. Evil sat down next to flaky. "Got wasted, bought a house after I was done killing and eating cuddles, you'd be surprised what I do when I'm not terrorizing flippy or killing people.

Flaky yawned and put her head on evil's shoulder. _Maybe he's not so evil after all… _Those were the last thoughts before she slipped into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile flippy was in his love-wrecked home. He slid down the wall, blood oozing from his stomach. Flippy's face grew pale as he slipped into unconsciousness _I'm sorry flaky _

WELL HOPE YOU LIKED! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON EACH CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. PLEASE EVIL'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!


	8. pick and choose

HERE'S CHAPTER 8!

CHAPTER 8 – PICK AND CHOOSE

It was morning, the rays of sun pierced through the dark depressing curtains and somehow shone on her red face. She yawned and tossed and turned then woke up. _When did I get in a bed? Why is he next to me… did we just…? _

Evil turned around and put his arms around her in his sleep. "What the hell!" Evil woke up next to her. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. "This is wrong! What I'm doing is wrong !" Flaky said nervously but in a high pitched voice.

She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what's to come. Evil pushed flaky off the bed and pushed her on the wall with his knife pressed against her neck. "Listen here you little porcupine bitch! You live with me, you do what I say, I force you to kill and you obey, it's simple for even for you to understand!" Evil dropped flaky to the floor where she laid curled up in a ball crying._ This isn't how I want to l live my life my life being scared and abused!_

Evil bent down next to flaky and whispered in her ear (Even if she doesn't have any) "I'll tell you what since I was so mean to you I'll give you a privilege, Were going to do target practice today, you pick five people to bring here and I'll choose how you kill them. Fair enough?" "Y-yes" Flaky said timidly.

(Time skip – 2 hours)

"So who do you want to kill?" Evil said looking at her with his piercing green eyes. "Nobody" She muttered underneath her breath. Evils ear twitched and he turned around with a bowie knife pressing against her neck. "What did you say?!" Evil said pressing the knife against her neck, but this time he pressed it so hard her neck was bleeding (But he was smarter he didn't want to kill his apprentice) "N-nothing sir" Flaky said crying a little bit.

"Good, now eat your god damn breakfast and bring those five fluffy bastards over here, I can't come because I have some un finished business to take care of." Evil got up and headed towards the door. "Wha-what kind of business?" Flaky choked out.

"Just business" Evil said sternly. "By the time I get back here those five bastards better be tied up and In the garage, don't let them see where going blindfold em' and don't think because I'm gone it doesn't mean I can't see you!"

"Flaky took two more sips of her coffee. _I can't believe I'm killing my friends just so I can live my worthless life, I can't believe I'm letting him dominate me, telling me who to kill, how I should kill them, and I can't believe I'm living with him! _

Flaky snapped out of her thoughts and went to the bathroom _I have to admit this place looks a hell of a lot better than flippy's army bunker!_ Flaky put on army camouflage pants, camouflage shirt, and camouflage boots.

She walked out the bath room and went into the garage. She opened the door (the living room door leads to the garage) and quickly covered her mouth and her nose. _ Jesus Christ! What the hell is that smell! It smells like a bunch of dying animals who haven't taken a bath in years!_

Flaky flicked on the lights, "Oh my god" There were the dead bodies of nearly all the most brutal executional style killings he ever did. Flaky took off her head band and tied it around her nose and mouth. Flaky tried to step over the nasty looking bodies with their brains blown out. She grabbed one sword and one gun_ I wish I could kill myself and get rid of all the pain in my life _Flaky turned the lights off and left.

30 minutes later after going back for 5 blind folds, flaky was walking along the wooded trail. "Let's see if I'm gonna choose five people I should at least choose the one s that were mean to me or denied me in my time of need. Flaky was walking until she heard a noise, quickly she jumped into the bushes and peered her head out to see who was coming her way. She heard the greedy laughing of the two kleptomaniac raccoons.

"If there were ever a time to tranquilize somebody it be now" Flaky took out the tube straw and a tranquilizer dart. She aimed for shifty's neck knowing that that's his weak spot. Flaky shot his at his neck making him fall to the ground lifty saw his older brother fall down with the dart on his neck. Lifty pulled out his gun and pointed it to the direction it came from. "Alright I know you're there! So come out and maybe I won't kill you gruesomely! Lifty said pointing the gun around.

Flaky waited until lifty turned around, then she shot a tranquilizer dart on Lifty's arm making him fall on top of shifty. Flaky came out from the bushes and slid down the hill to were the bodies are. She blind folded the two raccoon brothers, tied their feet together, and tied their arms around their backs. She tried to drag the bodies uphill to a secret hiding place she discovered when flippy flipped out a few years back.

"What do these raccoons eat?" Flaky said to herself while dragging the bodies uphill. By the time 15 minutes passed flaky had successfully dragged the raccoon brothers up the hill, but their bodies were bloody and scraped because she intentionally dragged them over rocks and pine needles. Flaky dumped the bodies in her secret hiding spot and covered the bodies with unsuspecting leaves.

(Time skip 47 minutes)

Flaky was walking back up the trail and to the city. "Who should I choose next? Flaky said to herself. " Hey look! It's the porcupine who never heard of head and shoulders!" Flaky turned to see cuddles toothy giggles, and petunia laughing. _*Sobs* I never thought my dandruff was that bad! _ Flaky walked past them ignoring them, she sat the diner table two seats back from the group who was laughing and kept on saying head and shoulders.

The waiter came giving a bowl of salad to flaky. "Hey look! The porcupine's also fat!" cuddles yelled out. Followed by his laughter were chuckles and smirks out on most of the people's faces. (they were eating outside eating) _It can't be! How can people be so mean!! _

Flaky began crying, her tears soaked the salad and made it wet and salty (your tears are salty) _You k now what? It's time to take matters into my own hands, all my life I've been abused and picked but not anymore! I see why flippy kills!_

Flaky stood up and threw the bowl at cuddles face so hard it smashed on impact, revealing his face, and running around, cuddles exposed his face only to see his face willed with sharp shards giggles watched in horror, flaky withdrew the sword she was carrying and sliced giggles back she was also careful not to kill them or else she would be in major trouble. She quickly took out her gun and shot petunias lowers back paralyzing her. Flaky took the straw and the darts and shot the whole group. Soon silence was heard.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "Hey! What do you think you're doing! A background person said. "Do you know who that is?" another guy "that's that crazy war veteran's girlfriend!" "oh shit" the other guy said. "run!" everyone who saw what happened was now gone. _Great now I'm a crazy person AND a murderer! How could this day get any worse! _Flaky took some rope and made a collar against their necks and tied the rope against their necks (Like a multi leash).

Flaky dragged the bodies up the hill making the bodies battered and bloody.

(Time skip 2 hours)

Evil came back to the house, smelling very foul and covered in blood. "W-what were you doing?" flaky asked timidly staring at the blood and sweat on evils face and body. "Like I said, I was out doing.. stuff, but never mind that were are the bodies?"

"Uh um, in here." flaky turned on the light and led evil to the garage. "Nice job! What did you do to them?" "Well I shot the two raccoons with tranquilizers, I shot the skunk in the back and then tranquilized her, I sliced the pink one in her back and tranquilized her, I shot the purple one, and I smashed the bowl on the yellow rabbits face and then shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Good, you are learning! Now help me chain the purple one up" Evil dragged toothy up and chained him up to the hooks hanging from the ceiling. "He's waking up, here" Evil said while handing flaky a chainsaw. "Wha-what do you want me to do?" flaky said looking at the chainsaw. "Jesus, I want you to saw off the limbs and burn the body" Evil said giving flaky a lighter. "What the hell where am I? what are you doing!" Toothy yelled.

Flaky revved up the chainsaw and approached toothy, She slowly sawed off toothy's left arm, making him let out a bloodcurdling scream. Flaky sawed off the right arm, then the left leg, then the right leg. Flaky held the lighter up to toothy's face and set him on fire. Flaky and evil chained up the rest and used them as meat bags for target practice. _Oh my God this is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better._

SORRY FOR THE SHORT DESCRIPTION ON THE TARGET PRACTICE THING I GOT A LITTLE LAZY CUZ I WAS GETTING TIRED (AT 5:00?) YOU CAN IMAGINE IT RIGHT? ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE STORY!


	9. For better or for worse

I CHANGED THE PLOT OF THE STORIES FOR SOME REASONS…….. BUT DON'T WORRY IT WILL ALL SEEM NORMAL TO YOU BUT NOT THE ONES I TOLD OH AND UH I KNOW I WAS A BIT LAZY TO ADD THE DETAILS ON TARGET PRACTICE SO IT WILL CONTINUE FROM THERE.

CHAPTER 9- FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE

"Come on Flaky help me put the bloody body up!" Evil hissed as he struggled with the over weight bear (you all know who that is!) Flaky stared at the body in shock she'd never seen such a mangled torn up and battered body before. "Well are you gonna stare at my body or help me chain this fat fuckwad up you little pussy!" Evil growled at her. "I-I'm not a pussy" Flaky said so quietly not even Evil's sharp quick-witted ears could hear.

"What the fuck was that?" Evil said dropping the dead body and approaching Flaky. "I-I said I am not a pussy" Flaky choked out on the brink of tears. "What was that ya little pussy?" Evil said coming closer while flaky was backing up to a chair. "Are you deaf? I said I'm not a pussy!"

Flaky managed to yell out_ Oh shit! Did I just say that to who I think I just did…? _Evil was now standing so close to her that she could now inhale his exhale ( by the way he doesn't have what you would call minty fresh breath)

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear you say" He said turning away. "Wha-what do you mean that's I wanted to hear you say?" Flaky stammered. "Ughhh there you go again with the timid low voice, and the weakness you show, and not to mention how anybody could walk all over you, have you wrapped around their finger and you still wouldn't do anything about it! What I mean to say is that you're spineless, but true you do have some potential and in fact who knows? You could be acceptable to me…."

"W-what do you mean by "acceptable" ?" Flaky asked trying to assert herself. "You know what let's just drop this conversation and get back to target practice" Evil said scratching the back of his head. "And like I said before flaky, aren't you gonna help me with this fat fuckwad or not because that could be easily arranged" Evil growled. "Y-yes sir" Flaky said coming over to the body. She knelt down to pick it up but the fowl stench said other wise.

"I can see that you have trouble handling the body, I mean this perverted fat fuck always tries to hit on you, and now he's dead you either pick him up, and push his body on the fucking hook or I'll pump your brains full of lead!" Evil said while coming behind and cocking the gun to her head. Flaky started to drag the body up, the foul stench of the bloody body of disco bear literally went into her lungs (you know when something smells so bad you can actually taste it?)

Disco bear's face leaned onto hers. The blood from his mouth and ears drained onto Flaky's face. "Ohhhh, this is so gross!" Flaky push the body of disco bear on the sharp hooks. The two hooks pierced through disco bears shoulders.

"Evil steeped out from the dark shadows and came up to flaky giving her a gun with only one bullet left in it. "Here" Flaky looked at Evil and then looked at the gun. "W-what should I do with it?" Flaky said nervously. "Jesus Christ! One shot, one kill, one death Flaky! It's obvious what I want you do!" Evil hissed in her ears._ One shot, one kill one death? He's already dead unless…_ "Aim for the chest" Flaky tried to put the bullet in but her trembling hands couldn't permit. After a minute of fiddling with the bullet she finally put it in.

_I can't believe I'm letting him talk me into using a dead body for target practice! I wish I could just escape all the pain and just be with my parents in heaven. _ Flaky picked up the gun and tried to aim it a disco bear's chest but her nervous hands were already shaking so badly that if she shot right now it'll probably hit the wall behind the body. Evil sighed and waked up behind Flaky and put his hands on the gun. "Point for the center of the chest" He said in calm voice while turning her hand towards the target. The very thought of Evil behind her made her cheeks burn and her spine tingle.

Evil stepped away letting Flaky do the rest. She turned her face away, closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Flaky opened her eyes to see disco bear's pupils moving and him coughing up blood before closing his eyes once again. "He was alive?!" Flaky yelled while backing up into a corner and sliding down.

"He _was_ alive until you killed him!" Evil hissed into her ears. Flaky started to sob " Why do you do this to me! All I wanted to live a good life, get married and have children with the man of my dreams, and now you have to come along and fuck things up for me! It's like kill to live and live to kill!" Evil put his hands on flaky's shoulder and gave her a warn juicy kiss. "Ewww! You sick bastard get away from me! Why can't I just die and be with my parents already I don't wanna live in this hell hole anymo-"

Flaky stopped to find a blood drenched knife being pressed against her throat. "Do you really want to die permanently?" He growled in her ears. "N-no" Flaky stammered nervously. " Good! As I was about to say with every great lesson comes a test!" Evil said.

"What kind of a test?" Flaky said timidly. "A two part test on all I have taught you, you will use your instincts to guide you through, no guns, no knives, and no help from me! Evil said while cleaning off his bowie knife. "W-what will happen if I fail the test or get killed?" Flaky asked nervously.

"Well let's see, if you pass I'll think better of you and PROBABLY let you go but will come at a price, if you fail you'll keep taking it over again. If you get killed I'll kill you permanently, it's as simple as that" Evil said walking out of the room. Flaky ran up to him. "This doesn't make any sense if I fail I'll take it over again?? But if I get killed you're gonna permanently kill me? What other ways could I fail besides getting killed? Flaky asked nonchalantly.

"I put up specially placed and designed targets for you to kill. Know that you're being watched and timed, the notes I left are in riddles it's up to you to know what I mean and take out the target how and where I tell you to. There are 15 targets you must get at least nine out of fifteen to pass. This test is in your hands to save the one you love from dieing permanently. Your last target holds the keys to someone else's life. Find the key save the life, don't find it and still hit over nine targets and you'll still pass but that particular person will not live to see another day." Evil said walking around flaky.

"So when does the test start?" Flaky said nervously. "Let's see today is Wednesday…one ,two three…. Eh now!" Evil teased. "What!?! N-now? I'm not ready for this!" Flaky said in protest. "To bad so sad let's go!" Evil snarled as he pushed Flaky out the house. "Alright you have two hours and thirty minutes for this test and did I mention if you didn't reach that person in time they'll be killed? But any way your journey starts here you have to run the hill as fast as you can, don't stop just keep going, I rigged the whole hill with mines, at the end you will find a letter your test will begin after that."

Flaky gulped and walked up to the red line. "Ready…. Set… go!" Evil shot the gun in the air signaling flaky to run. Flaky sped of faster than she could ever go, she ran down the hill at lightning speed explosions after explosions Flaky zig- zagged in order not to be caught in the deadly explosions.

As flaky was running she lost her balance ( because the hill was getting steeper) and tumbled down the hill rocks twigs explosions were happening as flaky was tumbling down the bumpy hill. Flaky screamed in pain and fear. Eventually flaky hit a flat surface. Relieved, he stood up. _You should really look down and watch your step, knowing evil he'd probably knew you'd land here and put a whole line of defense here so watch your step. _Flaky listened to her instincts and looked down. She was standing on an uncovered mine.

"Shit! I'm totally screwed!" Flaky yelled to herself. _Think flaky something like this? Evil wants me use something to get out of this like he said trust your instincts _Flaky looked all around her and found a dirty whit envelope in front of the mine with the word "Flaky" written it in bold italics. She carefully bent down and picked it up, she tore it open to find a note. _You know geology, use what's around you_ Flaky crumpled up the note.

"Use geology!? All I see is a bunch of twigs dirt and rocks!" Flaky yelled to herself. She soon calmed down and looked around her. She saw a long curved stick and a few inches away a big rock. _This is probably what he wants me to do _Flaky bent the upper half of her body and grabbed the stick, she inched it over to the rock and started to pull it towards her. Once the rock was in her reach she grabbed it and slid it where her feet were slowly and cautiously. Flaky stepped of the mine "Yes!" She looked at the red line that was a few feet away she ran to it and collapsed a few inches after the line.

"finally I'm out of that hellhole!" Flaky said in relief. She got up and saw and orange tag with a key on it. Flaky walked up to the tree branch and jumped for it as she pulled it down she noticed it had a fowl stench to it. Attached to the key was a note, flaky opened it and read it.

" Congratulations! If are reading thing this you successfully passed the first part of your test, note that this shouldn't have taken you more than ten minutes to complete. The key with the orange tag will bring you one step closer to your mystery person note that the targets are arranged in the color of the rainbow, be quick be decisive and show no mercy. Go to the Happy tree mall find the blue tag that is hidden beneath the question."

"Find the blue tag?" Flaky shoved the note and key in her pocket. As flaky was walking she slid in a mud puddle and slid right into a shallow clear pond. In the bottom of the pond was a bloody knife attached to another letter. She picked up the letter and read it. "Beauty is only skin deep" Flaky pondered about the statement on her way to the mall. Flaky walked through the sliding doors. Every body stared at her with a blank expression on their faces.

Flaky looked at herself she still had mud and flesh wounds on her. _How am I supposed to find my target in this mass of people? Okay let me rethink this find the blue tag that's hidden beneath the question, beauty is only skin deep…what the hell does that mean? Wait a minute there's only one person who could be a target and is blue! And I think I know where to fin her_

Flaky went up the escalator until she was on floor two she ran into the beauty supplies store to see petunia as the cashier. "Look! The boy wants a sex change!" Petunia and her snotty co-workers all laughed at her. Flaky jumped on petunia "Dirrrrrrt!" She screamed she started to hyperventilate then struggled to break free but flaky didn't permit it. She ripped off petunia's shirt and turned to her back.

There it was a bloody scarred question mark. Flaky plunged the knife into her back reopening her wound. Petunia let out a blood curdling scream as flaky tore thru her flesh ripping up tissues and organs flaky found a key with a blue tag on it. She ripped it up from underneath her skin and pulled it out there was a blood soaked note attached the key.

Flaky read the note "If you are reading this then you have found your second target, your next target hides behind his\her disability to have an excuse for taking, but they have taken more from you than you know, find them and kill them color: green" Flaky walked out the store reading the note. _Well that's an easy one lifty and shifty! But where will I find those kleptomaniacs? Of course they're probably looting the jewelry store!_

Flaky walked in to find the two kleptomaniac brothers swiftly swiping the jewelry. "Damn it I need a note!" Flaky said quietly to herself _Wait a minute, Evil gave me a ruby necklace on my birthday I wonder…_ Flaky walked up to the counter and asked to try the necklace on. Flaky put it on, but something didn't feel right. She looked on the back of the gem stone there was a small white paper folded up neatly. _How did evil have time to do this?_ She pulled off the paper and swiftly put it in her pocket. "Sorry it doesn't fit me" She said giving it back to the cashier.

Flaky walked out the jewelry store following lifty and shifty Flaky read the note to herself. " think like a detective, you don't need to kill the raccoon and that's an order" Flaky ran up to shifty and grabbed his hat. "Hey bitch! What the hell are you doing" Shifty yelled causing a scene. Flaky dug around the hat and found a green tag with another note on it, she threw the hat back at shifty and ran out the mall.

When Flaky was alone she opened up the note and read it "This will be your third and fourth target and I'll give you only one clue about the each of them. The first one I purple and has killed you in a carnival, the second is apart of a group that has shunned you for your looks, but hurry flaky by the time you get here you have an hour and ten minutes before you fail and I'll kill you" _I thought he said if I fail I try again!? That bastard tricked me so I can take my sweet time!_

"It's no doubt that toothy shunned me, and it's no doubt that the mole killed me in a carnival" Flaky said to herself walking on the way to the mole's barber shop. Flaky walked in looking for scars or any places that a purple tag may have been hidden but nothing instead people just stared at her oddly. "Hey can I use your bathroom?" Flaky asked the mole. Mole pointed to a white door in the back. Flaky walked in and turned on the lights.

Flaky plugged her nose it smelt like a men's urinal stall. She looked at the toilet it had a picture of a target sign on it (the red and white ones) "This gonna get so gross!" Flaky lifted up the lid and saw a purple tag "Ew, ew , ew!" she pulled it up and read the note "Well done! If you are reading this then you're instincts have guided you here find the other purple target. Flaky looked at her watch "Crap I only have fifty minutes left!

Flaky ran out the barber shop. "Think, think, think Flaky where is toothy! Day job, right!" Flaky was running through the crowded sidewalks pushing people over and knocking them down "Shit! Where does that purple bastard work!?" Flaky turned the corner and found the dentists office she pushed through the doors panting. "Excuse me sir do you have an appointment?" The old lady asked. "I am a fucking girl!" She yelled running past the other dentists, "Where's room forty nine? I gotta find it!" Flaky said to herself running down the hall. "Room 49!" Flaky saw another dentist coming her way.

She grabbed the dentist and pulled her in another room she muzzled her mouth and snapped her neck. She fell down with a thud. Flaky quickly took her clothes off and put the dentist's clothes on. She was waiting and watching for toothy to come out. After five minutes of waiting toothy stepped out she walked in to see a gas mask over nutty's mouth. She quickly sifted through the tools to see if she would find another note, and she didn't. Toothy came back in the room. "Hey you little porcupine bitch! What the hell do you think your doing?"

Flaky caught a glimpse of toothy neck, there was a scar. "Well aren't you answer why your in here with a dentist uniform, by my patient or do I have to call the police and have you get arrested for impersonation of a dentist!" Toothy snarled.

Flaky grabbed the pick and stabbed toothy'e eye. He slid down the wall, Flaky slit his throat and pushed her hand In it and pulled out a purple tag with no key and a note. "If you are reading this then you have killed a decoy but don't worry this counts as extra credit and one bonus hint closer to succeeding, your next target is a pink tag every target after this is killed your way. "Giggles" Flaky got up and ran out the room.

(Time skip 5 minutes)

"_Damn where the hell am I supposed to find giggles! Wait a minute I get it! Evil wants me to think outside the box, not every kill is going to be someone you can see but something you can find and target! Hmmm… let's see she's probably doing something related to some tree huggin' society that's it today is earth day! (not really) _Flaky thought as she was walking along the wooden trails she tripped over a large crossbow with one arrow in it. She picked up the note that was on it.

" you're getting closer to your main test, all of this is just a mere warm-up like I said one shot one kill one murder you need the crossbow to kill your target and get the tag out note that I am everywhere but nowhere I can see your every move use a knife I'll kill you, cheat and I'll kill the one thing you can't live without. Shoot the right place at the right time" Flaky shoved the note in her pocket. "Wow these things get weirder and weirder every time"

Flaky took up the crossbow and put the arrow in it and then pointed for giggles chest she waited until giggles was alone then shot the arrow in the middle of her chest. "Ahhh!" Giggles' mouth was pouring out blood then she fell on her back. Flaky sprang up from her hiding space and ran to the body. "Yes I killed the annoying pink bitch!" Flaky looked at giggles chest to see her heart sticking out along with a key, tag and note that looks like surgery was done to put it in.

Flaky grabbed the tag and key and shoved in her pockets she read the note "You have twenty five minutes left your last target is a yellow tag go to the extremes but hurry time isn't on your side. Flaky ran to the one place her target might be, the skate board park.

(Time skip 4 minutes)

Flaky was behind the ramp where a yellow bunny was skate boarding up and down the ramp flaky saw another skateboard she quickly got it, broke it and jumped onto the ramp. Cuddles racing down too fast to notice "Ahhh!" cuddles smacked into flaky decapitating his head from smashing into the jagged wooden edges of the broken skate board People stared at her in shock. Flaky quickly dug around the body for the tags but it wasn't anywhere in cuddles body like she thought evil would put it.

Flaky struck a thought_ trust your instincts…_ Flaky looked around the bloody scene for the yellow rabbit's skateboard she turned it over to see the tag the key and the note she ripped open the envelope

"Congratulations! This is your 8th target head back to the start and find your mystery target. Hurry flaky time is running out" Flaky looked at her watch 1:55 (actual time I'm writing the story right now) Flaky ran in the street. The Mime stopped his car, Flaky threw mime out and drove up the hill.

Flaky got out the car and walked she looked down to see a green "X" on the dirt. Next to it was a shovel. She dug for about three feet until she found a black box with an envelope. "Hid your identity your face can't be revealed" Flaky put on the mask and saw a knife underneath. "Your final target awaits but you shouldn't him\her" Flaky walked several more yards. "Oh my god!" She said to herself. "Surprise!" Evil said sarcastically while coming out from the shadows.

"What is this?!" Flaky yelled. "Your final task you must choose between the life of your victim or staying with me" Evil hissed Flaky walked closer to the mystery person I in the chair with a device strapped around his\her head "You have ten minutes left, go on look to see who it is" Flaky walked up to her last victim "Oh my god! Flippy!" Flaky back away in horror. "The device he's wearing is a bomb on his head if you don't find the final key he will be killed permanently, don't you know where we are? Were in the happy tree forest, the outer boundaries, to unlock the device you must use all the keys in the order of the rainbow, oh and uh flippy won't hear you, I took care of that problem already!" Evil said in a sarcastic sweet voice

"Think flaky you only have 3 minutes! Um let's see a rainbow… aha! The order is purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, pink, and red? Oh my god the final target is myself!!" Flaky dropped her knife, she bent down to pick it up when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Flaky lifted up the back of her shirt to see a scar on her back. _"When the hell did that get there?" _"Holy shit one minute! Flaky grabbed the knife and made a big gash were the scar was "Ahhhhh!" Flaky pulled out the red bloody tag and the key she ran over to the device and put the keys in in the order of the rainbow colors.

Flaky turned all four keys and heard a loud click she pulled flippy out of the chair and pulled the device off his head. Flaky tried dragging flippy as far away from the blast zone as possible. BOOM! The after shock of the blast knocked flaky out but not flippy. Flaky lazily opened her eyes to see Flippy in the clearing smoke standing above her with malice in his eyes. "You!" Flippy yelled at Flaky. Flaky Closed her eyes fearing the worst is to come. _For better or for worse Flippy, I'll still love you no matter what you do to me_

DUN, DUN, DUN! I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT PLEASE REVIEW OR COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR THE WHOLE STORY. I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE OVER 4,000 WORDS FOR ONE CHAPTER ^^ THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING!


	10. Waking up

WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!

CH 10- WAKING UP

Flaky was on the ground. The shockwave of the blast was still enough to give her some internal damages, wounds, and a serious headache. Flaky b linked her eyes heavily, on the second blink Flippy was looking down at her. "I can't believe you, we fight, you leave for a few weeks, and now you try to kill me permanently? Your-you're a bitch you know that?" Flippy said angrily. "I-I'm sorry" Flaky said weakly.

"Sorry? If you were sorry you would have came back, not do away with me." Flippy said walking away. "D-don't go!" Flaky said trying to raise her hand._ Well this is how it ends, I'm lonely and hurt! _ After several blinks she saw Evil standing above her with an evil smile on his face, then Flaky blacked out completely.

(Time skip 1 day)

"Doctor, why did we save her? She's a loony! She killed us like four times!" Giggles whisper -protested. "I don't care, a patient is a patient!" Sniffles whispered back. "Why can't you just give her a lethal injection and let her be on her way! It's bad enough we have another psycho killer in happy tree town" Giggles whispered even louder. Mean while Flaky's eyes were slowly starting to open. _Where am i? am I in heaven or what? _Flaky looked up at the depressing white walls that seemed to box her into isolation.

She found the strength to lift her head _I guess I'm not dead after all._ She saw nothing but white counters, white beds, even a white hospital dress. _What's up with the white in here? What is this some kind of a death room?_ Flaky suddenly heard distant chattering of the doctors and their assistants. Flaky closed her eyes and laid back down. "Alright doctor, where do you want me to put the death needles?" Giggles asked carrying a… white box.

"Just put it on the counter I'll be there in a few minutes I'm with a patient!" Sniffles called out. "Oh Flaky, this going to be your last day here!" Giggles said laughing to herself. Giggles left the room. Once Flaky heard the sound of silence she re-opened her eyes. She looked at the counter next to her. She saw nothing but assorted needles with different color fluid in them. _Oh Jesus! They can't do this to me they just can't!_

Sniffles and Giggles walked into the room, Giggles was the only one who was laughing quietly to herself. "Doctor we have a visitor for Flaky!" Another assistant came in and interrupted. "Bring them in" Sniffles replied. _Phew! A visitor, at least I know I died having somebody who actually wants to see me_ "Hi I'm here to see Flaky." ( Flaky's P.O.V _What the bloody hell? Is that,-is that Evil? Trying to sound like Flippy?! No way! He's even wearing those pac man eye contacts!)_

"Fine, you have ten minutes." Sniffles and Giggles walked out the room. Evil grabbed a chair and sat next to Flaky, making her uncomfortable. "You know their going kill you right?" Evil said taking off the contacts and adjusting his voice. "Yeah, but I'll come back it's no big deal" Flaky said tilting her head away from Evil's face. Evil slapped his forehead. "You silly little prick, there gonna inject you a lethal poison, and then dump you on the outer boundaries of happy tree town!"

"W-what? Why would they do that? I kill a few people and I'm a psycho killer, while Splendid kills 70 people and walks away scratch free!" Flaky yelled. "That's why you have to kill the pink slut and the blue nerd! Come on get your lazy red ass out of the bed!" Evil growled while pulling on her arm. "I-I can't get up, I'm too weak!" Flaky said lazily. "Fine! I'll do your dirty work but don't expect to get off the hook so easily" Evil hissed.

Evil grabbed all the needles off the table and put then in his jacket. He left two in his hand and stood by the door, ready for Sniffles and Giggles to walk in. He heard the talking and chattering of the two coming his way. He readied one needle for whoever who walks in the door first. Sniffles came in putting on his white jacket. Evil stabbed Sniffles in the neck and injected the lethal poison him, he threw the body across the room and made Sniffles hit the wall.

Giggles screamed and tried to run. Evil put her in a choke hold. Giggles struggled to break free but it was no use, by each second she was losing valuable oxygen. She moved her right leg in front of her and swung it back. Evil fell to the floor. "You fucking bitch!" He yelled holding his crotch. Giggles ran to the door but it slammed shut. Flaky was standing in front of it holding the needle in her hands. Giggles slowly backed up.

"Oh my God! Flaky I'm sorry for everything I ever did, I'm sorry for the torture of putting you through, I'm sorry for calling you a boy, I'm sorry for saying you're ugly, you'll never find love, I'm sorry for trying break Flippy away from you a few months back. Please, I'm sorry for everything I said and did to you! I don't wanna die painfully!" Giggles cried. She backed up so for that she felt her back touching something…or somebody. She turned around to see Evil folding his arms. He grabbed her and choked her holding her in the hair.

Giggles gagged and coughed. Evil brought her down and licked her face. (Which med her cringe) "Hey! That's not Petunia!" Flaky said from a distance. Evil threw Giggles out the window that was next to him. Flaky looked out the window to see Giggles impaled on a conveniently place flag pole. "She's dead now!" Flaky laughed. "Hey he's waking up!" Flaky shrieked pointing to Sniffles. Evil picked up the empty needle. "Takes effect within 1 hour" It read. "Don't worry, he'll suffer a far worse death" Evil said walking out the door.

"Wait! I have a question to ask you!" Flaky said running after him. "What?" "How did you know what a whore taste like?" Flaky asked tilting her head. "Well, I've seen and done a lot of things in the war so you'll probably figure it out. And I have a question for you. Do you really think all this mushy gushy saving you shit is gonna get you out of your mission?" Evil hissed. _Damn! I'm not getting out of this?_ "N-no." Flaky sadly said.

"Well god because that was my answer as well. Open your eyes Flaky we're in a hospital filled with dangerous gases, needles, diamond cut knives, and vital life support theses people can't live without! And now that the main doctor and his assistant slut is gone, we're free to kill everybody!" Evil said excitingly. Flaky just whimpered. "Oh my god Flaky, why are you such a little pussy? What a little blood is gonna kill you?" Evil mocked.

"I-I'm not a pussy! I'm just a nec- a nec-" Flaky choked out. "A what?" "I have necrophobia! It mea-" Flaky yelled. "What the hell does that mean?" Evil interrupted. "It means fear of death" Flaky said crying. "When I was a child I saw my parents die right in front of me! I've had it ever since"

"Hey you! What are you doing out of your room! And why are you here!" A nurse yelled at Flaky and Evil. Evil jumped on the nurse but she (somehow) caught him, Evil was surprised no body ever caught a bear his weight before. The nurse struggled to shake him off but he wouldn't move. Evil had a firm grip on the nurse's neck he twisted it all the way around. The nurse's dead body fell to the floor first then Evil on top. He got off leaving a huge bloody injury on her chest and stomach (In other words, a body dent) Flaky stared at the dead body. _Wow. How fat is he? _After a two seconds Flaky vomited all over the body .

"Hey Flaky come over here!" Evil whispered. Flaky was now looking in a room with a new doctor who was operating on Toothy's left eye (Once again). "So?" Flaky said. "So, this is your chance to take down the doctor and kill the purple abomination!" Evil growled in Flaky's face. "H-how do I that? He has so many knives and stuff" Flaky timidly said. "You walk in quietly, jump on his back and snap the mother fucker's neck!" Evil quietly hissed.

Flaky was so terrified that she couldn't even ask "what if I didn't do it?" She opened the door quietly and snuck in. When the time was right she jumped on the doctor's back surprising him. " Get this guy off me!" He yelled. Hearing this, Flaky got upset. "I'm a girl!" She yelled before snapping his neck. Flaky got up staring at the dead body in horror. _Why am I so scared? I've killed others before…wait this were just the ones I hated._

Evil walked in clapping his hands (oh wait paws!) "Bravo Flaky, Bravo! You finally over came your necrophilia" "It's necrophobia! Fear of death! Not fetish for dead bodies !" Flaky yelled. "What ever it is, I don't care. Now waste the purple abomination and let me be on way!" Evil hissed. Flaky looked at Toothy who was semi conscious in his hospital bed. On the table to the right were picks, needles, and diamond-cut hospital knifes.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Waste the faggot so we can move on!" Evil growled in Flaky's ear. Flaky hesitated to take the knife from the table. Once in her hand, it was trembling uncontrollably. She whimpered and cried as she made a clean cut slit from his chest down to his…. Flaky opened the cut and stretched it out enough for her hands to get through. _Thank god for life support_. She saw the liver and pulled it out. Toothy was now waking up in shock. A few hours ago he was gassed and now he was waking up in pain. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Toothy let out a blood curdling scream.

"Waste him now before some one hears!" Evil yelled. Flaky looked around. _Aha! The lungs! _ She grabbed two of the them and ripped them out. Instead of screaming, Toothy was now gasping and gagging for air. _Damn this mother fucker won't die!_ Evil thought. Flaky pulled out the heart and Toothy fell back in his bed. Flaky stared at the hulled out body in horror, her stomach felt weird, her mind felt sick. The middles of Flaky's face was turning green, she held her moth shut.

Laky was desperately looking around for something to throw up in, or on. With each second the vomit was trying to force it's way out, almost like someone using a ram to bust through your doors. Flaky spun around and then threw up. She looked on the floor, there was not that much as she thought would come out. The she looked up at the person in front of her. Evil's entire army jacket was now wet, stinky, and dark green.

"What the fuck! Why on me?!" Evil growled angrily. "W-well it's just that I'm not used to seeing this kind of gore, he, he" Flaky's voice trailed off when she noticed that Evil was glaring at her. "So you fukin' throw up on my new army jacket! Just be lucky I'm in a good mood or else your ass would've ended up like that purple fag." Evil mumbled to himself. "Hey come here." Evil said sweetly (obviously sarcastic!) Flaky took two steps towards Evil, her legs shaking.

Evil pulled Flaky close to him and used his body to rub the vomit on her. Flaky cringed, Evil just chuckled slightly "Now we're even." Flaky looked down at her chest and stomach that was covered in puke. She even felt like throwing up again. She looked at toothy's dead body with a big hole in it. _Oh well might as well make the best of it right?_ She ran over to the body quickly and stretched the gash even farther. She pulled her face closely to the body. _This is sooooo gross! _Flaky threw up in the body, like a toilet but it was too much. It over flowed and leaked on the floor.

Evil looked back and chuckled slightly, "He, he !what is that your signature trade marking?" Flaky gave a frustrated look and walked past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the door way. "What the hell do you think you're doin'? we can't go out there looking and smelling like shit, it's disgusting! I mean, look at me, I smell like your breakfast which you tried to make, and look at you! You look like a Flaky\Nutty hybrid with that crap all over you. We need some clothes to blend in" Evil whispered

Flaky peered her head out the door. A nurse was walking on her way to same room she was in._ oh shit oh fuck! I'm screwed now! _ The nurse was coming in the room "Doctor we need you! Ack!" Evil grabbed her and put her in a chokehold. Flaky covered the nurse's mouth her watched her slowly die. "Here put this on" Evil threw the jacket on Flaky. She struggled to rip her quills through. Evil dragged the body and threw it in the closet.

The two were walking in the hall way getting suspicious stares. A few minutes later no body was in the hallway leaving an awkward silence between Flaky and Evil. "hey Flaky come over here!" Evil whispered. "what?" "Listen!" Evil pressed flaky's head against the door. "I don't hear anything!" Flaky whispered frustrated. "Their talking about foot surgery! And look who's gonna operate" He said excitingly. " Lumpy!"

"Follow my lead" Evil whispered. He opened the door a little. Evil sneaked inside. From Flaky's position, she heard a scream, bones cracking, and then a snap with blood gushing. Flaky slowly walked inside staring at the beheaded body with an arm missing. Flaky started to take deep breaths. Evil took Lumpy's jacket and tried to put it on. "Uh, um I don't think you can fit into it" Flaky said laughing. "Yes I can! I'm not fat!" Evil grunted.

RIP! Flaky laughed at the scene the whole jacket was ripped in two. "Ughh! Shut up! Let's just get to work shall we?" _I didn't know he knows how to do surgery_ "You know how to do foot surgery?" Flaky asked. "Hell no but who says were saving lives! I mean come on, a foot surgery on an orange beaver who has no hands? Might as well cut off his feet and call him Stumpy!" Evil laughed maniacally. Flaky reached for a knife and started to cut off one of the feet. She threw it in the biohazard bin but it missed.

Evil cut off the other leg and pulled out some of the veins, and licked the blood of the knife he was using. Flaky cringed yet at again. Her fears were coming back to haunt her. Instead of seeing handy's body she saw the burning bodies of her mom and dad. "Hey, Hey!" Evil yelled slapping her out of her short nightmare (or would that count as a daymare?) "Hey look at this!" Flaky looked at one of handy's stubs. "The arm looked like they amputated it because of an infection" Flaky gaged.

Evil took the knife and stabbed Handy's chest. Handy's heart rate raced for a split second and then died out. "Quick, let's get the fuck out of here!" Evil yelled dragging Flaky by her arm. "Why do we have to?" Flaky yelled. "Because they found out that we were killing the patients!" Evil and Flaky ran into the last room. "Oh shit! It's a dead end!" Flaky screamed. "No it's not! Look there's a windcow!" He pointed to the window. "Let's jump!" Evil was already out the window and on the ground

"Come on don't be such a pussy and jump!" He yelled from the ground. Flaky put one leg out the window and then the other. She slid her body out. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Flaky's quills were stuck in the ground, but she herself was unconscious…again. "God damn it! Why does this keep happening to her?" Evil ripped the quills away from the grass and carried her off to the forest.. He looked at her _I never thought she could be so…beautiful _He thought

--

OKAY NOT THE BEST ENDING BUT I THINK THIS WAS MORE LIKE A FUNNY CHAPTER. PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS STORY OR THIS CHAPTER


	11. Falling for you

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS GOING TO BE A LOVEY DOVEY CHAPTER SO YEAH, ENJOY IT!

OH AND UH, THIS CHAPTER GETS KINDA WEIRD AND FUNNY. ENJOY!

CHAPTER 11- FALLING FOR YOU

Evil paced around . _Why am I doing this? This is just a waste of my time! My main goal was to get the porcupine bitch away from my host and keep her occupied! No love no nothing! _ Evil looked at Flaky's unconscious body. _And yet it seems I could possibly have feelings for her? No I don't! I'm a top ranking solider! I have no time for love or marriage! But yet I some how I can't identify I actually think she's attractive to me!?_

_Why would I say that? For a few months that's what I've been trying to do, break Flippy and Flaky up so Flippy, my host would find it harder to control me, I take full control of his body and strength! That was the only fucking plan and I had to go mess it up by all this apprentice crap!... But then again, she could be useful for my next plan…_

_Oh what the hell! Why can't I just admit that I may be falling for her? But if I say something, she will probably think I'm soft, ah screw it just ask her one time, and if she says no she says no! But on the bright side she'll be wrapped around my finger, and I can tell her who to kill without her being so scared or too timid. I could just train her not to be such a pussy anymore… _

_After I tell her I could just play mind games with her to convince her that she needs me now more than ever._

Evil wrote a note and left it on Flak's stomach.

(Time skip 2 hours)

Flaky's eyes began to open. _Wh-where am I? was this whole thing a dream! _ Flaky looked at her wrists to see her hospital band still on. "Awww, it was not a dream!" Flaky started to cry. "I don't wanna do this anymore!"_ Why does he keep on forcing me to do this? Is he just doing this for his sick amusement or what ?i can't escape the feeling that some how something draws me closer to him, but what? Oh I have time to think about that later, I just need to go home._

Flaky grabbed a nearby tree branch and pulled herself up. "Where am I?" A white piece of paper slide down Flaky's stomach. _The hell is that? It's probably another mission. _Flaky pick up the folded note and unfolded it. "What the hell! I can't read script!" Flaky turned the note upside down. "Ohhhhh! Now I can."

Flaky read the note to herself "Come to the old abandoned Cherrywood mine" _Abandoned mine?! I can't begin to tell myself how wrong that sounds in soooo many ways, wait a minute where is the Cherrywood mine? Oh well it's probably some where in the forest. _Flaky walked around the Happy tree forest pushing through bushes and avoiding bear traps. Flaky heard a twig snap. Flaky quickly turned around but saw nothing. _It's just probably my imagination again._

Flaky kept on walking faster and faster. The thought of her being alone and someone creeping around made it even scarier to Flaky than ever before. Flaky stopped walking for a while and sat down. Flaky heard the bushes next to her rustling. "Ahhhh!" Flaky fell over on her side. "Tee he he he he he" _Ugh I know that annoying laugh any where, it's those two kleptos _

Lifty and Shifty jumped out the bushes laughing greedily. "Psst, hey you!" Flaky got up and walked away. Lifty started to walk faster after Flaky. Flaky started to run until Lifty tackled her. "Get off me!" Flaky tried to push Lifty off. Lifty got off And took out a brief case, he opened in front of Flaky. "Thirty five dollars for this designer make up kit" Lifty said.

"Why do you think I need a make up kit?" Flaky asked. "Well because I know you're a girl but you kinda look like a boy an- wait a minute, I know you from somewhere, you bitch! You and the green bear killed me and my brother like five times!" Lifty looked like he was about to use the briefcase to hit her. Flaky ducked and ran.

"Come back here you little bitch!" Lifty yelled Flaky saw a bear trap coming up. She skipped over it to not make it obvious that she was trying to avoid something. Flaky threw a rock at Lifty. "Ha! You bitch you missed me!" Lifty yelled. "Wasn't aiming for you!" Flaky yelled back. Lifty tripped over the rock and his face landed in the bear trap. The trap pierced through both sides of Lifty's head making blood gush out every where. Flaky saw the bloody mess and threw up.

Shifty jumped down from a tree and crushed Flaky (No Shifty didn't kill her) Shifty pulled Flaky up and choked her. "Looks like I'm gonna kill you now!" Flaky tried to elbow Shifty but he didn't budge. Flaky saw Shifty's hand in front of her face. _I know these kind of situations Evil would have some kind of maneuver to get out of this _ Flaky kneed Shifty in the balls and ran. "You bitch!" Shifty grunted. He pulled out his emergency gun and chased after Flaky.

Flak ran from Shifty. "Come back here!" Shifty yelled. Flaky heard the first gun shot by her ear. _Are you kidding me! A gun?! Shit! This isn't how I imagined it be! Damn it! What kind thing should I maneuver do to get out of this one! Aha! Zig zags he can't aim properly like that!_

Flaky ran left and right, left and right. Shifty couldn't aim right and decided to just run after Flaky. Flaky jumped into the up coming bushes. Shifty came shortly after. _Where is she? _Shifty thought. "Come out, come out where ever you are" Shifty shot one of the shrubs to see if he shot Flaky. Flaky saw another bear trap next to her. _What's with the bear traps around here, unless there's bears here. _Flaky picked it up by the side.

Flaky climbed the tree that was next of her. Shifty walked by the tree. _Turn the other way god damn it! _ Shifty was about to turn when Flaky jumped from the tree and smashed the bear trap against Shifty's rib cage. "Ahhhhhhh!" Shifty let out a bloodcurdling scream, but he still managed to stand on his feet. Flaky looked around for another bear trap. She picked it up by its side and smacked it on Shifty's head. He froze for a few seconds and then collapsed. _Oh my God! Did I just…oh no! am I doing this willingly? Or was it self defense?_

Flaky kept on wandering around the Happy Tree forest with the same questions orbiting around in her mind. Flaky pushed through huge bushes. She saw a decrepit mine with a rusty old sign that said Cherrywood mine est.1865. "This has to be it" Flaky said to herself. Flaky looked in the mine. It was dark and had an eerie theme to it. Flaky hesitated to step closer. _Get a grip Flaky, it's just a dark mine, that's all nothing's gonna happen._

Flaky stepped inside the cave and looked around cautiously. "H-hello? Any one in here?" Flaky nervously said. Flaky looked to the end of the mine to see a small orange light. "What is that?" Flaky said to her self. She walked to the end of the mine. _Oh. My. God. What the hell is he doing? His jacket is unbuttoned, he's laying in rose petals? He better not do anything._

"Hello Flaky." Evil said sweetly. "W-what is this?" Flaky stammered. "What is this? This is the old abandoned mine I come to, to store my trophies, and when I mean trophies I mean bodies" Evil walked closer and closer to Flaky which made her back up until her back was against the wall. "Relax Flaky I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanted to ask you a question" Flaky looked at him puzzled. _His voice is calm?!_

Flaky pushed Evil away and sat down next to the fire. Evil came next to her and put his arm around her making Flaky blush and feel nervous. "Would you go out with me?" _What the hell! Why is doing this to me? I know he would never do this, he's just probably playing mind games with me. _. Flaky's spine tingled and her cheeks burned. She giggled nervously. "W-well you see I see a problem with this, I-I think that its kind of weird for me to date a psy-"

"A what?" Evil said angrily. "W-well ya see you're known as a psycho killer, and uh, for me to date you would look weird" Flaky said nervously. "You know if I had not did what I done, you would've still been bossed around, made fun of, and scared of every thing, I made you what you are and all I ask of you is to go out with me"

_Well I have nothing to loose all to gain. _"F-fine I guess" Flaky said timidly. "So wha-" Evil cut her off by pulling her in for a passionate kiss _Ok now I definitely know that he's playing mind games with me, but for a person like him, he kisses really good._

Evil pulled away leaving Flaky shocked. "Uh, I'm hungry I'm gonna go get something to eat" Flaky said nervously trying to change the subject. Flaky ran off to the end of the mine. _Step one completed. _ Evil ran off to meet Flaky. "Before you go anywhere I wanted to prove something to you. "W-what?" Flaky said nervously. "I wanted to show you that with the right training we could be the ones who step all over those sorry bastards!"

"W-well fine but please don't make it too gruesome" Flaky said timidly. "And why not?" Evil said angrily. "W-well I can't stand to see mutilated bodies every where" She said timidly. Evil flippy gave her a blank stare… "Here" He slapped a gun in her hands. "Wha-what am I supposed to do with this?" "You'll find out soon enough, and so help me God if you don't !" Evil growled.

_I've got another bad feeling about this, what if I don't know what to do and he kills me? _Flaky and Evil were walking down the trail, there was an awkward silence between the. Flaky chuckled nervously. "Uh he, he where are we going?. "Well you said you were hungry" Evil said calmly.

_I hope I don't have to kill anybody again _Evil kicked in the door for the convenient store and walked in. He took up a basket and started to sweep all the food from the counter into the basket. The cashier looked up. "Hey you gonna pay for that?" She said in a rude voice. "That depends, do I have to?" he said in a gruff evil voice. Flaky had her back turned when she heard the click of a gun. "Freeze bitch!"

Under pressure, Flaky pulled the gun from its holster and turned around "No you freeze bitch" She looked around to see Evil had his gun pointed at the cashier which is why the cashier froze.. "Shit! I'm fucked now." The cashier said to herself. "Now back up, drop the fucking gun, and give some tropical fruit bubblicious!" _Well as long as he's doing it I might as well play along. _"And some skittles" Flaky added.

Evil shot Flaky a what the hell are you doing look. "You know what ya dumb bitch you're wasting my fucking time!" Without hesitation, he shot the cashier in the head splattering her brain chunks and blood every where. Evil pushed the body off the counter and took the gum and the skittles. Every other customer stared at him. "The fuck are you bastards staring at?" Evil snarled. He shot everybody in sight .

The two walked out the store like a couple

LOL I KNOW IT'S NOT THE BEST WAY TO END THE CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER OR STORY


	12. What Just Happened?

Well here's another chapter with some love scenes in it, well enjoy!  
Chapter 12 - What just happened?

________________________________________________________________________

The morning sun crept through the semi-dark curtains.

Flaky opened her eyes slowly, _What happened last night? And why am I in a bed? _

Flaky looked at the room she was in, _Was all this just some crazy dream? It was! It was! _

Flaky turned on her side and pulled "Flippy" close to her and spoke in his ear, "Oh my God! Flippy I had the worst dream ever! Evil forced me into being his killing bitch! And then he made me go through all these missions! And then there was a time where we went to this restaurant and he killed Leah! We went outside and then we were talking and one thing led to another and then we ended up-"

"And we ended up having sex in the back of my jeep, yeah I know!" Evil said in his sleep.

"Oh my God the dream wasn't a dream!" Flaky said sobbing.

Evil rolled over next to her, "Flaky, don't cry. At least we're a couple!"

Flaky stopped crying for a moment.

"A couple? Whoa rewind! Ten months ago when I first met Flippy and we were together, you tried to rape and kill me! And to add insult to injury you drag me into this killing ring and then you make me you girlfriend!" Flaky said hysterically.

Evil leaned forward and kissed Flaky on the side of her neck.

"Ew! Please stop doing that I don't find that attractive!" Flaky said as she moved away.

"Really well you didn't feel that way a few hours ago!" Evil hissed in her ear.

"A few hours ago? What happened! why can't I remember anything!" Flaky got up and threw some clothes and ran towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going!" Evil yelled.

"To find myself" Flaky yelled back.

Flaky walked out the door and looked up at the sky. _Oh my god! It looks like the sky ate something red and green and then threw up! _

The skies were a reddish green color. The houses were on fire, people were dying and screaming and Lifty was dragging Shifty's dead body away from a car wreckage.

Flaky spotted Handy with no legs trying to free the upper half of his body from his over turned tow truck. Flaky ran over to Handy.

"Handy are you alright?" Flaky said nervously while trying to pull his body from the over turned tow truck.

"No i'm fine. Of course I'm hurt you bitch! You did this to me!" Handy slowly slipped away.

"Did what?! What happened yesterday!" Flaky screamed at the now dead body of Handy.

Out of frustration, Flaky kicked Handy's head but stubbed her toe because it was a hard hat. Flaky saw the other end of Handy's body and vomitted. Flaky backed up until some one grabbed her foot.

"Ahhhhh!" Flaky started to hyperventilate and then looked down.

"H-help me!" croaked Disco Bear.

He had half a body and coughed up blood and then gave out. Flaky screamed to the top of her lungs and tried to shake Disco Bear's hands from her leg.

Flaky slumped down on a nearby tree, _What's going on! Every where I go this place looks like hell to me! I have to find out what happened a couple of hours ago! But who can I trust? Wait a minute, I killed alot of people! So a better question to ask will be who is still my friend! Aha! Russell! But where can I find him? _

Flaky pulled herself up and struggled to walk. _Maybe I should go to Sniffles' house first _

Flaky walked up to the robotic-looking tree and knocked on the door "H-hello any one home?" The door creaked open slightly, and Flaky slowly stepped inside.

Flaky walked in the house and felt around for the light switch.

"Sn-Sniffles!" Flaky said timidly as she walked a few more feet until she stepped in something semi thick and gooey.

Flaky looked down and vomitted. Sniffles' body looked like some one put him in a deli slicer. Flaky screamed and ran out the house.

"What happened!" she shouted at the sky.

Flaky ran to Russell's house, which was of course a pirate ship in a tree.

Flaky pounded on the door, "Russell! Russell! Open up it's me Flaky!"

Russell opened the door a crack.

"Russell! Oh my god you're alive!" Flaky walked in the house and sat down on the couch, while Russell sat next to her.

"Russell, over the past few hours I couldn't remember anything! And it looks like hell out there! What happened?"

Russell took a deep breath, "Yar, Flaky you were like a mad woman! Yar! And you had green eyes! You and that green fellow went on a rampage!"

Flaky's eyes widened. "I did?"

"Yar and you had a blow torch and burned nearly the whole town! Yar, and then all the smoke went to the sky and made acid rain!"

Flaky leaned back on the couch, "So all this my fault! Great, now I'm a messed up freak!"

Russell patted Flaky's back, "Well lass at least ye forget about the time ye made love to the fellow."

"What?!"

Flaky ran out the house to find a isolated place to cry alone, _What happened!? I made love to him? My life can't get any worse! All I wanted to do was live a good life!_

Flaky looked up at the sky, "Well at least the sky is turning back to blue."

Flaky got up quickly and hid behind another tree.

"There she is! Get her!" An angry group of Happy tree town citizens chased Flaky with torches. Flaky ran as fast as she could through the forest.

_I can't run from them forever! I have to make a stand! After all it's only four killable people right? _Flaky ran in between two stores.

_Oh my God! I'm trapped! _Flaky turned around.

Petunia and Toothy quickly held Flaky down by her arms. Giggles and Cuddles came forward with two torches.

"You're gonna get yours now bitch!" Giggles said putting the torch near to Flaky's face.

Flaky kicked Giggles in the neck causing it to snap.

"Oh my God! She's dead!" Cuddles yelled.

Flaky threw Toothy off of herself and snapped his neck.

Flaky picked up some dirt and threw it in Petunia's face.

"Dirrrrrrrt!" Petunia fell back and started to have a panic attack.

Flaky took up the torch that was on the ground and burned Petunia's face. Petunia ran around in circles until she collapsed and died slowly. Flaky turned around, and before she could react Cuddles already tackled Flaky.

"G-get off of me!" Flaky struggled to get out of the pin.

Cuddles picked up the torch and held it close to Flaky's face. Flaky felt her forehead burning even though Cuddles didn't burn Flaky.

Cuddles was about to put the torch near Flaky's face _Well at least I'm not gonna get mutilated!_

Flaky closed her eyes tightly and braced for impact. But nothing happened. Flaky opened her eyes to see a green bear punching and kicking Cuddles until he bled.

_Gosh I hope he doesn't ask for a "favor" in return_

Evil pulled out his bowie knife and slit open Cuddles' stomach. Evil ripped out Cuddles' guts and then his heart.

Evil turned to Flaky, "Nice job with the killings, and by the way you owe me majorly for saving you."

"W-well what do you want?" Flaky said nervously.

"You know what I want."

_What does he want any way? _

"Fine!" Flaky wrapped her arms around Evil's neck and gave him a twenty second tongue kiss and then pulled away.

_How can I stand kissing that?! _Evil blushed for a few seconds and then came back to his senses.

"Uh, I wanted to give you something" Evil handed Flaky a rectangular black box.

Flaky looked at the box and then at Evil, _Knowing Evil its probably some sick gag trick_

Flaky hesitated to take the box and open it.

After several moments, Flaky opened the velvet box. "A bowie knife?"

"Not just any bowie knife."

Flaky turned the knife over, "My name written in script and decorated with Rubies? Thanks!"

Flaky threw the box away and put the knife in her pocket.

"Flaky?"

"Yes Evil?"

"You do realize that you haven't had a mission in days right?" Evil said.

_Ohhh! I thought he forgot about those things!_

Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please review.


	13. Here we go again

Well here's the next chapter.  
Chapter 13- Here we go again

(Time Skip- 13 hours)

Flaky tossed and turned in her bed and then woke up_. At least I know what I did yesterday. What did I do yesterday? Oh yeah I walked outside I went to Russell's house, got chased by a mob, I killed some people, Evil saved me and then things went from there._ Flaky looked at the clock. "10:00 o'clock, I shouldn't wake him up...yet"" Flaky lifted up the covers and got out of bed, but something else caught her eye. Flaky looked under the sheets. _Oh my God! He slept next to me...naked!  
_  
Flaky put the sheet down and was about to walk towards the bathroom, but for some reason she could not identify, she had the sudden urge to take another look, so she did anyway. _Wow, it-it's pretty big_ Flaky walked towards the bath room once again. "Hey! The next time you try to sneak away, you should try not to leave at 10:00 o'clock in the morning or wake me up."

Flaky turned around to see Evil smiling smugly at her. "H-how did you know that I was leaving?" Flaky asked timidly. "You lifted the sheets up twice, and then I heard your foot steps. Of course I'm going to wake up!" Evil got out of bed and walked towards the bedroom door. "Ew! Aren't you going to put on some clothes?" Flaky said trying to look away. Evil looked down at his body. "Why? Do I need to?" He growled.

"W-well yeah, I mean your naked so it's kind of a problem...well not to my eyes at least." Flaky said. Evil took three steps closer to Flaky. "I'm in my own home. I can walk ass naked around it if I wanted to. Now get yourself ready, you have a lot to do." Evil stepped away from Flaky and walked over to the closet. _Gosh, he was like right in front of me...naked! He's such a pervert...a homicidal one.  
_  
Thirty minutes later Flaky stepped out the shower and dried herself off_. I just hope I don't go on any dangerous missions! Or worse, the bloody ones!_ Flaky put on her usual clothing and walked out the bathroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. "G-good morning Evil." Flaky said as she hugged him. "Are you afraid of me?" Evil asked. "N-no! Why w-would I be scared of you?" Flaky stammered.

"Good, because after this you're gonna do some training!" Evil hissed. Flaky gulped. _Tr-training?_ Flaky removed her arms from around Evil's neck and walked over to the fridge. Flaky opened the fridge and looked inside. _Oh let's see, beer, beer, and...oh look! More beer! _ Flaky closed the fridge and sat down at the table with Evil. "H-how am I supposed to eat breakfast when all you have is beer and coffee?" Flaky asked timidly.

"That is breakfast. Well at least to me." Evil said. He got up went to the freezer and took out a clear glass bottle. "What's that?" Flaky asked. ""This is vodka." Evil poured out half of it out in a glass and then handed it to Flaky. Flaky looked at the glass with a worried expression on her face. "Well? Aren't you gonna drink it?" Evil growled. Flaky looked down at the glass and hesitated to pick it up. _He probably poisoned it or drugged it.  
_  
Flaky took the glass up and gulped the drink down. The burning sensation stung the back of Flaky's throat, and then her stomach. After another two more gulps Flaky started to get used to it. Flaky put the glass down and looked up at Evil. "So...what's next?" she asked. "Training." Evil grabbed Flaky's arm and pulled her out back. "S-so what's first?" Flaky asked timidly.

"Well the first thing you need to know is how to defend yourself incase some bastard thinks they can fight back. The first thing about this that you need to know is how to get your self out of a pin." Without warning, Evil swiftly pinned Flaky down in a heart beat. _Wow this looks really awkward_. "Okay, try to get out of this." Evil said. Flaky tried to free her arms but Evil's strong masculine arms wouldn't permit. "I can't! You're to strong!" Flaky said still struggling.

Evil sighed heavily. "Figure it out Flaky." Figure _it out? I have no use of my limbs! Wait a minute my only free moving part of my body is my head_! Flaky drew her head back plunged it into Evil's fore head. "Ahhh! Bitch!" Evil immediately got off of Flaky and clutched his bloody forehead. "Oh my God! Evil are you okay?!" Flaky rushed over Evil, who at this point was laying in fetal position. _Wait a minute he doesn't look hur-_

In a split second Evil sprang up and slammed Flaky to the ground. Flaky looked up an saw Evil completely unharmed. "Wha-what was that for!" Flaky slowly pulled herself up and held on to Evil. "Number one, no matter how much your enemy is hurt, or seems hurt, you kill them! And number two, why the fuck would you head butt me with your quills!" Evil hissed still holding on to his bloody fore head.

"Oh, uh well I'm sorry." Flaky said timidly. Evil said heavily and shook Flaky violently. "Stop saying you're sorry! This is useless, Flaky just use what's around you." Evil let go of the porcupine's shoulders and walked back inside. "So...what are we going to do today?" Flaky asked. "You're going on another mission at the hardware store, and don't fuck it up!" Evil growled.

One hour later Evil and Flaky were in the forest areas right behind the hardware store. "Alright you know what to do right?" Evil said as he inspected the area. _What did he tell me to do_? "Uh y-yeah!" Flaky blurted out. "Good, we go in, I distract those bastards and you come from behind and kill them." Evil said. _Distract them? They'll know who he is_! "Um Evil wouldn't they run from you? I mean you have those piercing green eyes and all" Flaky said timidly. "That's why I brought this!" Evil took out a round purple case. "What's that?" Flaky asked.

Evil opened the case and showed it to Flaky. "These are pac man contacts, they'll me look like one of those peachy bastards especially Flippy." _Peachy bastards? I have pac man eyes too! I wonder if I laugh him, will he kill me? _"Flaky, Flaky!" Flaky snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see a very angry bear. "Hey! Are you coming or not!" He snarled. "O-of course I'm coming!" Flaky said nervously. "Good. Let's go." Evil led Flaky around the front of the store.

Flaky and Evil Flippy walked through the automatic front doors and was greeted by a purple deer with white face paint covering nearly all his face and was wearing an orange apron over a blue and white sweater. "Hi Mime!" Flaky said cheerfully. Mime waved back as a response. "And you remember Ev- I mean Flippy right?" she said nervously. Mime's eyes widened and wrinkles appeared around his eyes

_Oh great, the traumatized look. He probably still remembers the night at the movie theater, the time I threw Flippy a party, the time Flippy ran him over, and the time Flippy killed him at the carnival! _There was a brief silence between the two. Mime put his hand behind his neck and looked elsewhere. Evil nudged Flaky in her side. "Tell him!" He whispered_. I'm gonna loose another friend again_. "Hey Mime, we uh came here to buy some tiles." Flaky said.

Mime's face lit up and led Flaky and Evil to aisle 15, which was in the back of the store. "Alright Flaky, just as I planned, there's an aisle for appliances, that were gonna pass and drills are the first items on the shelves. And possibly there will be one out of the box." Evil whispered to Flaky_. Okay Flaky you can do this...I think_ Flaky saw the aisle with all of the drills and long nails. Flaky took one of drills off the table and two nails and hid them behind her back. Mime led the two to the tile aisle. Mime pointed to all the assorted tiles. Evil nudged Flaky to give her the signal.

Flaky put the nail on the drill and quietly snuck up behind Mime, but Mime already heard Flaky approaching so he quickly turned around to see Flaky sobbing. Flaky closed her eyes and looked away as she drilled the nail into his head. Even though she couldn't hear his screams, she felt his blood splashing on her face and hear it splashing on the tiles. Flaky pulled the drill out of Mime's head and looked at the bloody scene.

Mime's head had a clean hole through the middle of his head and blood profusely pouring out like a water fountain. Flaky's sobs turned into heavy breathing. Flaky ran across the aisle and buried her head in her hands. _Oh my God! I just killed one of the few friends I have left! I can't live with myself, or like this! I'm just doing this please Evil Flippy and for my life!_ Evil came next to Flaky and sat down next to her. "Flaky get up! We have to leave this aisle" He said softly in her ear.

"No! I don't care about my life anymore, kill me if you want that'll set me free." Flaky said in a muffled voice. _She doesn't care anymore? Maybe I could just gross her out._ Flaky jolted up and held the side of her neck. "Ew! Don't ever lick my neck again!" Evil grabbed Flaky's arm and ran to the end of the aisle. Evil stopped and looked to see if any body was there, but there was.

"Hey Flaky look who's working! It's that beaver with no hands! How the hell is he sawing that price of wood anyway? Oh well who the hell cares he has a saw so you know what to do right?" Evil said. Flaky laughed nervously and snuck up behind Handy but kept her distance. Evil walked up in front of Handy. "Oh hi Flippy!" Handy cheerfully said. _Damn it! I have to talk like him also! God I'm gonna sound so...peachy_. "Um I'm gonna need some ply wood" He said trying to sound like Flippy.

Handy clumsily dropped the saw and led "Flippy" to the ply wood section. Flaky picked up the saw and followed Handy. Evil saw Flaky coming and chuckled slightly. "Hey stubs! Turn around!" Handy turned around to see Flaky with the saw heading towards his head. "Ahhhh!" Instead of sawing Handy in the head for a quick and easy death, Flaky chose to make a deep gash in Handy's stomach to make his death long, slow, and painful. Evil walked over to Flaky and looked at the body.

"Wow Flakes a slow death, you may be a good apprentice after all." _A good apprentice?! And did he call me Flakes? That's what my friends call me...wait a minute what friends do I have now?_ Flaky looked at a slowly dying Handy who was coughing up blood and twitching uncontrollably. "Hey Flaky! Check this guy out!" Flaky looked to see Evil eyeing a new target. Flaky rushed to the demonic bear's side to see him looking at a lavender mole who wore purple glasses and was stocking the light bulbs in the sink section.

_Come on! A blind guy? This isn't sick anymore...it's brutal!_ "Alright Flaky this should be an easy one even for you, here use this." Evil handed her a long nail a hammer. "Wha-what do you want me to do?" Flaky asked timidly. "I mean I just can't kill a blind guy Evil it's too harsh an-" Flaky immediately stopped talking when she realized that Evil had his hand over her mouth and held a Bowie knife to her neck. "Do or die!"

Flaky pushed Evil off of her and took the nail and hammer. Flaky walked into the aisle where Mole was working and sighed heavily_. Well, at least he's blind! But not deaf_. Flaky abruptly turned around to him. "Wait! I can't do it! What's my motivation anyway?" She asked. "Your motivation? You want a motive to kill this guy? Well he killed you before! And he heard your screams. So that's your motive, now go!" Evil pushed her into the aisle. Evil ripped off a cabinet door off of a dicast model of a sink and followed behind Flaky.

Evil placed the cabinet door on the floor and then tapped Mole's shoulder. Mole turned to the direction that Evil tapped him and "looked" around blindly. _Oh now I see what he wants me to do._ Flaky pushed Mole down on the cabinet door. Mole rubbed the back of his head and was about to get up but Flaky pressed the nail lightly against Mole's head and then lifted the hammer up in the air. As usual Flaky closed her eyes as she hammered the nail into Mole's head. Ten seconds and 14 pounds later, Flaky looked at Mole's head.

It was nailed down to the board and almost looked like a head on a plaque. Flaky dropped the hammer and slowly backed away. "Wait! I almost forgot!" Evil pulled out his Bowie knife and cut Mole's head off. "Hey Flaky catch!" Evil threw the head into Flaky's arms. "Ahhhh!" Flaky dropped the bloody head and backed away. "Come on Flaky, don't be such a little milquetoast and hold your damn trophy with pride! And now where gonna find you another sorry bitch to kill!"

Evil looked around the other aisles. "And speaking of sorry bitches, there's one in aisle seven! I don't know why she just happens to be here anyway!" Flaky looked to see who was in the aisle. "Leah! Leah works here?" Flaky said frantically. "Flaky face your fears and I promise that we can leave after this." Evil pushed Flaky in the aisle with Leah in it. _Alright Flaky, be brave for once in your life!  
_  
Flaky walked in the aisle and casually approached Leah. "Hey Leah! Still looking for a man? 'Cause I think they all stopped looking for you!" Flaky laughed. "You bitch!" Leah punched Flaky down to the ground. Flaky slowly got up and spat out three teeth, but Leah already picked up a box of tiles and smashed it on the left side of Flaky's face. Flaky fell back down and felt a throbbing pain on her left eye and the upper left side of her jaw. _I can't even stand up again! This might probably be the end!"  
_  
Flaky managed to turn over on her back and saw that Leah was gone. _where did she go?_ Flaky tilted her head slightly up and saw Leah with a sinister smile on her face and was holding the same bloody saw Flaky used to kill Handy. _Shit! I'm dead now!_ "With you out of the way Flippy can be all mine!" Leah pinned Flaky down and moved the saw closer to Flaky's face. _Well there's only one way out of this..._

Flaky drew her head back as far as she could and plunged it into Leah's face. Leah dropped the saw and clutched her bloody fore head, Leah pulled a few quills out of her forehead and then reached for the saw. _Where the hell did I drop it?_ Leah turned around to see Flaky kick her in the stomach making her fall to the floor. Flaky took up the saw and slowly sawed off Leah's head. Flaky threw the head aside and sawed off all the limbs on Leah's body. Flaky picked up Leah's head by the hair and walked out the aisle. Flaky threw the head in Evil's hands. "Here's your trophy, now let's leave this place!

Lumpy, the manager of the store walked out of his office and looked around the store and then went to the intercom. "Uh...clean up on aisle seven, fifteen, three, and five!"

Well I hoped you enjoyed. I'd like to thank Flipped Out Soldier for letting me use her OC Leah. Review! Or else I'll find you! (I'm just kidding! Or am I?)


	14. Vacation of hell

Well here's another chapter! This is probably gonna be a short chapter. Btw, thanks for all the awesome reviews!

Chapter 14- Vacation of hell

Evil stared at the bloody head. "Well Flaky, I knew my intelligence would rub off on you!" Flaky raised an eye brow. _What intelligence?!_ "Yeah...I guess." Flaky sighed. Evil put his hands around her shoulder. "Don't be like that! For your reward, I'm taking you on a vacation, but that doesn't mean you're not gonna kill anybody. You see this weekend spring break is coming up which means more people are going to come. The more that comes, the better for us!" Flaky sighed sadly. _Oh great. More killing! This makes me sick to my stomach._

(Time skip 1 day)

Flaky hung up the phone. "Well I've got good news and bad news. Good news is that I reserved a room. Bad news is that it costs 300 dollars per night." she said. Evil spat out his vodka. "What the fuck! I'm rich but I'm not lavish!" Flaky giggled a bit. "Well you did say it was my treat!" Evil glared at her then a grin slowly appeared on his face. The two instantly began laughing. _Oh my gosh, I'm actually blushing and laughing with him?_ Flaky thought.

There as that awkward silence again. "Um, goodnight?" Flaky pulled the sheets over her. Evil pulled the sheets off if her. "Hey! It's only 7:00!" he snapped. "Yeah but there's nothing to do." Flaky argued. "Oh I know what to do." A sly smile crept up on his face. _Oh my God not that! _Flaky thought.

--  
"Come on!" Flaky struggled to do one push up, then her arms gave out and collapsed. "You call yourself my apprentice! A little girl can do this!" Evil Flippy yelled. _Apprentice? You're the one who forced me to be with you!_ "Okay let's try something different." Evil said. He parted a space in Flaky's quills and sat on her back. "Okay now do a push up." He said. "B-but if I can't do one push up how can I do one push up with you on back?" Flaky wined.

"Oh sorry, my mistake. You are weak! Just like your parents! No wonder they died." he hissed in her ears. Tears started to roll down Flaky's cheeks. She closed her eyes. All she could see were flashbacks of her parent's death. "Who knows? Maybe you'll join them because you're too weak!" Evil added. Flaky felt a sudden strike of anger take over her. "I'm not weak!" she growled. Flaky threw Evil off her back, tackled him and started to punch his face repeatedly.

"Get off me!" Evil growled. He kicked Flaky in the stomach and threw her off. He grabbed his empty vodka bottle and smashed it over Flaky's head, snapping her out of her rage. "Ow!" She cried. "You bitch! Ever heard of motivational speaking? That doest mean you have to attack me! I was just trying to make you work harder!" Evil yelled. Flaky cowered in fear. _I did that?_ Evil Flippy calmed down. _Wait a minute! If Flaky gets enraged about when I talk about her parents dying, I could manipulate that action and she'd be wrapped around my finger...and me as well. Better show some sympathy, after all she is my girlfriend._

Evil bent down next to Flaky and hugged her. "I'm sorry." he whispered softy in her ear. (No you're not!) She thought. While he was still hugging her, Flaky felt a tingling sensation run from her neck down her spine. _Why do I feel the urge to..._ Flaky pulled herself from Evil, reached up and kissed his lips. Evil's eyes widened. _Whoa! I yell at her then hug her and she tongue kisses me! Screwing with her mind is gonna be easy!_

Flaky pulled away. "Should we pack? I mean we do get our rooms tomorrow." Flaky said sweetly. Evil raised an eyebrow. _What's she up to? I know when she talks like that she's planning something_. "Sure I guess." he said.

Flaky opened her suitcase and started to pack her clothes. _I hope this all doesn't end in an disaster._ Evil threw his suitcase down on the bed next to Flaky and started to throw his equipment in. Flaky looked to her left. "Oh my God! We're going on a vacation not an assassin mission!" Flaky exclaimed. Evil put his paw on her lips. "_You're_ going on a vacation, not me. You're just gonna assist me." he said. "A-assist you?" Flaky asked nervously.

"Yeah toy didn't think I'd do this alone did you?" he asked. Flaky sifted through the suitcase. "Mase, plastic gloves, five bowie knives, three grenades, two guns, and poison! Evil exactly what kind of assistance do you mean!" she exclaimed. "Fine! I'll do it myself! But when it comes to dinner you better help!" Evil snapped. _Dinner? Is that why he has poison?!_

(Time skip 9 hours)

Flaky tossed and turned in her sleep. All she saw were premonititions of her vacation, how it would all go wrong, the bloody heads and dismembered body parts of her friends. Flaky's eyes shot open, her whole face was sweating. "Is that how this vacation is going to end?" she whispered to herself. Flaky wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at the clock. _6:02, maybe I should get up now and  
take a shower._ Flaky tried to get up but felt a restricting feeling on her waist.

She looked under the sheets. Evil's strong masculine arm rested over her waist. _Of course_. Flaky gently lifted his arm off her waist, slowly got out of bed and ambled towards the bathroom. She turned on the lights. _What's that foul smell? _Flaky looked at the counter to find a bloody razor blade. "Why would he have a bloody razor blade?" She asked herself. Flaky drew the shower curtains and gasped. Handy's slit up body was in the tub still pouring small amounts of blood.

His neck had numerous amounts of slits on the neck and more slits on his stomach, except the slits were deep gashes and carvings of slurs on his body. Flaky started to sob softly. _When did he do this! And more importantly why is he doing this to me! _ She slowly backed up out of the bathroom and closed the door slowly. "Surprised?" Flaky nearly jumped out of her skin. "You're up!" Flaky said nervously, trying to sound happy.

"Like I said, you can't sneak out of bed without me knowing." Evil said. "How would you know?" Flaky asked. "Hello!" Evil pointed at his ears. _Of course, bears have keen hearing!_ "Right, um why is Handy's body in the tub?" Flaky asked nervously. "Because I found him and Lumpy, who's a police officer for some reason, snooping around the house looking for evidence. I caught Handy and slit his throat. Then Lumpy ran off screaming like a little bitch." Evil said nonchalantly.

"So in other words were fugitives?" Flaky asked. "Yes, we need to hide our identity and make our killings swift and decisive. We can't leave any blood behind, which is why you're driving." _Hide our identity?! How a out next time don't do anything to hide you're identity about!_ Evil threw Flaky the keys. "I-I'm driving? I can't even play a racing game without crashing, how can you expect me to drive!" Flaky exclaimed.

"I don't. You see the way you drive only causes others to get hit and die!" Evil replied. Flaky sighed. _Don't_ _worry, just try to drive the way Flippy taught me to...that's good right) _"Um Evil, why do you like killing others?" Flaky asked. "Well that's because they're our enemies! And also because it's fun." He said. _Right._ "So..." Flaky began. "Do we leave now?" "Okay let's go." Evil grabbed his suitcase. "Wait! I didn't get to take a bath yet!" Flaky exclaimed.

"Don't worry, taking a bath now will be pointless because you're gonna get blood on yourself on the way there. Now let's go!" Evil said. Flaky sighed and grabbed her luggage. _This is gonna be one long weekend._ Flaky went downstairs and outside. There, she found the same jeep with the blood stains on the front and a small dent on the back from the time she hit Giggles during her "joyride".

Evil threw Flaky's suitcases in the back and hopped in the passenger seat. "Get in!" He yelled at her. Flaky opened the car door and got in. _Calm down Flaky, it's just driving. I can handle it! I hope_. Flaky struggled to put the keys in the ignition, for her hands were trembling. Evil looked at her trembling hands. "Stop stalling and put the fucking keys in the ignition! You're acting like a scared little bitch!" He yelled.

_Well there goes stalling._ Flaky put the key in the ignition and started the jeep. _Dear God I hope I don't screw up._ Flaky exhaled deeply and put the jeep in reverse. _So far, so good._ She put the car in drive and turned left. _This is going way better that I expected_!

(Time skip- 2 hours)

Flaky came to a full stop at the red light. Evil sighed frustrated. _Why didn't she hit anybody yet!_ When the light was green, Flaky saw Handy crossing the upcoming intersection. _He's back already?!_ Evil's face lit up. As soon as Flaky was a few feet away from Handy he grabbed the steering wheel and turned to the left. The jeep swerved and impaled his body to a pole. Handy coughed up massive amounts of blood and several organs.

Flaky stared in shock at the bloody scene. "What the hell!" Flaky yelled. She ran out of the car and looked at the body. "Oh my gosh! Evil why?" she sobbed. "That's because he could've possibly tip Lumpy off and it's fun. Now get your ass back in the car!" Evil demanded. Flaky did what she was told and got in the car. Flaky backed up slowly and got back on track. She looked behind her to see if anyone witness the bloody scene, but no one was there. _Phew!_

Flaky sped up to catch the green light. "Um Evil how far are we away?" Flaky asked. "Eight miles." He said before dosing off. Flaky sighed sadly. _Its gonna be a long drive. But good thing is that I'm getting better at driving and Evil's asleep!_

--

Evil woke up to the feel of cool air blowing on his face. "Where are we?" He asked lazily. "The highway. We're about a mile away." Flaky replied cheerfully. "I see. And you didn't hit anybody?" He asked. "Nope!" Flaky replied happily. Evil rolled his eyes. _Great._ Suddenly, police sirens went off behind them. "Shit!" Evil opened the glove compartment, took out his black sunglasses and put them on. Flaky pulled over to the side of the road and rolled down the window.

A blue moose came to the window. "A-am I trouble officer?" Flaky asked nervously. "Yes. Do you know how fast you were going?" Lumpy asked. "Uh 75?" Flaky replied. "Yes. This lane has a 50 mile per hour speed limit. I'm gonna need your license and registration." Lumpy said sternly. Flaky took her license and registration out of the glove compartment and handed it to Lumpy. Lumpy took her license and registration and went back to his car. "When he comes back, kill him!" Evil hissed.

Choosing not to argue, Flaky simply nodded to avoid an argument or even death. Lumpy came back with the license and registration and gave it to Flaky. Evil nudged Flaky, signaling her to kill Lumpy. Flaky took Evil's keys and jingled it in front of Lumpy. "Hey Lumpy, look shiny!" Lumpy stuck his head in the window. "Ooooh!" Flaky quickly wined up the window, slowly decapitating Lumpy. Flaky opened her eyes and saw Lumpy's decapitated head in her lap dripping blood. Flaky screamed and threw the head in Evil's lap.

"What the fuck! These are new pants!" he yelled. _Evil wears pants?_ Flaky quickly sped off and left the scene. While driving, Flaky glanced over at Evil. "You still have the head! Throw it out!" She shrieked. "Fine!" Evil threw the head out the window. "If the police come looking for us, I'm blaming you and I'm only rescuing myself." He hissed. Flaky rolled her eyes. _Whatever.  
_  
(Time skip 30 minutes)

Flaky pulled up in front of the resort. _This looks like a rich person's place. I'm gonna stick out worse than Lumpy at a genius convention!_ Flaky was about to get out of the Jeep when she looked down at her lap. "Oh my god!" She shrieked. "What's wrong?" Evil asked. "I can't get out! I have blood on my lap!" "Oh come on! Just change your pants!" Evil snapped. "In the car?" Flaky wined. "Fine! I'll close the damn door!" Evil slammed the door shut and started murmuring swears under his breath.

After a minute, Flaky came out of the jeep with a white Capri on and her suitcases in her hands. "Come on." She nudged Evil with her elbow but he didn't move. Flaky looked in the direction Evil was staring in. "Stop watching girls bend over and come on!" Flaky used her free arm and dragged Evil with her. She stopped at the clear door and dragged Evil to the side. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Look, it's that same girl in the hospital you killed!" Flaky shrieked. Evil shrugged his shoulders "So?"

"Wha-? So, she might recognize us!" Flaky yelled. The two looked to the left to see twenty people watching and hearing the conversation. "The fuck are you cunt grabbers looking at? Get the fuck out of here!" Evil snarled. Within milliseconds the crowd disbanded and ran in different directions. "What are we gonna do?" Flaky asked. "What are we gonna do? Flaky if she says she knows us we kill the shit out of her!" Evil grabbed Flaky's arm and pulled her through the revolving door.

Flaky walked slowly towards the counter. "Um, I have reservations for two." She said nervously. The white beaver looked at the two and smiled. "Oh, a couples retreat!" She said excitingly. "Just give us the damn room key!" Evil said rudely. The beaver glared at the two and handed them the keys. Flaky took the keys and was about to leave. "Hey! Don't I know you two from somewhere!" The beaver said.

"No!" Flaky quickly said. "Hey I think I do! You're those two bastards who killed me!" _Bastards?_ Evil quickly grabbed the beaver's head and twisted it around, snapping the neck. Then he pulled the head up, ripping it off the body with part of the spinal cord still attached and blood dripping all over the counter. Flaky stood there watching the horrific scene, mouth of gape. "Why the hell are you just standing there? Come on before someone discovers this!"

Evil grabbed Flaky's arm and ran around back to the elevator. "What the hell! I thought you said this was a vacation!" Flaky exclaimed. "Oh that, I lied to you. This is a mission." Evil said while stepping in the elevator. Flaky followed in behind him and sighed. _This is gonna be a long, long weekend._ As the elevator doors opened, Cuddles walked in with earphones in his ears not noticing Evil and Flaky. When the elevator doors opened on the eighth floor, Evil Flippy and Flaky walked out leaving Cuddles' half dead body in the elevator.

Flaky walked towards room 907 and opened the door. "Wow!" Flaky looked around the room. _I have to admit, this looks like something out of a romantic sex novel_. Flaky put her things down and laid down on the bed. Evil sat down on the bed next to Flaky and took his jacket off. "One bed?" Flaky said. "Yeah why?" Evil replied. "Nothing." She said quietly.

(Time skip-11 hours)

Flaky rolled over to the side of the bed and felt the other side. _Did I dose off?_ Flaky got up and looked and around the room. "Evil, you there?" She said nervously. "Yeah! I'm in the other room!" He called out. Flaky ran into the other room to see Evil looking out the window. "What are you doing?" Flaky asked. "Spying on my victims." He replied nonchalantly. _What?_ "Yeah. Did you see anything?" She said. "Yeah, I saw Petunia, Giggles, Nutty, Russell, Toothy, Mime, and Disco bear.

"So...to get it over with, who should we kill first?" Flaky asked. Evil pondered for a minute. "Disco bear!" He said excitingly. "Why?" Flaky asked. "Because he's in room 908! And orders room service at every meal of the day!" _Was he spying on everyone?_ "Were you spying on everyone?" Flaky asked. "Yes! Now let's go!" Evil grabbed Flaky's wrist and ran out the door. _Okay, he needs to stop grabbing my arm like that._ Down the hall, a yellow bear wearing a somewhat sluttish suit was coming their way pushing a massive cart of food.

_Yep, that's Disco Bear's food alright._ Evil walked past the bear acting like he was a total stranger and not going to do anything to her. When she past him, Evil grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth and nose until she stopped screaming and passed out. Evil took off the bear's clothes and threw them at Flaky. "Put these on." Flaky wasted no time and was about to take her shirt off. "Uh, d-do you have to stare my chest?" She said nervously. "Just put it on!...The food's getting cold. He'll wonder why." Evil hissed.

Flaky wasted no time in putting the clothes on. "Wait! What about the body!" She said frantically. "Right." Evil dragged the body to the end of the hall and put it in the utility closet. He quickly ran back and got on the food cart. "Quick! Cover me with food!" Flaky stared at Evil. _Is he serious?_ "Don't just stare, cover me!" Evil growled. Flaky wasted no time in covering him with the food. "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Flaky pushed the cart to Disco bear's room and knocked on the door. "Room service!" The door quickly opened to Disco bear holding two bottles of champagne. "Hello babe I- Hey! I thought they were gonna send a sexier attendant!" Flaky rolled her eyes, trying not to show her anger. Flaky pushed the cart to the middle of the room. "Here's your greasy fatty food! And I brought you desert!" Disco bear's face brightened. "Desert!" Disco bear wrapped his arm around Flaky's shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my best friend?" He said in a fake sweet tone. "Really! Well..." Flaky walked over to the cart and took off the cover. "Merry fucking Christmas!" Evil sprang up and lunged at Disco bear with his Bowie knife in his right paw. Evil landed on Disco bear and tried to de-gut him. "Damn it! This fat mother fucker is moving too much! Flaky! Quiet him down!" Evil grunted. Flaky, wasting no time, grabbed one the champagne bottles off the table and smashed it on his head.

Champagne, green glass shards, and blood splattered everywhere. The force was enough to leave the left side of his head exposed. Blood was pouring out while Disco bear was twitching uncontrollably. "May I?" Flaky said sweetly. Evil smirked and handed her his Bowie knife. Flaky took it from Evil and stabbed Disco bear, causing him to cough up massive amounts of blood. She then proceeded to pull the knife down, making a semi-long slit in his stomach.

Flaky threw the knife away and dug her hands in the slit, stretching it open. "Damn! There's too much fat in here!" She whispered to herself. Flaky pressed her hands deeper and ripped all the fatty deposits out. She looked at Disco bear's mouth. His face was somehow still twitching and blood was profusely out of his mouth. _Wow, and they say the fat die first._ She grabbed a hold of his small intestines and ripped it out. _Similar to the way a clown pulls out handkerchiefs from his mouth._

Flaky pushed her arm up and reached for his slow beating heart. _Damn he has balls to live._ Flaky ripped the heart down and out of his stomach. Most of the superior vein was still attached. "Damn Flaky! Calm down!" Evil pulled Flaky off the dead body of Disco bear and spun her around. "You know, come to think of it, you look pretty hot with blood on your chest. You could be just like me!" Evil whispered in her ear. _Just like you?!_ Flaky let go of Evil and kicked Disco bear's lifeless body aside and headed for the door when a thought occurred.

"Wait a minute! We can't go around smelling like fried chicken and have blood all over us!" Evil smelled his jacket and looked at Flaky. "You're right. We need to change and leave before the maids discover this."

"Okay who are we going after now?" Flaky asked while closing the door behind her. "The bitches." Evil replied. "Oh...who are the bitches?" Flaky asked. "You know, Giggles and Petunia." _Oh those bitches_. "So where are they?" Flaky asked. "By the pool. There's also sauna nearby." Evil replied. _Again, how does be know all this?!_ "Oh." Flaky said to herself. "So how are we gonna kill them? There's like dozen witnesses!" Flaky cried.

"Stop your wining, I have my ways." Evil snapped as he pushed the down button on the elevator. Evil covered his nose "Damn! What smells like that!" "I believe that's the stench of Cuddles' body when you ripped his ears off, snapped his neck, and stabbed his chest." Flaky said. When the elevator got to the first floor, the two made their way out the front entrance and around the back to the pool area. Evil stopped Flaky. "Alright, do you see the towel boy and towel girl?" Flaky nodded.

"Good. We're gonna need their uniforms. So when they go back to the washing machine area they're going to more towels. That's where we kill them and take their uniforms. Clear?" Flaky nodded as if she was listening. "Good a- here they come!" This time, Flaky grabbed Evil's arm and pulled him around back. _Whoa, she needs to do this to me more often._ When the towel boy (or towel beaver) came around, Evil grabbed his neck and twisted it all the way around. The lifeless body fell right on Flaky's feet.

The very sight of a pale dead body in front of her made her white with fear. "Hey! help me with the body before the other one comes!" Evil hissed. "U-um ok." Flaky took the beaver up by his feet, threw him in the drying machine and put the setting on heavy duty. "Good work Flaky, not even _I_ would do that!" Evil said. "Hey what are you two losers doing back here? This area is for employees only!" The two turned around to see an angry fox with her hands folded demanding an answer.

"Uh, I was just leaving." Evil acted like he was leaving. When Evil was two feet away from the fox, he grabbed her and trapped her in a headlock. "Quick silence her!" Evil used his free hand to throw his bowie knife to Flaky. _Killing someone I hate is one thing but killing an innocent person is another!_ Flaky closed her eyes, looked away, and stabbed the fox in her chest. He took the lifeless body and dumped it in the now bloody drying machine. "Shit!" He mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough for Flaky to hear. "What's wrong?"

"I-_you_ got blood all over their uniforms! Now we have no uniforms!" "We didn't really need to kill them, there's two clean uniforms over there." Flaky pointed to a dryer with two clean uniforms on them. "Oh." Evil mumbled to himself.

"Hey! Towel girl! Where's my towel!" Petunia yelled. "C-coming" She said quietly. Flaky handed her a towel. "What th- These towels are warm!" Petunia threw the towel at Flaky's face. _Ok Flaky, you can do this...I hope_ Flaky quickly surveyed the area. Most of the people were gone and the rest were asleep. Flaky took the towel and started to strangle Petunia. She gasped and struggled for air, but the thick towel tightly tied around her neck wouldn't permit it. After 45 seconds, Petunia's arm stopped pulling and the towel and went limp.

Her face was a pale blue color and there were towel imprints all over her neck. "Holy crap! How to I hide a dead body in plain sight!" She quietly said to herself. Flaky finally came to an idea "I got it!" She lifted up Petunia's cold body and put it back on the chair. She titled her head slightly to the side, closed her mouth, and put a magazine on her stomach to make it look like she fell asleep while reading. Flaky kicked the towel under the chair and hid in the bushes incase somebody came and noticed.

Meanwhile, while Giggles was putting on sun tan lotion she saw the shadow of someone approaching her. "Care for a towel?" Giggles instantly froze. Where did she hear that voice before? She turned around to see Evil Flippy smiling menacingly at her. "Ahhh-" Evil muzzled her before she could fully scream. He gagged her with an old cloth and dragged her to the steam room. He opened the door and tried to push her in but Giggles was holding on to the door frame. "Ugh, stubborn bitch." He said under his breath.

He kicked her arms in, pushing bones and blood out from her elbow. She fell in steam room. By the time she got up the door slammed behind her. Evil turned the temperature up all the way to 500 degrees. Within a minute, the floor started to increasingly hotter. "Ahhhh!" Giggles tried to pull her arms up but they were stuck to the floor. She pulled harder and harder, when she got her hands free nearly all the skin was still on the floor. Giggles tried to stand up and head for the door but her bare feet were sticking to the smoldering floor.

"Let me out of here!" She screamed, but Evil simply stood there and laughed. Giggles soon lost her balance and fell back. "Ahhhh!" The skin on her back, arms, and legs started to shrivel up and bleed. Pleased at his creative work, Evil laughed and left.

(Time skip- 25 minutes)

Flaky took the uniform off and put back her regular clothing on. "That was horrible!" She said. "Aw, the little pussy can't take killing?" Evil mocked. "No." Flaky sighed. "Good. That was a mere warm-up. Now we're gonna find that crazy green diabetic squirrel!" He hissed. "But he could be anywhere!" Flaky wined. "Nope. He's most likely to be at the vending machine, it's loaded with sugary snacks that he can't resist. Come on!" "Coming." She said morbidly. The two were back in the same elevator where they had killed Cuddles in.

The smell was dissipating but the blood stains were still there but looked like it was bleached. When the elevator stopped at the fourth floor Toothy stepped in. He looked up from his phone and saw Evil and Flaky looking back at him. "Uh, I was just leaving!" Toothy was about to run away. "Don't let him get away!" Flaky grabbed Toothy's unusually large tail, making him fall. The elevator door closed on his neck. "Oh my god! Get me out of here!" He screamed. The elevator started to move up to the fifth floor.

"Holy shit!" Toothy tried to use his arms to pry the elevator door open. It was too late. The elevator went up to the top of the door it decapitated Toothy's head clean off. His head less body fell back into Flaky's arms. "Ahhhhhh!" Flaky pushed the body to the side and backed up in the corner. When the elevator stopped and opened at the sixth floor, the two stepped out and walked down the hall to see Nutty kicking the vending machine.

Evil pulled Flaky back. "Here. Give this to the squirrel." Evil gave Flaky a chocolate bar. "Oh and if you see any other if the targets kill them. Flaky quietly approached Nutty trying not to startle him in his bipolar state. "Um, hi Nutty!" Flaky said cheerfully. Nutty jumped up. "Ahhhh!" "Calm down! What's the matter?" Flaky asked. "This fucking vending machine ate my dollar and won't give me my chocolate bar!" Nutty said. _Wow, that's a coincidence_ "Well I have a chocolate bar if you want it." Flaky pulled the chocolate out of her pocket and held it out in front of Nutty.

Nutty's eyes widened. "Oooooh! Is it free?" "Um, sure." Flaky gave Nutty the chocolate bar. Nutty snatched the chocolate bar from Flaky and ravaged it within seconds. "Mmmmm! Thanks Flaky!" Nutty said while rubbing his stomach. A few seconds later, Nutty started to cough up blood and soon began to vomit all over the floor. "B-bitch!" He choked out. After a minute Nutty started to upchuck organs and his intestines. Flaky stood back, watching once good friend cough up his bloody organs and vomit.

Nutty coughed up his liver. He laughed slightly and then collapsed. "Oh my god! What the hell was in that!" Flaky dragged the body and stuffed it in the utility closet sobbing. Flaky saw all that Nutty coughed up and ran away. While running, she collided with a purple deer. Both of them laid on the floor completely dazed. Flaky got up and pulled the purple deer up. "I'm so sorry I- Mime?" Mime was mouth of gape. He pulled away from Flaky and was about to run away. "Wait!" Flaky grabbed Mime's sweater and sat him down.

"Listen, I know I killed you before but it was because Evil t-" "Told you what?" Flaky was frozen stiff. She knew that cold menacing voice from anywhere. Flaky slowly turned around to meet Evil's angry chartreuse eyes. "What the fuck were you doing?" He growled. "Uh, I was...uh talking to Mime?" She said nervously. Evil pushed Flaky aside and grabbed Mime by his sweater. He ripped his left antler off and pushed it through Mime's neck. Evil twisted the antler all the way around and ripped off his head.

Evil threw the head on the ground. "What the fuck were you doing!" He yelled in Flaky's face. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she wailed. "Sorry, sorry! You think that's gonna erase his memory!" Evil growled. "No, but I know someone who can…a smart person."

I didn't know where to stop so this is it. Review!...or I'll find you. I almost forgot! I need two OC's who are gonna be in the story from now on till Vengeance. The best ones will be chosen. (Please note your character will die or kill others numerous times)


	15. Daydreams and Nightmares Pt 1

Here's the next chapter. And by the way, Thanks soooo much for your reviews.

Chapter 15- Daydreams and nightmares

"Well what are we gonna do?" Flaky asked. "Don't know...you got yourself into this now you get yourself out." Evil responded. _Like I even want to do anything about this_. "Wait a minute, why are you so mad about Mime knowing? I mean he can't talk so he can't tell anybody." She said. Evil slapped his forehead. "Flaky! There's more than one way that someone can tell another person something without talking! There's texting, email, and writing god damned letters! And if I'm not mistaken, he can write!"

"So...what are we gonna do? Erase his memory?" Flaky mumbled under breath. Evil stopped Flaky. "Say that again." _Say what again? _"That again." Flaky responded. "No, what you said before I told you to say that again." _What the hell?_ He said. "No, what you said before I told you say that aga-" Evil put his half bloody paw over the porcupines mouth. "Listen. I'm not telling you to repeat what I said. I'm telling you to repeat what _you_ said." He said getting frustrated.

He took his hands off of Flaky's mouth. "Oh...I said erase his memory, but I didn't mean it because that's impossible." Flaky said vaguely. "Oh it's possible alright! And (we're) gonna erase it from him. And I know just the person who can help us." He said rubbing his paws together. _I don't think anyone would wanna help two criminals like us._ "So, who's gonna help us?" Flaky asked inquisitively. "Oh don't worry my dear Flaky, you'll find out soon enough." Evil hissed in her ear.

_That's creepy yet oddly satisfying_. She thought. Flaky stopped walking. "Hey! Are we just gonna leave Mime's body here?" Flaky exclaimed. "Oh...right" Evil grabbed Mime's lifeless body by the feet and kicked it in the nearby closet. "Happy now?" Evil snapped. _Yes._ "C-an you please tell me who us going to help us, because quite frankly I don't think anyone wants to help a scared porcupine and an insane homicidal war vet!" Flaky clapped her hands over her mouth.

_What the hell did I just say? I don't mean that, I love him!...Whoa, what did I just say?_ "Flaky...I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear what I think I just heard. When I mean by "help" I mean that we're gonna force them to help us or they'll suffer the consequences." He said trying not to get mad. _Right. _"So who's gonna help us again?" Flaky asked. "Sniffles." Evil replied.

"Sniffles? He's not even in the hotel! And even if he was he wouldn't have the time or technology to erase Mime's memory before he resurrects and tells everyone tha-" Evil covered Flaky's mouth. "For a timid little porcupine, you talk too much." He said.

Evil pushed the down button on the elevator. A few seconds later, the elevator doors opened, revealing a blue anteater with glasses on. "Well, well, well, look what we have here!" He ran into elevator and muzzled Sniffles. "Flaky! Get your ass in here!" Evil growled while trying to keep Sniffles quiet. "O-okay!" She briskly ran in before the doors closed. _Oh man, I'm not gonna like this._ "Hold his feet down!" He yelled.

Flaky did as she was told. She he held his feet down. After Sniffles was exhausted from kicking, screaming, and struggling, he calmed down. "Listen to me, you're gonna help us erase someone's memory, and you're gonna do it right now!" He growled. He let go of Sniffles mouth. Sniffles crossed his arms. "And what if I don't?" He said defiantly. _Does he really want to say that?_

Evil grabbed Sniffles' neck and slammed against the wall. "Oh...very well then. But if you don't, we will find you and torture you all that days of your pathetic immortal life!" Sniffles shook his head slowly but fearfully. Evil released his hold on Sniffles' neck. Sniffles fixed his glasses and shirt. "U-um, I live right by here we can just go there. I have an invention that fits your criteria but-" "But what?" Flaky asked.

"Well it's only supposed to be used in expert hands and you're well...a killer." His voice trailed off when Flaky gave him a signal to shut up. Everyone was silent. (The kind of awkward silence when no one in a group has anything to say.) "So..." Sniffles started. "Are you guys like boyfriend and girlfriend or something?" He asked. "No!" Flaky quickly said. Evil glared at her, telling her to shut up. Sniffles laughed quietly to himself.

"What the fuck is so funny? You're still a virgin and you're like 23, so shut up! Be lucky that I'm not gonna kill you...yet" Evil snarled. Sniffles immediately stopped laughing when he realized that it was true. The elevator doors opened on the first floor. _Cuddles again? Doesn't he know that we're still here?_ Cuddles was about to walk in but froze when he saw Flaky, Evil, and Sniffles in the elevator. Evil grabbed the bunny by his shirt collar and pulled him in.

"Hey!" He yelled in his high pitched voice. "No ones gonna help you now! !" Evil pressed the "5" button on the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator went in. He pulled out a metal wire and began to strangle the bunny to death. Cuddles kicked and struggle but it wasn't any use. Cuddles finally gave out, his face was pale and his limbs went limp. Evil threw his body in the corner and leaned against the wall.

Sniffles stared in shock. Seeing a friend die was common, but seeing a friend get killed at the hands of a murderer was not. "Y-you just killed Cuddles!" Sniffles yelled. "Want me to kill you?" Evil threatened. Sniffles immediately shut up. Flaky pressed the down button again. She glanced over at the pale yellow body of Cuddles. _Poor Cuddles, I almost feel sorry for him._

The elevator doors opened. "Lets go, move it!" Evil grabbed Sniffles shirt and dragged him out towards the parking lot. Once they were by the jeep, Evil slammed Sniffles against the jeep. "You listen and you listen good. Are you working with the police?" He demanded. Sniffles shook his head no. "Good. Will you say a word after this is over?" He shook his head no. "Good. Now get your ass in!" He pushed Sniffles in the passenger seat and got in.

"My house isn't far from here. Just take the first right." Sniffles said. "Sniffles? How come you're in a hotel when your house is like ten blocks away?" Flaky asked. "Well maybe I just want to get away. Any more questions?" He said rudely. Evil glared at Sniffles. He wasn't going to let anyone talk to Flaky like that. Sniffles pointed left. "Okay, now make a left on Cedarville street." "I'm not stupid! I know what direction left is in!" Evil snapped.

"Okay, where do I go next?" Evil asked. "Turn right" Sniffles said. In three minutes the three were in front of a robotic tree house. "What a nerd" Evil said under his breath. The three got out of the jeep and trotted up the path. Once they were in front of the door, Sniffles took out a ring stuffed with keys and fiddled with them trying to find the house keys.

Evil tapped his left foot, growing impatient. "Here let me do it!" He pulled a hair pin from Flaky's hair, picked the lock, and then kicked the door in. "Was that so hard?" He yelled in Sniffles' face. The two walked in. Evil looked around the living room. Nothing but gadgetry and technological magazines covered the area.

"Okay seriously you need a girlfriend...and a life!" Sniffles ignored the comment and headed upstairs. "I'll get the Erasofier 2000. Don't touch anything!" Evil turned around. "Like that'll ever happen." He muttered under his breath. Flaky caught up to him.

"Hey where's my hair pin?" She asked. "Don't know. Think I threw somewhere." He said nonchalantly. He took a quick glance at Flaky. "Holy shit. You have hair?" He moved Flaky's right arm which was covering most of the side of her head.

"Y-yeah but I think it makes me look all...you know, slutty." Flaky replied timidly. Evil pulled the second hair pin at the side of her head. "Hey! What are you doing?" She exclaimed. "Relax." Evil fixed her hair a little and stepped back to get a better look. "Whoa." He stared in awe. "Flaky you look...hot" Flaky's cheeks turned bright red. _Wow, no one's ever given me compliments like that. _

Sniffles came back downstairs carrying what looks like to be a metal helmet with two antennas on it. "Okay, here it is!" He said hoping they'll leave him in one peace. Evil turned around. "Oh about that…" He grabbed Sniffles by the neck, choke slammed him, and put the helmet. "W-what the fuck!?" Sniffles coughed out weakly. "Hmmm, let's erase one hour of your memory…" Evil pressed the button.

Within a few seconds He took off the helmet. "Where am I?" He said confused. "You're in hell." Evil hissed in his ear. He slowly slit the anteater's neck with his bowie knife and dropped him. Flaky stepped over Sniffles cold body and accompanied Evil. "Hey what's that?" She pointed to what looked like an escape pod but much larger. Evil took up the notepad and read it.

"It's called the Dream-o-matic 2000." The two paused and then broke out into laughter. Flaky clenched her stomach. "O-oh my god! What kind of names are these!" Evil's voice became serious again. "It says it allows you to go into anyone's dream and change anything. If the dream is realistic, it will have real life effect on its subjects." Evil gasped. "Do you know what this means Flaky?" He said. Flaky sighed. _Yes. And I know that it's not gonna end well. _An evil grin crept up on his face. "It's time to have some fun."

--

I was deciding if this should be a cliffhanger or a long chapter but then I realized that I hadn't done that much cliffhangers. Review!...Or I'll find you.


	16. Daydreams and Nightmares pt 2

Here's another chapter! Sorry if I couldn't update my stories, stupid school is getting in the way. But you can't rush perfection!

Chapter 16- Daydreams and Nightmares Pt 2

"How do you think this contraction works Flaky?" Evil said while studying the machine. "I don't know. I think you get in and close the door." She said with a sly grin on her face. Evil studied her face. There was something off about her. "Wait a minute; you think I'm that stupid? Once I get in you're probably gonna run off!" He grabbed her and pulled her in with him.

"Hey look." Flaky pointed to a screen (apparently touch screen) "It's got all the happy tree town citizens on record" "Let me see that!" Evil pushed her aside and scrolled down to his name.

"Why the hell does this bastard have me on record?" He clicked "menu", "options", and then "delete". Flaky pushed Evil to the ground and stepped in front of the screen. "Ow! Shit man! I shove you and then you push me to the ground...wait a minute, how'd you push me? I weigh like 240 pounds!"

Flaky smiled at him and pulled him up. "Well when you're around me you tend to influence me." "Looks like she's not so useless after all." Evil muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Flaky asked. "Nothing!" He snapped. _Doesn't seem like it.  
_  
"Well let's try it out!" Flaky suddenly said. She scrolled down to Nutty's name and clicked it. "What do you think happens next?" She asked. Evil shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, press the red button next to the screen" He pointed to the button. _Oh_

Flaky pushed the red button. Nothing happened. "What a rip! The least that bastard can do is make something that wor-" "Uh Evil I think it did work." Flaky said. "What makes you think that?" He replied. Flaky opened the door. "This."

Evil stared in awe. "Where the hell are we? And whose fruity ass dream is this?" Flaky chuckled a bit. "This is Nutty's dream." Evil rolled his eyes "Figures." Flaky hesitated to step out the machine at first. "What the hell is taking you so long? Just get out!"

"I-I don't know about that! What if this place is intangible or something?" Flaky exclaimed. "Oh. Then we'll just see about that!" Evil pushed her out. "Ah! ah! ah! ah! ah! a-" Flaky opened one eye and saw that she was still standing. Evil helped her up. "Ok, let's find the squirrel."

Flaky looked around the dream realm. _Wow, I have to admit looking at this place makes me hungry_ "Flaky." His voice was soft at first and then turned flinty. "Flaky!" "What the hell do you want?" She screamed. Evil stared at her wide-eyed. He had one of those bitch-what-did-you-just-say? Looks on his face. Flaky gave him an apologetic look. He narrowed his eyes at her.

Flaky looked around. There was nothing but the giant candy canes, cotton candy bushes and lollipop grass in her midst. She heard a familiar laugh and the giggle of a female whom she already met but couldn't place the name.

"Do you hear that?" Flaky said, nudging Evil. "Yeah I hear him." He said, reaching for his Bowie knife. "W-what the hell?" Flaky turned around. "What?" she asked. "I left my knife back at Sniffles' house." He mumbled angrily to himself.

Flaky took a brown case from out of her pocket, opened it, and gave Evil the same Bowie knife he gave her that was bedecked in rubies. He looked at the knife then at Flaky. He smiled at her. "What are you smiling about?"

Flaky's cheeks were burning up. "Oh nothing. I just thought you hated me and yet you still kept my gift to you...I'm touched!" Evil cooed.

Flaky turned away and saw the squirrel with the dream-realm Petunia laughing, eating candy and the usual stuff. "All right Flaky stay here." Evil whispered to her. No problem… Evil crept from the bushes, swiftly crept up behind the dream-realm Nutty. He put his left hand over the crazy squirrel's mouth and slowly slit is throat. For all the shit I went through to get here, he better die in his dream.

He dropped the cold, dead body and looked up at the dream-realm Petunia; she screamed and ran towards the bush that Flaky was previously behind. She stopped to catch her breath when she realized that Evil was no longer chasing her.

She turned around to meet her untimely death when Flaky held her down while Evil cut open her stomach and started ripping out the inside. Flaky dropped the body and turned away. "Flaky! Why the hell would you turn away? Admire your art!" Evil turned her around so her eyes were fixated on the mangled corpse.

She looked down at her feet. "E-Evil," She stuttered "I-I know I don't speak out that much but can you please not kill your victims in a messy way it's really traumatizing becau-" Flaky looked up when she realized that he was not there. _Where the fuck is he?  
_  
"Hey Flakes! Are you coming or not?" He called from the machine. _When the hell did get there?_ Flaky sighed. "Coming!" She scurried over to the machine. "Who's dream should we go to next?" He asked, eager to cause more death and misery.

"Ooh! Lets try Disco bear!" Flaky pointed to his name. "Ok." Evil scrolled down to Disco bear's name, clicked it and pressed the red button. Flaky opened the door. "What the bloody hell!" Flaky stepped out of the machine and looked around. "It looks like we're in a yellow-orange lava lamp." Flaky quietly said. The sound of 70's disco music pounded against her eardrums.

"We must be close." Evil withdrew his bowie knife. "I call the fat one…just letting you know from now." He said to her. Flaky's eyes showed a faint look of perplexity and fear.

_Like I actually wanna kill someone willingly. But yet I've done it before! Am I becoming drawn to his sick ways or do I actually love him? _Flaky stopped her thoughts when she realized that Evil had already slapped her.

Flaky rubbed her cheek. "Ow! The hell was that for?" She wailed. "Look over there." He pointed to Disco bear sitting on a 70's themed throne and two other girls dressed in slutty outfits and one girl dressed in a slutty maid outfit feeding Disco bear grapes.

Flaky turned back to Evil. "So?" She said. Evil sighed. "Look closely at the girl serving Disco bear." She followed his order and looked closely at the girl serving Disco bear. "I-is that me!?" She yelled. Evil chuckled. "Yeah." Flaky punched him in the arm. "Why are chuckling? Kill him!" She cried.

"Oh, and I'm the bad one." He mumbled to himself. He swiftly crept up behind the 70's themed throne. He grabbed Disco bear by his afro and pulled him off the throne. All the other girls screamed and ran away. _Whatever. Those bitches weren't worth my energy. _

The orange bear squirmed as he tried to break free of Evil's grasp. "Maybe I should kill you in a more respective way that fits your fat greasy lifestyle!" He put one hand over Disco bear's mouth, muzzling him. He lifted up Disco bear's shirt and tickled the knife across his stomach.

"Don't worry; this'll only hurt a lot!" He laughed manically. He traced a thin line of blood across his stomach, so precisely, it looks like he was about to give Disco bear a surgery. (Only if a surgery included ripping out your organs)

"Oh what the hell, the sloppy way inflicts more pain upon my victims!" Evil withdrew the knife from Disco bear's stomach and plunged it into him. Screams of agony echoed throughout the realm. Evil took his hand off of Disco bear's mouth. Blood was profusely flowing from his mouth.

Evil dug his bloody hands into the gash of Disco bear's stomach and stretched it open. One by one, he ripped out organ by organ until Disco bear was dead. He stood up and shook all the blood off his hands onto Disco bear's face.

(Time-skip 15 minutes)

"Where the fuck is she?" Evil growled. _I've been roaming this fruity ass lava lamp for like fifteen minutes! Hope that bitch didn't run off…_

While walking around, he heard the familiar sound of Flaky. _There she is! _ "Flaky what the hell are you doing?" He said. He looked at Flaky and then the dream-realm Flaky. "Oh! We we're just talking. It's so amazing how she's just like me!" Evil stepped in between the two Flaky's. "Just like you?" He whipped out his bowie knife and quickly slashed the dream-realm Flaky's hand.

She looked at her bleeding hand, trying not to show any emotion. Evil chuckled. "And she's just like you!" Flaky felt her hand tingling. _What the hell? _She down at her hand and saw it was bleeding. "H-hey! M-my hand it's bleeding!" She cried. Flaky ran back to the machine, but it didn't bother Evil.

As long as she didn't go against his terms she cold practically do anything! A sinister grin crept up upon Evil's face. If he hurts or kills a dream-realm citizen then he could cause pain in their sleep! Evil looked at the dream-realm Flaky. _Flaky isn't here, I might as well have little fun with her realm counterpart…_

--

Flaky woke up when the sound of mechanical doors opening. "Where were you?" Flaky asked. "Oh…I was uh, taking a piss." Evil replied vaguely. Flaky looked at her watch. "You were taking a piss for an hour and twenty minutes?" She asked.

"Well that's not the only thing I did." He surreptitiously said to himself. Flaky stood up, but felt a throbbing pain. _What the hell? _"Ok what did you do with my realm counterpart?" She asked, her legs wobbling. Evil chuckled as he licked the blood of his (well Flaky's) bowie knife. "Do you really want to know?"

Flaky was mouth of gape. "You had sex with my dream-realm counterpart!" She exclaimed. "Calm down! You're lucky I didn't kill her." He replied. He casually approached the screen and looked for Flaky's name. "Let's see your most recent dream."

Flaky gasped. "N-no don't do that!" She screamed. Evil held her down with his right hand and pushed the red button with his left. Evil let her go. "What's wrong?" He asked. Flaky was silent at first. 'N-nothing." " Good, you have nothing to hide!" He mumbled sarcastically to himself.

He opened the doors. At first, he was speechless, shocked, then surprised. He turned around and closed the door. He started to chuckle. "Flaky, you are one dirty girl!" Flaky stood up and pushed him aside. "I can dream right? Besides is my turn to pick!" She scrolled down to Giggles' name, clicked it, and pressed the red button.

"And this time let me kill her!" She said playfully. Evil rolled his eyes. _Like she can_. He opened the door only to see a sea of plush pink flowers. He sighed. _What kind of dreams are these? _

The two walked through a sea of purple-pink flowers. _Where is Giggles? Usually I'd hear her annoying bitchy laugh… _"Okay Flaky, why don't you let me kill her huh? Because you'll scream at the sight of blood and let her get away." He said, shattering Flaky's thoughts. "What? You think I'm incapable of mercilessly killing?"

He looked elsewhere. "Well, yeah." Flaky pushed him to the ground (Playfully of coarse) Evil pulled her ankle, causing her to fall right next to him. Flaky gripped the back of her head. "Ow! I gently push you down and then you drag me down!" She sighed, forgetting her temporary resentment of Evil.

"You know, we don't have to go back in a hurry, we can just stay here." Flaky said softy, her voice almost similar to that of an angel. "Well I guess we could." Evil moved closer to Flaky.

"Really?

"Really."

--

**Well there it is. It's easy to predict what's gonna happen in the next chapter ;-)**

**Review!...Or I'll find you.**


	17. It's better if you do

Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

CH 17- It's better if you do

**This chapter is going to be a weird one, it's also rated T + or M (However you look at it) so yeah, read if you want to.**

Evil quickly moved away from Flaky. Flaky sighed. _Damn it! Why can't guys tell what a girl wants them to do? _"Wait!" She yelled. "What? I'm leaving, besides this place is so…fruity" Evil snapped. Flaky ran after him and grabbed him by the paw and turned him around to face her.

"Can't we stay for a little while longer?" Flaky pleaded. Evil sighed; "Fine, whatever I-" _Yes!_ She pushed him down on the plush ground and sat next to him. "So why are we staying here?" Evil's puzzled face made Flaky giggle. "What? Can't we spend quality time together?" She said coyly.

"I-I guess so." He replied. "Good! Close your eyes!" She said. Having to stifle a growl at the remark, Evil shut his eyes tightly. Only two seconds had passed before.....

"Ok, you can open them!"

Opening up his eyes, Evil found himself staring at a big picnic blanket lunch with all the classics; sandwiches, champagne, spaghetti, strawberries, and a pitcher of lemonade. He couldn't help but scratch his head in puzzlement... The food looked delicious and the setup was beautiful after all, but he couldn't help but wonder....

"How you'd assemble all this so quickly?" Flaky giggled and playfully slugged the bear on the shoulder before she spoke. "It's a dream; silly…you dream it, and it will happen…" Evil couldn't help but let out an uncharacteristic blush at his momentary naiveté of the situation. Flaky could tell what he was blushing about and simply smiled, rubbing his hand and making him purr.

"I'm guessing most of your dreams aren't so pleasant?"

Evil found himself letting out a small sigh as he looked at Flaky... cloudy memories drifting through his mind. "Most of what I can remember... is just me standing in a battlefield.... a gore-soaked knife in my hand and a severed head staring back at me....all the usual stuff."

Flaky swallowed, admittedly a little horrified by the description, but shook it off and patted the Evil's hand gently. "Well maybe this can help the beginning of a new set of dreams....."

With that, Flaky leaned in and pressed her lips calmly but firmly against Evil's mouth, gently putting her arms around the veteran bear and sending them both toppling to the ground. As she broke the kiss off, Evil looked back at her, a startled expression on his face. He would never have expected the timid porcupine could ever be so assertive...... so forceful......

"C'mon..." She whispered gently to him, "Let's have ourselves a little something to eat...."

Nodding obediently, Evil watched as Flaky took one of the sandwiches and, taking Evil's sharp bowie knife, cleanly sliced the sandwich in two before handing one half to him. Watching as she took a big bite, chewing thoughtfully, Evil licked his lips and took a nice big chunk out of his own half, savoring the tastes of smoked apple wood bacon, crisp iceberg lettuce, juicy tomato, and even a bit of mayonnaise spread gently on the bread.

"Mmmmmmmm.....", He growled softly to himself as he chewed and swallowed. He took up the bottle of champagne; using his thumb to pop the cork, he poured the red liquid into a set of thin glasses and handed one of them to the porcupine he raised his glass up...

"To a dream...." he whispered. Flaky smiled and raised her glass as well." To a dream...."

With a soft clink, they made their toast and sipped the liquid gently before continuing on with the picnic. It was a delightful affair, everything from Evil feeding Flaky the strawberries and rubbing them softly around her lips before inserting them into her mouth to them munching on the spaghetti and finding themselves locked in a kiss after one particularly long strand of angel hair pasta. Even when Flaky spilled a little of the lemonade on her front, they both just laughed before Evil took his napkin and dabbed the lemony juices off of her.

After about an hour, the picnic food all had been eaten and now the two of them were lying against the checkered red-and-white blanket. Flaky was humming and tracing a finger along Evil's chest as the bear looked up into the clouds, his mind lost in thought.

"This- this feeling... I've never felt so...so peaceful...but... I know this is only a dream... yet I don't want to wake up." He said to himself. "Thinking' about something?" Flaky asked. Hearing Flaky ask him the question, Evil turned towards the porcupine and draped an arm around her, bringing her in close and kissing her passionately before he spoke again. "Just thinking about the life outside of this dream."

_Tell me about it! I wish Evil was always like this, there would be no more pain and suffering. Hell, he wouldn't be so evil after all…_Flaky thought."Really? You mean you're going to go back to the same way you were?" She asked, hoping his answer was an obvious "no".

Evil felt a sinking feeling in his stomach after hearing Flaky ask this. _What the hell is this feeling? I'm actually feeling bad about my actions. _He let out an I-can't believe-I'm-doing-this sigh and shook his head no. (Even though he really wanted to say yes.)Flaky gently pushed Evil down so that he was lying on his back. "Close your eyes. I have another surprise for you…"

Evil looked deep into the emerald pools of Flaky's eyes, he felt his heart pound with excitement, craving her lips against his. Easily telling what Evil desired and without wasting even a second, Flaky leaned in and pressed her lips against the psychotic bear's mouth.

The taste was like that of a fine white chocolate and sparkling wine, the smell of her breath reminding the veteran not of blood and battles, but of rose petals and raspberries. They held the kiss for what seemed to them like hours, even though it was in reality only a few minutes, but for them it was like time itself had stood still, and the only ones in the universe were them. The two broke the kiss after what seemed like hours; Evil was panting from the breathlessness.

"W-wow…that…was…amazing!" Flaky said in between breaths. "I have another surprise for you…" She said, running her fingers from Evil's chest down to his zipper. She giggled naughtily and gently pushed him down so that he lying on his back.

As Evil Flippy looked at the porcupine, drops of hot drool running from his mouth, down his green-furred chin, he licked his lips, running his tongue across his sharp teeth as he wondered what Flaky meant by having another surprise, and hoped that it was something....to his liking

"What... what did you have in mind?" The psychotic bear said, letting out an uncharacteristic stammer.

Flaky just put a finger to her lips, "shh"ing the evil one playfully before she scooted next to him and put her hand on his foot. She was slowly rubbing it up to the knee, then towards his midsection. The moment Evil Flippy felt her palm running near his midsection he felt himself tense up, a sudden feeling of lust rushing through his heart.

Flaky could tell what he wanted and she was willing to give it to him, inwardly even hoping maybe that it would help take his mind off wanting to slaughter everyone. "You want it, don't you?" She purred playfully. Evil didn't know why...but he needed her... he _craved_ her touch, her smell, her taste.

"I need this... I want this..." He managed to gasp out. "We'll start slowly..." The porcupine said in a voice brimming with a confidence Evil Flippy would never have expected to come from the timid little porcupine. "First off...take off your shirt..."

Almost as if he was mesmerized, the bear immediately grabbed his shirt and dog tags and lifted them up over his head, tossing them aside. Flaky placed her other hand on his chest, tracing a finger around his nipple before gently kissing it, making the bear let out a soft yowl in pleasure.

He laid back against the floor and took off his pants, making Flaky grin. She never knew the bear had one that could make Disco Bear's look pathetic hell, it could make a _horse's_ look puny. Evil Flippy could see her grinning and let out a small cackle.

"What can I say? My weapons arsenal isn't the only thing on me that's big." He said. Flaky giggled as she began to lay on top of the bear, pinning his shoulders to the ground and kissing his cheeks, then pressing her lips against his, running her tongue along the inside of the evil one's mouth.

"Get ready...." She whispered. When she had him fully inside her, she pressed her mouth tighter against his, her tongue so far in his mouth it was nearly going down his throat.

"How does that feel?"

Evil Flippy swallowed before he replied to her, "It... it feels great...... more..... Give me more!"

"Ooh a feisty one, aren't we?" Flaky coyly whispered.

"Ride me.... ride me like a bull!!!" He yelled out. Without hesitation, Flaky sped up; with a loud gasp, Evil let himself go, making them both moan in excitement. Moments later, Flaky collapsed onto Evil's chest, her body exhausted and happy after the session they had. "That... was... amazing...." The evil one whispered.

Flaky lifted her head up and looked at Evil. "Hey Evil?" She asked. "What?" He said, his voice turning back to its usual uncaring, nonchalant tone. "Remember when we got to this realm and then we saw no one here?" She said. "Yeah, why?" Evil responded. "Well I think there is." Flaky said, giggling; she pointed to a traumatized Giggles standing there, mouth of gape. He chuckled slightly. "I should let her live through this one. After all, she'll have nightmares for a very long time."

**Here's the worst chapter of this story. (Or at least that's what I think) I'm putting this story on a one month hiatus so I can get my other stories up to par. As always, thank you guys for your reviews.**

**Review…or I'll find you.**


	18. Back to normal

**Thanks for teh reviews**!

**Ch 18- Back to normal**

It was morning. The rays of sunlight pierced through Flaky's eyelids, uttering a groan from her. She wearily opened her eyes to see that she was in Evil's room.

Though she did not fully know what the room looked like, she could certainly tell by the swords, grenades, the Bowie knives lined up in size order on the nightstand, the guns littered all over the floor, the camouflage wall paint and the army fatigues with blood stains and bullet holes in them. Although Flaky did not fully understand why Evil felt the need to put up tattered army fatigues and put them behind glass plating, she didn't really want to question it much, fearing another gory war story.

It was at that moment when Flaky realized something-she wasn't in the dream realm anymore. This realization got her thinking _Wait, was the whole dream realm thing possibly a dream? Was I just unconscious for a few days? If so-_ Flaky lost her train of thought when she realized Evil shifting in his sleep.

She lifted the comforter from off of her; she was wearing a short, red satin nightgown. Shortly after her thoughts came back to her. _How did-oh gross I hope he didn't change me! Sick perv._

Evil started to shift once again and mumble swear words in his sleep. Though Flaky didn't understand what he was saying, she could immediately tell that he was having a hunting dream, or anything along the lines of killing, raping, or torturing somebody; either way, it still wasn't pleasant.

For some reason, Flaky felt the urge to wake him up. She rested her hand on his shoulder; before she had the intention of shaking him violently, a thought occurred. _Why should I wake him up? This gives me plenty of time to enjoy myself…or maybe visit Flippy!_

Flaky slowly crept out of bed, trying not to wake Evil, for if she did, she would face a long interrogation from her demonic so-called lover. Flaky knew that it was easy for Evil to catch her in a lie. But even if he did, Flaky knew that he wouldn't do anything anyway.

She halfway to the bathroom when the floor creaked really loud. The sound made Flaky stop in her tracks and look back to see if she'd waken the demon. She didn't. _Phew! _She thought. A few steps later she stepped on a shard of glass that looked like it came from a smashed Vodka bottle. Flaky fell to the ground and covered her mouth. The pain was unbearable. (At least for Flaky)

She looked at the bottom of her foot. There was only about a centimeter of glass sticking out, which meant that three inches of glass was lodged in her foot. _Shit! _ She gritted her teeth and tried to pull it out; she had some experience with pulling things out of her feet.

Blood was already leaking out of the cut as Flaky tried to pull it out. Making one mistake, her finger slipped, only pushing the glass in further. "Ah!" She cried. Realizing how loud she cried, Flaky immediately cupped her hand over her mouth, hoping that Evil didn't wake up. _Damn, that's a heavy sleeper_. She thought.

Flaky focused her attention back on her bloody foot. The only reason it didn't hurt that much was because she was getting used to things shredding her feet apart, like the time she had her foot split in two on a skiing trip. Having a shard of glass in her foot was no different. Flaky used her semi-long fingernails to pull the shard of glass out of her foot.

When she pulled it out, it was at that point when the blood started to leak profusely. The sight of her own scared Flaky immensely; next to fearing chicks, this was Flaky's biggest fear, though at sometimes she can overcome it, but not when it's _actually_ coming out of her body.

Flaky tried to get up on one foot; she couldn't. Instead, she used the column next to her to help her stand up. That worked, for all of two seconds when the ceramic head of Evil -placed precariously on the column-fell. It shattered into about a hundred pieces. Flaky looked back to see if Evil was awake, but he wasn't. _Phew! _

Flaky soon found herself hopping to the bathroom on foot, but there was a problem, one can only balance on one foot for so long. Eventually, she lost balance and fell flat on her stomach. Suddenly, green feet were standing right in front of her.

"How did you-"

"Don't question that." Evil said.

"But-"

He lifted her up and walked towards the bed. He put her down and said "Be right back" and then muttered some incoherent swear words to himself involving Flaky's name in it. Flaky heard but didn't really care. One minute later-which to Flaky was like an agonizing hour-Evil, came back holding a medical kit

_That's weird, he has a first kit? Usually someone like him wouldn't have a medical kit. _He sat down next to her and opened the kit. Inside was rubbing alcohol, bandages sterile string, and needles; most of the other materials however, were missing.

"Hold up your foot." He told her; Flaky obeyed. Evil took one of the needles out of the kit and put a thread through it. _Make-shift stitches!_ Flaky gasped; Evil chuckled.

"You aren't afraid of needles…are you?" he asked

"Uh, no".

"Good."

Evil took out the rubbing alcohol and was about to pour it on Flaky's bloody foot. "Wait! Shouldn't I just go to hospital?"

"Fuck the hospital! I've been doing this for years and I've never gotten an infection. If you do, just kill yourself and you'll come back without injures."

"Fine!"

Evil took one of the anesthetic needles and held it close to her wound before Flaky-being paranoid like always-interrupted again. "Wait! What's in-" "Anesthetics. I stole everything from the hospital a few months back." Flaky sighed and finally shut up, feeling the vide that one more word would make Evil snap and take all his frustration out her.

Without warning, he injected the anesthetics; within a few minutes she could not feel the sensation in her legs. There was once that awkward moment of silence again.

"So…you've been doing this for years?" She asked.

"Yep." He replied, but this time it was nonchalant.

Flaky began to laugh to herself. "You know I had this weird dream that we were in this crazy dram realm, and then we were-"

He interrupted her "That actually happened."

He got up and walked over to window. Flaky looked at her foot. It was perfectly stitched. _Wow some talent._ "What's wrong?" she asked. Evil sighed. "I'm growing tired of killing. I want something greater than myself…

Flaky took a few minutes to ponder what those last six words meant.

**Sorry for the boring chapter, I just had to write this to make the critical point at the end. **

**Review…or I'll find you!**


	19. Slow Days

Sorry I couldn't update, I haven't had access to a computer lately.

Ch 19- Slow days

Months passed since Evil and Flaky had their usual bloody excursions. In fact, so much time had passed that Flaky herself couldn't remember where she had lost track of time. To her, it seemed, that the regular sight of torn limbs, blood, knives, and guns were now absent; she hasn't whiffed one scent of blood or fear in months. Flaky, being the conscious, cautious porcupine that she is, found this absence to be suspicious.

It was summer now; the days were hot, and to Flaky it seemed that with each second, minute, hour, day, and week that went by, lasted for an eternity. Flaky had not left the since her tragic mistake to have sex with Evil-the same Evil who taunted her, nearly killed her, broke up her once good relationship, and turned everyone she ever knew and loved, against her.

It was morning, the tiny dots of sunlight shone through the thick curtains and danced around the room-from each vertex of the bedroom, and then on to Flaky's face; they slowly faded like water on the ground in a sweltering summer morning. Her eyes slowly opened as she knew that light was shining on her sensitive eyelids, something that most animals can sense. Flaky stretched her arms and yawned; she looked to the left of her, the green devil was no longer there. His side of the bed was crease-free and the sheets were straightened out.

His absence allowed her to sleep better in the night, knowing that every time she thought of him would give her nightmares-nightmares in which he would torment her in ways no one could ever think. She would try to fight back, but he was intangible. He could touch her, but she couldn't touch him, just like the elusive shadow of the night; it's always there, stalking you, watching you, but you can never catch _it._

Flaky threw the sheets off of her and got out of bed. Her legs felt unusually numb, as if she was running non-stop for hours. The porcupine searched around for her slippers. Once they were found, she clumsily pushed her feet into each one. Yawning, she trudged towards the window and opened it. The smell of fresh morning flowers danced through her nostrils, then leaving it with its fruity after-smell. The "morning bugs" all buzzed together, creating a harmony, almost as if they were in a concerto.

The temperate clouds in the sky created a thin blanket to prevent the rays of the hot sun from beaming down on its inhabitants of the earth. Flaky could smell the misty aroma of the rain that was once fell a couple of hours ago. Because she had 20/20 vision, she could see every detail of the forest trees, but something was oddly different, in fact _everything_ was different from the way she used to see it.

Now the clouds began to separate, revealing nature's natural light. It seemed to have changed the color of everything. The grey metal fence and barbed wire that surrounded the house, was now shiny silver. The dew on the newly silver fence sparkled in the sunlight. The old forest trees (which were in front of the new ones, making the entire colony of forest trees an eyesore) seemed to look younger, reinvented. The trees, dark at first, had a bright brown bark; the leaves were now rejuvenated-they had an aluminous glossy cover.

The small amounts of dew deposits on the leaves made all the forest trees and shrubs look like they were washed and polished. Even the grass looked new; it was once hunter green, now its shamrock green. There was the occasional bird chirp every now and again.

Soon, the clouds began to imprison the sun, a cold chill took over; the glossy misty trees turned back into the old depressing carved-up trees. The shamrock green grass turned back into its humdrum hunter green color. The fence that kept trespassers out was now a dull grey; the barbed wire had some chipped pieces coming off of it. The birds were now silent, as if a predator was coming. Flaky looked up at the sky, it was now a dull grey also. Sudden wind chills shook the tree branches and blew little piles of leaves west. "The metaphor of my life." Flaky said to herself. _Evil is probably near. _She thought.

Flaky picked her head up from the dusty windowsill-another piece of evidence showing how much time had passed. (Cold or slightly cold wind always made her fall asleep.) She had instantly been reminded of the days where she would act as a maid to Evil-cooking him dinner and cleaning and dusting the entire house! What tedious labor that was, but Flaky was glad that that era was now behind her. She found herself looking out the translucent windows in the bedroom.

It was strange how the windows became dusty in a matter of days; the glass was like a child, always needing maintenance. Apart from the dust and stains that appeared almost out of nowhere, it was still kind of easy to see through; the windows had a magnificent view of the forest and the upcoming south border of the town.

Seeing this brought back a blurry memory of how they used to drag innocent people back to the house and dismember them, and the time when they would do target practice or just enjoy themselves together, knowing that tomorrow would be the same old song and dance. Flaky sighed. "Well, at least I'm not the one killing this time!" She said to herself happily, trying to get her mind off the willful wrongdoings she herself had committed.

Over time, she started to smell the fading odor of dead cigarette buds in the skull ash tray. Disgusting! How she hated cigarettes and smokers; self-harm and self-mutilation was always against her beliefs, yet she shares feelings with Flippy and his evil counterpart. So strange is the mind of porcupines. Flaky let out a long sigh; she picked her elbows off the windowsill and trudged over to the king sized bed. The bed had surprisingly been made by Evil this morning when he left in the morning; he left no notice of where he was going or what he was doing.

At this time it was becoming typical of him to be coming and going at all hours of the night when he wants to without telling Flaky where he was going. Because she grew weary of asking him a thousand times where he's going, she synthesized a couple of theories: he was either was doing his usual-terrorizing the innocent citizens of Happy Tree Town (which were soon to become victims), or more possibly, he could be out planning some surreptitious scheme to take over town or something crazy like that; she likened this to the time where he once said "...I want something greater than myself." _What am I thinking? He can never pull off something like that...ever!_ Flaky dismissed those two theories and disposed of them to the abstract thought-recycle bin.

Suddenly, she heard the door downstairs creak open and slam shut. "Why now?" she said, annoyed. To avoid having that "where were you?" conversation, she got back up and stood by open window, looking at the ever-changing scene outside.

Now, the bedroom door opened. Flaky couldn't help but look behind her. There stood a bloody-faced Evil, the blood (still fresh) was dripping from his chin down to the collar of his camouflage jacket. She ran up to him. "Where were you and who did you kill!" She asked, her voice was shaking, but she didn't care anyway. He pushed her aside and tossed his jacket on the bed, leaving little drops of blood on the bed. "If you must know, I was out…making compromises." Flaky raised an eyebrow, _Compromises? What the hell does that mean_? She thought.

**Sorry for the short chapter…but then again I shouldn't apologize, this is one of those chapters where the ending has relevance.**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**


	20. Compromises

It's been a long time, but I miss HTF so much I just had to write again!

Chapter 20- Compromises pt. 2

It was the same old routine for Flaky. Missions, training, tolerance, abuse, and forgiveness. She had begun to wonder was it worth it. Sometimes the thought about why she had agreed to this in the first place, slipped her memories, but occasionally came back in non-ordered fragments in which she had to piece them together herself.

The days had gotten much lonelier now that Evil was gone for half the day almost every day. He too had changed also. Now, it was always him making sly remarks, or treating her like she wasn't equivalent to him, or his standards. Flaky spent most her day by the windowsill watching other animal's lives go by. She sighed looking up at the clock on the nightstand. It read 4:00. It was cloudy outside, it almost reminded her of her life: dark, depressing, and the light were never too bright to shine through the clouds.

_I need something to occupy my time here_ she thought. Flaky got up from the chair and decided to poke around the house. She searched for her slippers; the feeling of walking bare foot in the floor didn't sit well with her. The red plush carpet settled itself between her toes; it sent a tingling sensation up her spine. It reminded her of days, hopefully not too long ago, where she could enjoy the littlest of things that would coax even the slightest laugh out of her, but proved to be useless.

"I miss Flippy." she said sadly to herself. She never thought of the day where that phrase would leave her lips, especially in Evil's house. _Is this what it came to? I'm afraid to speak of my original love in this house?_ She thought. Flaky walked over to her underwear draw. She pushed aside all the underwear, and there it was. Her old diary. She gingerly traced her fingers across its velvet lining, which became discolored over the years. The red ribbon that marked the location of the last page was still there, but had already started splitting at the ends by itself.

The diary reminded Flaky of the old days. The days where she lived in harmony with Flippy, and back then when Evil was nothing more than the dark side dwelling within Flippy, but still whose abrupt visits scared Flaky. But what about today? After all, she can't undo what has been done. She was the one who subjected herself to a life of hostage the minute she let Evil get inside her mind. Flaky would be happy to admit that this was all her doing, and that she should let her lifetime consequence run its course. Sure there were days where she once craved the obedience, the violence, the blood shed, and the occasional love Evil showed her, but that feeling died after their last mission.

Even touching the diary reminded Flaky of bittersweet memories. She opened the diary; the leather material groaned as she opened it in what had to be years if she couldn't recall. The pages were wearing yellow at the tips (the kind of pages that looked like someone had spilled something on it and never bothered to clean it up.) The pages were still crisp as the day she got it. Flaky turned to a new page and sat down by the windowsill. The rays of sun began to poke and prod its way out of the clouds, displaying its light majestically. Flaky sighed contently. "At least the day won't be gloomy." She said.

Flaky thought for a moment. The words weren't coming to her as quick as she expected. "Think Flaky! You've experienced almost two years of hell, and have nothing to show for it!" She paused for a minute, then the words-her true feelings-came back to her.

(April 20th, 2011)

_It's been long since I wrote in you; I was beginning to think I forgot about you. I  
have a bone to pick with Evil now. It seems that the real purpose of this "agreement" as it seems, was to tear me away from Flippy just so that Evil can project his feelings of hate and envy towards Flippy. However, I don't know if it's true or not, but what I do know is that he is probably suppressing some sort of deep psychological feeling.  
This is the least of my worries. I miss Flippy! I miss him, I miss him, I miss him! I don't care if it kills me, or if Evil kills us both! I don't want to be here anymore! I do admit that I made some mistakes, and that the only reason I decided to let him control me was because I craved danger and excitement, something I would never get out of me and Flippy's relationship. I'm going to go get him back, no matter what the cost is-even us dying permanently together._

Flaky closed the dairy and left it on her and Evil's bed. The bed was a constant reminder to her that she was the one who made the mistake in this situation and that she shouldn't blame anyone but her herself for this. Though it could be possible for both of them to take the blame for the murder of a once-innocent couple. Flaky opened the closet door and took out a black shirt and her favorite ripped jeans. She threw them on quickly, for she wanted to get out the house before Evil came home.

Flaky went back into the closet, digging though boxes with hats in them and other trinkets that Evil bought her. She carelessly threw them in here, showing the highest degree of disrespect for them. In all honesty, Flaky could care less if Evil were to know that the valuable trinkets he bought her were nothing more than a filler for an empty closet. Flaky spent about three minutes throwing aside shoes, clothes, and jewelry that proved its uselessness because it was still in its box. There it was. The black box. Flaky reached for it slowly; she slid her finger up and down the length of the rectangular box.

It hadn't been opened since its issue date, thus, dust had began to cover the box as if it were a second skin. Flaky blew it off, sending a majority of the particles left and right, but still managing to get on her face. She sneezed on the box, making almost the entire dust fly off. Flaky opened it up. There inside, laid the engraved Bowie knife that Evil gave to her. She had to admit, it was the best present he had given her. She could do with out the useless trinkets, but this proved its usefulness. Her sweat-covered hands dropped the black box, causing the white plush material on the inside to fall out. Flaky put the material back in.

It was upon doing this where she noticed a white folded up piece of paper had fallen out with it. She set the box aside and unfolded the paper. It read: _use it when you're ready to execute the perfect kill._ Flaky cocked her head to the side wondering what Evil meant by that. There was no time to waste now, she had to get going. Flaky looked around for the holster that she recalled came with it. She wasn't really much of an organized person. After throwing everything in her closet around, she finally found it and put it on.

Flaky got up; her ankles were cramped from sitting on them. To make haste, she kicked everything back inside the closet. She grabbed the keys of the dresser and the knife from off the floor and headed downstairs. Flaky rushed downstairs, each step groaning and creaking under her weight. Flaky was sure to keep all the lights on so that Evil would assume she's home so that he could waste time looking for her, rather than assuming she's gone and trying to find her.

For what reason she didn't know, Flaky closed the door behind her silently. She knew nothing was going to come up from behind and attack her, yet she's still the same person she was-at least on the outside. The clouds parted once again, the rays of light shyly reappearing. The forest was quiet, which was odd because it was teeming with chirping birds and the sound of rustling leaves everywhere, but now seemed empty and baron. _When forests are quiet, predators are lurking._ She thought.

Flaky went around back to the garage, hoping that Evil didn't take the jeep, or else she would no choice but to walk to Flippy's house. To her dismay, the jeep wasn't there. Flaky sighed, putting her car keys back in her pocket. "Great, now I have to walk!" she said to herself. _Wait a minute! I don't even know the way to his house in the first place! Think Flaky, think!_ She told her self. Flaky spent the last three minutes trying desperately to piece back the fragments of memories from two years ago. "I got it! Evil took me through a forest that led me here!"

Flaky instantly took off into the forest, heading north. At the entrance of the forest were tall, lush trees whose branches were teeming with life. Up ahead, the taller trees had branches that seemed to touch the line of the horizon. In between those two trees, a dirt path cut in between, leading on to an area where a small glimmer of light was visible from the other side. Without stopping, Flaky ran through the forest. As she went farther into the forest, the sound of birds chirping and squawking filled her eardrums. From the corner of her eyes, she saw dashes of green and then the purple wild flowers that grew there every spring.

The light was getting closer and closer; it soon occupied nearly all if her seeing ranges, almost blinding her for a minute. There were times when she almost forgot that her eyes weren't adjusted to raw sunlight. Then it happened; almost in a flash, she fell to the ground belly first. It felt like something had ruptured inside of her stomach. Flaky felt some sort of fluid gathering at her feet. She was in pain, too much pain to feel anything but numbness. The will to get up grew stronger, as did her arms. Her hands had a bunch of small rocks that embedded themselves into her hand when she hit the ground.

She looked up at her foot; a rusty bear trap clung to her foot as if it were its property. Flaky screamed, cried, and yelped, but it was no use. She was so close, yet so far away from the end. Flaky looked up to the sky, her eyelids heavy. Her vision was getting increasingly bright; the last thing she saw were the birds flying up and away from the trees. "Don't go." She whispered in a quiet, pleading voice. The muscles in Flaky's eyes were wearing thin, her vision faded to black.

"Ohhhh." She groaned; she heard a faint ringing sound inside her ears. Her legs were numb, her vision was hazy. "Am I dead?" She groaned to herself. "No." A voice said; it sounded as if it were cold, unfeeling, but still sympathetic enough to care. Flaky instantly jumped up, surprised someone was there. Her vision was coming back. She was in a dark house that appeared to have green walls. Flaky looked at her leg. The bear trap that clung to her leg was no more; instead, it was bandaged up. "W-who's here?" She stammered. Flaky attempted to get up off the couch, but was gently pushed back by a soft, furry hand.

"Who are you?" She said. Flaky could barely see in the dark, all she could see was a silhouette of a familiar figure. The lights instantly went up. "Ah!" Flaky's burned, for her eyes had not adjusted to the light. There he was. Her now former love who she once lived with-Flippy. The instant she realized it was him; guilt filled her heart and wracked her soul. She couldn't understand! Why on earth would he help her? The same person ripped his heart out and threw it in his face!

He came closer to her. His eyes were the most painful to look at. They were living proof of the emotional war he's been through. The guilt made her stomach drop. He sat down next to her. "Why?" Flaky said, not looking at Flippy. "I still care." His voice lost its high pitched tone and liveliness. "You know it was weird after the two years you've been gone, I fell into a deep depression. I thought you were never coming back, I missed you! A part of me was angry at you for lying to me, but apart of me still loved you." This really did it, now on top of Flaky feeling guilty, she now felt angry at herself for making Flippy go through all this pain!

Flaky felt the tears stinging her eyes, desperately trying to break free. "I'm sorry! I should've told you everything! I love you, I always did! I never meant to tear your life apart." Flaky paused for a minute. "I know nothing I say will make you forgive me, but I just wanted you know." Now it was his turn to cry. Single teardrops fell from Flippy's eyes one at a time, traveling down his face, and then dropping on his jacket. "Flaky," He began. "This isn't easy. I forgive you, and I love you too...but you should know that we can't be together; it'll make things even more complicated. I'm sorry." It was at moment when all the tears broke through the flood gates. "Why! I risked everything coming back, and now you're telling me this!"

"I'm sorry Flaky, but I guess this is the way it was meant to be after all." Flippy looked at Flaky's injured leg. "As soon as your leg heals up, you have to leave; it's too dangerous for you to stay here." She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She now was at the stage where she had to stand by and calmly watch the passing of her dreams. It's so sad to think that this could've been! "What do you want me to do? Just sit back and watch this entire thing pass me by?" She said.

Flippy sighed, closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine!" She smiled, though it was easy to see that all this wasn't sitting well with her. It was the kind of smile that you could see right through to the tortured soul. Just then, an abrupt banging at the door interrupted the former couple's moment of silence. Flippy got up to see who it was. _Who would come to Flippy's house? Unless it's-_ "Don't open the door!" She screamed, but it was too late.


	21. Can't help you

Chapter 21- Can't help you

"Don't answer the door!" Flaky screamed. "Why?" As soon as Flippy turned the knob enough for the door to open, someone kicked the door in, sending Flippy across the room, giving him massive carpet burns that seemed to feel like 2nd degree burns. "Ohhhh." Flippy groaned feeling small drops of viscous liquid gathering at his forehead. He wiped it off. While on the floor, he saw a shadow standing over him, almost like it was exerting its dominance over him. "Get up!" It growled. Tentatively, he got up, only to be met with a swift kick to the stomach. Organs, blood, and his self-confidence seemed to be ruptured and torn inside of him.

Flippy was grabbed by his jacket collar; he was now face to face with his evil counterpart. Flippy's black, Pac man eyes met Evil's round, neon green eyes. "Where is she?" He growled, pausing between his words, as if they had periods at the ends of them. "Fuck off!" Flippy managed to choke out. Evil gritted his teeth in frustration; getting tired of Flippy's attitude, he threw him across the room, into his shelf of fine china ware. One by one, the plates crashed on top of Flippy's head. The shards scratched his stomach and forehead. He felt more blood trickle down his face and on to his jacket.

He heard angry footsteps approaching him. Evil took him up by his jacket and held him up high, his untrimmed claws digging into Flippy's shoulders. "Fuck this; you're not worth the fight!" Evil let his counterpart go, intentionally making him fall on shattered plates. _Dear God, I hope Flaky's smart enough to at least limp somewhere and hide!_ He realized the room was silent, too silent! If Flaky were in the living room, he would hear screaming and crying by now. _Wait! What if Evil went to find her!_ Flippy struggled to get up, he felt as if a million needles were jabbing his back.

When he finally got up, a wave of pain traveled up his spine. "Ah!" He struggled to pull the ceramic shard out of his back. For every inch he pulled out, he felt as if it went another inch deeper. Flippy finally pulled the shard out, it was a 5 inch long, skinny shard. He looked at it for a quick second then threw it away. Flippy desperately looked around the room. "Where's my knife!" Flippy felt his sides frantically." _Shit! I left it on the __dining room table__!_ He thought. "Ah ha!" He grabbed one of the decorative swords he kept for display off the wall and headed into the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, but he didn't know that for sure, for all he knew, Evil could be lurking somewhere, watching and waiting on him so he could execute the perfect attack. This would be like the old days when Flippy lived in constant fear and vigilance and in his own home too! "Flippy help me!" He heard a shrill voice scream. Assuming it's Flaky, he desperately searched to room, trying to find the source of the scream. It was coming from the pantry! "Flaky!" He threw the sword down and opened the double doors-no one was there. "Flippy help me!" He heard the voice again.

"Wait a minute" Flippy moved the bread aside. A tape recorder was the provenience of the scream. Frustration and anger now wracked his mind. "Fuck!" He threw the tape recorder across the room. It shattered against a picture of him and Flaky. Though he didn't notice, it did allow him to take his anger out. Without hesitation, he picked up his sword again and ran into the main room. A quick look around was enough to determine that nothing was in the vacant room. _Of all the damn rooms in this house!_

Flippy took a couple of steps closer, he heard a creaking noise, the kind you would hear if something were about to snap or break. "Huh!" He looked up, the golden chandelier that hung above him, almost taunting him was about to fall. "Ah!" Almost in the knick if time, Flippy jumped back. The chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed against the floor, scratching the laminate layers of the floor. The small glass bulbs sounded like a flood was coming. "Ha! Scared much bitch?"

Flippy's left ear twitched. He followed the sound back to the second floor balcony. "You!" He yelled at Evil. His counterpart only laughed at him and ran away. Looking for the quickest way up stairs He ran up the left stair case. This was it. No regret, no happy thoughts, or feelings, the thought of slicing Evil to shreds ripped through his mind over and over again like a mental tape recorder! He finally got up stairs-he wasn't there. It was too silent for Evil not to make a sound. He knew he was either in the closet...or the 20 other rooms in the house.

The well-being if Flaky didn't even cross Flippy's mind! He cared about settling this once and for all; the chance to do so was presented right in front of him, and he couldn't find him! "Damn it!" He yelled to himself out of frustration. _How the hell could I lose him so easily, I'm such an idiot for that!_ He thought. He decided if he should run left or right, either way Evil would always be one step ahead of him. After all, he was the very one who made Flippy booby trap the house during the days where they used to be one. _This is hopeless._ He told himself.

Just then, a shrill scream _(_that resembled Flaky) was heard. "Flaky!" He yelled in anticipation. The scream was coming from the bedroom. _I'm coming for you Flaky!_ Flippy kicked in the door to his bedroom. "Flaky, where are you." His PAC man eyes darted across the room before he could take a step closer. The coast was clear; Flippy ran up to Flaky. She was in a chair-tied up of course-with duct tape on her mouth. "Shh, it's okay." He reassured her. Flaky started shaking her head 'no' frantically. "What's the problem?" Flippy asked.

"Drop the sword!" A Gruff voice said from behind. Flippy felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of his head. He obeyed his counterpart and dropped the sword. Flippy took what he thought would be his last look at Flaky. He submitted to Evil's demands and dropped the sword. Evil picked it up and jabbed Flippy's neck. "Get up slowly and turn around!" He followed Evil's orders and got up slowly. "Sit in the chair!" The voice demanded. "What chair do you see in here?" Flippy snapped. "This one!" Evil grabbed a chair and set it opposite to Flaky's. He sat in the chair, but was a bit relieved to see Flaky across from him.

Evil picked up some rope and began to tie the lesser counterpart's hands together. "You know, you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you?" with each word Evil said, he tightened the rope around Flippy's extremities. The ropes were too thick to break free from; it's not like he could do anything about it anyway, he left his knife on the dining room table. The thick rope seemed to cut through Flippy's ankles and wrists. Finally, Evil slapped a piece of duct tape over Flippy's mouth. _I've gotta find a way to get out of this! If I try to fight him, he might hurt Flaky, and at my expense!_ He thought. This was useless. It wasn't like petty thoughts like this weren't gonna set him free.

Evil paced the area in front of them, thinking what the punishment should be appropriate for this type of offense. For a second there, he felt the eyes of the lovers staring at him, their eyes moving with every move he made. In an instant he stopped and turned around. "What are you looking at?" He growled. Although Flippy wasn't scared of Evil's menacing growls, it sure was enough to make Flaky flinch. Once the evil bear saw Flaky's sign of fear, he came at it like a predator sensing its prey's scent. He slowly approached her. With each step he made, Flaky's eyes grew wider as her heart to beat faster.

Evil let the sword in his hand drag across the hard wood floor, eliciting a high-pitched scratching noise from the floor. Before he laid his hand on Flaky, he looked at Flippy's glaring eyes just to spite him. "You lover her, don't you?" He asked teasingly. Flippy struggled to yell and scream at the top of his lungs, he even squirmed in the chair to prove his displeasure. With each time Flippy struggled, his wound was squeezing out more blood. Evil laughed at Flippy powerlessness. He traced his fingers loving along Flaky's face, his glare not leaving Flippy's.

"Don't touch her, you sick fuck!" He wanted to yell, but the tape on his mouth didn't permit. Instead his screams came out in garbled fragments. Evil took his glare off of Flippy's; his frustration bored him, he was always expecting the same thing from Flippy. He drew his sword slowly in front of Flaky, craving her reactions. The instant she saw the blade, she knew what her impending doom would be-torture. As she looked into the blade, she saw her entire life's errors flashing before her eyes. The first time she starting to Evil, the agreement she made with him, the innocent blood she spilled, and worse-tearing Flippy's heart out!

Flaky began to squirm in her chair, begging hopelessly for a quicker way out. It shouldn't have to end like this! Why couldn't she alone just be tortured instead of Flippy? "Shh." He reassured her. "I'm not gonna hurt you." His tone reassured her, but his eyes told her he was lying. He traced the tip of the sword gently down her cheek; with every inch it went down, she felt waves of tingles traveling up her spine, the blood was rushing through her veins. "You know Flaky; you wouldn't be in this situation if you just stayed home!" Evil's shockingly nice tone mocked Flaky.

She's lived with him long enough to see right through his fake nice tone and his chivalrous actions that obviously wanted 'rewards' for them. "Now you have to pay the price!" He said in her ear. Once Flippy saw Evil turn to approach him, sword in hand, dragging across the floor. He knew it was over. He started to say mental prayers, even though he never believed in a higher power. (Dear God, please let this be quick!) Flippy knew that this wouldn't be the case, and that Evil loves to play with his victims. He lived to toy with them, physically and emotionally.

Evil looked at Flippy and sighed nostalgically. "Just like old times right?" "Fuck you!" Flippy snapped, though Evil perceived it to be more garbled cries if desperation. "Hearing you not screaming obscenities is boring." Evil said as he slowly pulled the duct take off if Flippy's mouth. Instead of screaming and yelling, Flippy took deep breaths; the taste of duct tape was intruding his mouth. "Look at yourself, your weak, helpless, and you couldn't even hold on to your own girlfriend!" Evil said to his face. Seeing the frustration build up in his prey was just so...satisfying!

Those last ten words spun around in Flippy's head over and over! "Fuck you for all you've done!" And with that, Flippy spat in his evil counterpart's face! This was the ultimate sign of disrespect, hate, and malignancy, or at least the most you could do if you were tied up with your mouth free. "Argh!" Evil grunted. He dropped the sword to wipe the spit from his eyes. "You little bitch!" In an instant, Flippy was met with the back of Evil's hand. He could've sworn he tasted blood in his mouth.

He was right. The coppery, metal taste filled his mouth. Flippy spat the excess blood out. Evil took the sword up, studying it. "You know in some cultures, they would torture their offenders with swift, painful cuts. They were also careful to avoid major veins and arteries so they can keep the offender alive to suffer as long as possible. Unfortunately for you, that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Evil traced his finger the blade of the sword. "This blade is too sharp, you'll never feel the pain." Evil casually threw the sword down and pulled out his Bowie knife.

"This knife has a lot of history you know. Its tasted blood, and shed it too." Evil traced his finger along the dull blade. It was no doubt that a dull, jagged blade can inflict more pain. "Just do it!" Flippy yelled, interrupting Evil's thoughts of torturing Flippy. "Now why would I want to do that?" Evil traced the bloody knife against Flippy's cheek with the intention of drawing blood. Flippy felt a warm, viscous liquid run down his cheek. "There. You've experienced your first cut." Evil said, teasingly.

"Cut the shit!" Flippy said. "If you're gonna do this, please, please let Flaky go, she shouldn't have to see this." "Too bad, she's staying!" Evil looked back at a distressed Flaky, who desperately trying to break free. From Flaky's perspective, she couldn't see Flippy getting tortured; Evil was standing in front of Flippy, obstructing her vision. She was actually grateful that she couldn't see. "Ahh!" On the downside, she was still able to hear her lover's screams in agony. This was just as painful as seeing Flippy getting tortured.

The sound of flesh slicing, and bone crushing pounded against Flaky's ear drums. It was too painful to endure. Flaky knew deep in Evil's heart that he wasn't going to hurt her, but she sure as he'll wasn't gonna stuck around to find out. Flaky moved her ties up hands up and down, hoping to loosen it up. _Wait a minute; I have a knife on me!_ Flaky's fingers strained themselves to reach the knife in her back pocket. Her fingers gingerly grasped the tip of the knife, pulling it halfway out. It was enough for her whole hand to grasp the knife and begin the slice the rope around her wrists.

After 40 seconds, Flaky broke the restraints around her wrists. Freedom was only two slices away. Flaky looked up, Evil had his back turned. Flaky resumed to cutting the restrains around her legs. She could taste freedom with every cut she made. But here's the dilemma as it seems: Flaky's injured leg will only slow her down, plus how will she out run a predator like Evil? She didn't care; all she wanted to do was just get away fast. She gingerly put some weight on it. It didn't hurt as much as it used to.

Suddenly, rays of sunlight shone through the window, bouncing off the vertices of the room. Dust and dead skin cells became visible in the light. _I've been here for a day?_ Flaky could take it no longer, she got up from her chair and began to run, but instead of running, it looked like she was galloping! Either way she didn't care. "Hey!" Evil caught sight of Flaky running out the door, but he didn't chase her, he had business to take care of.

Flaky tried to run down the stairs; with each step she took on her injured leg, it felt like someone was twisting her leg all the way around. The pain was excruciating, but she had to do this. Flaky left the house; panting, she looked and right, trying to decide which direction to run to. "The river!" Flaky said to herself. She began limping towards the river; though it was only about 20 meters away. Flaky took the short cut through the forest, pushing itchy bushes and giant leaves out her way.

The pain was overwhelming. She couldn't possibly make it to the river. Flaky sat down on a log to examine her leg. Blood was soaking through the cast; running wasn't the smartest thing she did. Flaky winced in pain with every touch. "Ow, I need to get a hospital!" "Aw, your leg hurts?" Flaky screamed, falling of the log. That familiar voice haunted her. "H-how did you find me?" She asked. "Well, it's obvious." Evil reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a bloody piece of bandage. "I can smell your blood from a mile away."

He got closer to her; Flaky tried to move away, but couldn't. "Relax; I have no intention of hurting you." He said. Flaky noticed that he had a black box with him. "What's in the box?" She asked. "A present." He gave her the box. _Where could he find a find a present?_ Flaky lifted the top off. "Ahhh!" Flaky dropped the box. The head of Flippy came out, rolling casually. "Don't blame me, he asked me to do it!" Evil said, actually laughing.

-  
Well there it is! I know it's not the best ending.

Btw, for the next chapter I'll need about 10 OC's for the next chapter. Just leave the name, gender, and what they look like, and their personality. No bio required.


End file.
